Fusoku no Kizuna
by TheonLee
Summary: Two people who don't even like each other now have a daughter to take care of. This story is about their life with their newborn daughter and how their relationship would grow. Completed
1. Homecoming

Okay, here it is the first chapter to my new story. I've done as much as I could and I hope that this prologue is good enough. Well, get started then.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranma ½ manga or anime and never will.

Note: The title of the story may change.

Chapter 1 Homecoming

Ryoga woke up with a yawn, which stirred the dog sleeping at his feet. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked at the dog that was now wide awake. Shirokuro got up and crawled her way towards him and licked him in the face.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Ryoga said with a slight annoyance to the dog, lightly pushing her away. He smiled and rubbed the dog at the back of her neck. "Okay, get off of me. I'm getting hungry," he said. The dog obeyed and jumped to the floor. Ryoga got off from the bed, wearing a yellow singlet and boxers. He made up his bed before walking out of the room with Shirukuro escorting him.

Ryoga yawned again as he walked down the stairs. He went straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked from top to bottom and then found a bowl of leftover pudding.

'Oh yeah, it's the one Kasumi gave,' he thought. 'Well, better not waste it.' He took the pudding out and closed the fridge with his foot. He cringed a bit as the door slammed shut. Ryoga grabbed a teaspoon and began eating the caramel pudding. He walked out of the kitchen and went to sit at the couch.

"6.45," he said to himself. "Enough to do some warm ups before going to the dojo," Ryoga continued to eat the pudding.

Mr. Tendo had reopened the Tendo Dojo for afternoon classes on weekdays and Saturdays. He hired Akane and Ryoga to teach the classes. Their students ranged from as young as 8 year olds up to people who were in their 50s. The total weekly profit was divided between the two of them with the Tendos getting more of it. Well, it was their dojo. Plus they needed more to support the whole family.

Ryoga finished his pudding and promptly stood up. He entered the kitchen and then washed the empty bowl. After placing it on the dish rack to dry, he walked out of the kitchen and was about to step out into the yard when he heard his cell phone ringing. He searched for the sound and then remembered that it was upstairs. He rushed up the stairs and went back into his room. He picked the phone up from the side table and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" Ryoga spoke into the phone, holding it to his right ear.

"_Ohayou, Ryoga,"_ the person on the other end said. 'Ranma?' Ryoga thought, a little surprised.

"O-Ohayou," he replied. Ryoga walked out of his room.

"_Boy do I have news for you,"_ she said. Ryoga was curious at her words.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked. "You sound a little tired," he continued. Ryoga began to slowly walk down the stairs.

"_I am. And it's because… we have a new baby girl,"_ the girl on the other line broke the news. Ryoga was obviously surprised by the revelation.

"Wha-," he didn't finish as he lost his focus and fell down the stairs. After about 5 seconds of rolling painfully down the stairs, he was on the floor, faced down. The cell phone was thrown out from his hand.

"Ow…," Ryoga muttered. He sat up and arched his back, making a number of pops. "Ow…," he whispered.

"_Hello? Ryoga…what happened?"_ he heard Ranma calling out. Ryoga went to pick up the phone and spoke into it again.

"Nah, it's nothing," he lied.

"_Then what was the noise about?"_ she asked. Ryoga tried to figure something out. Surely she'd laugh if he told her that he fell down the stairs, knowing that he was a martial artist. He glanced at Shirokuro who was sitting not far away from him.

"Actually…Shirokuro fell down the stairs," he said. As if understanding what Ryoga had said, Shirokuro barked angrily at him. Ryoga cringed a bit.

"_Aw…she fell do-…wait a minute. Doesn't Shirokuro have good reflexes?"_ she said, getting suspicious.

"Umm…so…how've you been?" Ryoga asked, trying to change the subject.

He heard her sigh._ "I feel tired, but otherwise okay. What about you?"_

"I'm fine," Ryoga replied. "Hey, um…thanks for telling me about the baby. What are you goin' to name her anyway?" he asked.

"_Well…actually, that's the other reason I called you,"_ the girl said.

"You haven't thought of anything?" Ryoga asked.

"_I have but…I guess it's only fair that you get to choose a name for her as well."_

"Oh…well. Gimme a sec," he said as he thought of a name for a while. "Hmm…how about…Kizuna?"

"_Kizuna?"_

"What? You don't like it?" Ryoga felt offended.

"_No, I like it. In fact…I thought of that name too,"_ she replied.

"Really?" he said softly. There was a short silence before he continued. "Heh…what a weird coincidence," Ryoga said. He stood up and then walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch with Shirokuro beside him.

"_I'm comin' back to Nerima in a few days,"_ Ranma stated.

"For how long?" Ryoga asked.

"_No I mean, I'm movin' back there,"_ she corrected.

"Oh…where're you gonna live?" he asked again.

"_Well…my mom felt that it was appropriate that…that a wife…should stay with her husband,"_ she said, her voice lowering down as her sentence progressed.

"Umm…well…I guess its okay with me. You can sleep in the guest room," Ryoga said, scratching his head.

"_Okay then. It's settled. I'll be there in a few days,"_ she said.

"Okay."

"_Bye,"_ and then the line went dead. Ryoga then set down his phone on the couch. He leaned his head back for a while. He then checked the clock.

"Better go warm up a bit," he said and then pushed himself off the couch. He then walked out of the house into the yard to perform some katas.

…………………………

Another class had ended well. They thought that since it was the holidays, less people would come. They had thought that there would be less than half of them. They were wrong however. The number of students exceeded Ryoga and Akane's expectations. It made them happier.

Ryoga was now leaning against the wall of the dojo, waving at the kids as they walked off with their parents. He watched as Akane talked to one of the kids' parents. Gradually, the number of students decreased as lunch approached.

Ryoga entered the house for lunch just as he always did. He sat far from everyone else at the table. After lunch, he and Akane remained at the dining table and talked for a while.

"You know…she's comin' back in a few days," Ryoga immediately told her. Akane looked confused for a while before realizing what he meant.

"Oh! You mean…" Ryoga nodded. "Wow…after so long…," Akane continued. "I wonder how she's been."

"Well…this morning she gave birth to a daughter," Ryoga blurted. Akane's eyes went wide.

"Really? Congratulations then," Akane said with a smile.

"Heh, thanks," Ryoga replied.

"So she's comin' back eh? What do you think of doing a little homecoming party?" Akane suggested.

"Where?"

"Hmm…at Ukyo's?"

Ryoga thought of that for a while. "Okay, I guess."

"Anyway, where will she be staying?" Akane asked.

"At my house…her mom's orders," Ryoga answered. Akane gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"When she arrives, get her to Ukyo's for dinner," Akane said. "I'll tell the others so that we could get ready. And remember…don't tell her anything about it."

"Sure," Ryoga said and then stood up. "Is the afternoon class on?" he asked.

"We'll see," Akane simply answered.

"Okay, see ya later Akane," Ryoga waved and walked out the front door. He walked down the street towards home.

He felt relieved that he had overcome his getting lost problems. He had tried hard to remember every part of Nerima. He didn't realize that he had a good memory. He memorized every path…every store. Well, he only memorized the usual and important places he needed to go. He was grateful to Akane as she had helped a lot in the process.

Later that day, Akane called and told him that the afternoon class was cancelled. He figured that she wanted to plan the party. He called a number of parents to inform them about the cancellation.

Four days passed and still no sign of her. Ryoga kept waiting on that cloudy afternoon of Friday. He was bored as he lied on the couch. There was nothing on TV. He had tire himself out with a series of katas. He didn't feel like eating. All he could do was lay there gazing at the ceiling. After a while, he began to feel drowsy and eventually fell asleep.

Ryoga was then woken up by a knock on the door. Shirokuro even shook him with her paws on his stomach. Ryoga opened his eyes and then heard the knock again. He shook his drowsiness away and jumped off the couch. Another knock was heard.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'," Ryoga said in an annoyed tone. He answered the door and was quite surprised to find Ranma at his door. "You're…back."

"Yup," Ranma answered. "And I'd like you to meet someone," she continued. Ryoga noticed the little bundle Ranma was holding. It was in fact a baby…their baby. "Say hi Kizuna," Ranma continued. The small girl stared at Ryoga with wide eyes. All Ryoga could do was just stand there as he gazed at his daughter.

…………………………

Okay, that's all for the first chapter. I hope you guys are a little interested in this story after reading this short chapter. So…please review and tell me if there's anything wrong with it. Till the next time.


	2. Adopted

Okay guys, here's the long-awaited 2nd chapter of Accidental Bonds. I thought that I won't be able to post this chapter this week because I thought my family and I were going somewhere. Oh well. I'm glad to have post this chapter. I only re-checked this once, so if there are any mistakes, tell me alright. Okay, here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranma 1/2 manga or anime and never will.

Note: The title of the story may change.

Chapter 2 Adopted

Ryoga just stood there blinking his eyes a few times. Even after a few days, the shock still hadn't receded away. He knew that he was going to have a daughter but he had forgotten about it since Ranma left. And every time he was reminded by it he'd always say that it was a dream. But in the end, he knew he couldn't deny it.

"Uh...Ryoga? Can we come in?" Ranma asked since Ryoga wasn't moving.

Ryoga then realized where they were. "Oh, right. Sorry...come in," he said and moved out of the way, letting Ranma walk in the house.

"Could you hold her for a while?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ryoga replied and then took Kizuna from Ranma's hands. He held the little girl who was wrapped in a little blanket gently. While he looked over his daughter, Ranma set down her bag and then went to sit down at the couch.

"She looks a lot like you," Ryoga murmured; smiling a bit. "Even has the same hair," he continued.

"Hm…what'd you say?" Ranma asked.

"Uh, nothin'," Ryoga said and then walked over to Ranma. Ranma stood up and took Kizuna back into her arms. "Welcome back Ranma," Ryoga finally greeted. Ranma smiled as she held the little girl.

"Thanks," she said. Ranma sat back down when Kizuna started to give out a cute little moan. Her mouth was trying to suckle Ranma's right breast with her hands trying to grasp it.

"Oh, she's hungry already," Ranma said, looking down at her daughter. She chuckled a bit and then unbuttoned her shirt to let the baby feed. Ryoga blushed and tried hard not to nosebleed. Then he remembered something.

"Um…I need to call someone," Ryoga said.

"Oh okay," Ranma replied. Ryoga walked off to the kitchen. He brought out his cell phone and then dialed the house number for the Tendo Dojo. He heard three rings before the phone on the other line was answered.

"_Hello?"_ it was Akane; just the person he wanted to talk to.

"It's me," Ryoga said. "Ranma just arrived and is at my home now," he continued.

"_Great!"_ Ryoga winced as Akane shouted excitedly. _"Okay, bring her to Ukyo's at dinner but don't tell her a thing about it."_

"Okay, okay. I got you the first time," Ryoga said.

"_See you tonight,"_ Akane said and then the phone line went dead. Ryoga placed his phone back into his pocket. Then, he heard Ranma call out.

"Hey Ryoga, while you're in there, could you get me somethin' to eat?" she said. Ryoga poked his head out of the kitchen.

"You sure it's okay? I mean, you're feeding the baby right now," he said.

"I'm sure it's alright," Ranma replied just before her stomach grumbled.

"Oh well," Ryoga said. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Um…anything satisfying maybe?" Ranma replied. Ryoga went to the fridge to find something. There was a jug of cold water, butter; some rotten leftover food which he forgot to throw away. Some vegetables, leftover rice, half a loaf of bread…

"Hey, Ranma, how about bread or rice?" Ryoga called out. He waited for an answer as Ranma thought about it.

"How about ice-cream? Do you have any?" she asked. Ryoga poked his head out of the kitchen again.

"Ice-cream?" Ryoga raised his eyebrow. Ranma was grinning.

"Yeah, I haven't had it in a while now," she said. Ryoga remained at where he was standing. "Aw c'mon, just this once," she half begged. Ryoga sighed.

"Okay, fine," he said and went to the freezer to take out a chocolate chip covered vanilla ice-cream tub. He took a few scoops, placing them into a bowl. After keeping the ice-cream tub, he walked out to Ranma.

"You sure about this?" Ryoga asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ranma replied. "Gimme," she ordered like a little kid.

"Sure, if your hands were free," Ryoga said with a chuckle, pointing out that Ranma's hands were preoccupied. Ranma then pouted. Ryoga chuckled again and then sat on his knees in front of Ranma.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"You want it or not?" Ryoga tempted, holding a spoonful of ice-cream in front of Ranma.

"Ooh fine," Ranma reluctantly gave way. Ryoga smiled and then fed the ice-cream to her. This continued for a while until Ranma spoke.

"Why do you look so happy?" she asked, noticing that Ryoga was smiling all the time.

"I…uh…I guess I'm just happy that you two are back," he responded.

"Oh…," Ranma said. Then, Shirokuro hopped onto the couch beside Ranma. Ranma turned her head to look at the dog and Ryoga accidentally smeared a bit of the ice-cream on Ranma's cheek.

"Oops," Ryoga said. "Don't worry, I'll get it," he said. He leaned over and licked the ice-cream off Ranma's cheek. It was a few seconds too late when Ryoga realized what he just did. Both were stunned. Faint blushes crept on their faces.

'Did he just do that?' Ranma thought.

'Did I just do that?' Ryoga thought.

They sat there quietly, feeling total awkwardness in the situation.

'Idiot! You could've just used your finger Ryoga!' his conscience scolded while he mentally kicked himself. Ryoga was about to open his mouth to apologize when Kizuna had finished feeding. Ranma noticed it.

"Looks like she's done," she said. "You can hold her while I finish the ice-cream."

"O-Okay," Ryoga responded. He placed the bowl on the couch and then took the baby from Ranma's hands. Ryoga nearly nosebleed as Ranma hadn't buttoned her shirt back yet. He was glad that he had been able to control his nosebleed problems. If asked, he wouldn't want to tell how. Ryoga averted his attention towards his daughter. He held her to his eye level while supporting her head.

"So…what does she usually do after…um…feeding?" Ryoga asked, looking at Ranma for an answer. Ranma stopped eating her bowl of ice-cream.

"Well, she doesn't look really tired right now," Ranma said. "I guess you could play with her a little bit. Usually she sleeps right after she's full." Ranma resumed eating.

"Okay then," Ryoga smiled at Kizuna which she returned with her own smile. Kizuna looked so tiny and adorable. Her very short hair spiked out a bit. Occasionally, she'd wave her arms around or threw kicks wildly. Ryoga chuckled at that. He sat at a small distance from where Ranma was. He then laid Kizuna down on the carpet with her blanket serving as a thin spread for her to lie on.

Ryoga took hold of her little hands and moved them around in random directions, quickly but gently. Kizuna giggled as Ryoga softly tickled her stomach. Shirokuro then came to Ryoga's side. She looked at the new family member lying on the floor. Kizuna noticed Shirokuro. She was silent for a few seconds before she started to cry. Ryoga quickly took Kizuna in his arms.

"Shh…it's alright. It's alright," Ryoga softly said. "It's just Shirokuro," he continued. He held her close to him and patted her back gently. Ranma chuckled.

"Aw, Shirokuro freaked her out," Ranma said. Shirokuro was sulking at a corner. "Aw, don't be like that Shirokuro. She'll get used to you," Ranma tried to cheer Shirokuro up. Shirokuro gave out a dog's sigh. Both Ranma and Ryoga laughed. By now, Kizuna had stopped crying.

Ryoga then noticed Ranma staring at him with a smile. He saw something different in it. It wasn't the normal happy smile. Instead, he felt that there was a hidden emotion behind that smile but he just couldn't put it. Ranma noticed Ryoga looking at her and then turned her attention back to her almost finished ice-cream.

Ryoga heard Kizuna yawn and then looked at Ranma.

"I guess she's sleepy now," he said.

"Yeah," Ranma agreed.

"I'll put her in my room," Ryoga stood up. "You're sleepin' there with her. I'll be sleepin' in my parents' room," he continued.

"Oh. Ok," Ranma responded. Ryoga walked up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and laid Kizuna on his bed. She wasn't really sleeping yet. So Ryoga sat on the bed and looked over Kizuna. He stroked her head softly. Kizuna then yawned again. She made cute little noises and was moving her arms up and down in a chopping motion.

"I thought you were tired," Ryoga said to Kizuna with a smile.

"Your room hasn't changed much," Ranma said, coming into the room. She gently placed her bag at a corner of the room. All the souvenirs were still there, neatly arranged on the shelves. If Ranma wasn't mistaken there were a few new ones too.

"You don't mind do you?" Ryoga asked, looking at Ranma. He was referring to the souvenirs.

"Nah, it's fine," Ranma replied. "I'm not sure about Kizuna though," she continued. Ranma walked and sat on the other side of the bed. She looked over their daughter. Kizuna gave out another yawn and this time she looked like she was about to sleep. Ranma bent down and planted a kiss on Kizuna's forehead. A few seconds later, the little girl fell asleep. Both of them felt a bit tired too. Maybe it was because of the gloomy weather.

"Hey, I just noticed," Ranma said suddenly. "You don't get lost anymore."

"Yeah," Ryoga responded. "All thanks to my good memory. I remembered places that I would have to go from time to time. So I managed to stick around Nerima longer now."

"Well good for you then," Ranma said.

"I'm takin' us all to eat out tonight," Ryoga said after a while.

"Really? Where?" Ranma asked.

"How about we eat at Ukyo's?" Ryoga suggested. "Maybe as a homecoming celebration," he continued, careful not to mention about the surprise.

"Wow! Really?!" Ranma exclaimed and then realized that she might've woken up Kizuna. Both checked on their daughter and she was still in a deep sleep. "I haven't had one of Ukyo's okonomiyaki in such a long time," she continued, remembering to lower down her voice.

"Okay, till then, rest up," Ryoga said and then stood up. Ranma went to lie down beside her daughter, holding her gently. Ryoga glanced back and smiled before leaving the room. Slowly, he closed the door and then proceeded downstairs.

'All of this because of one accident,' Ryoga sighed.

…………………………

That night, as Ryoga sat waiting for Ranma and Kizuna to come down, he reminisced how everyone had reacted when they all first knew about Ranma's…their baby. They all took it pretty well…after some time though. He was amazed at how Ranma's former fiancées, though reluctantly, gave up on Ranma.

Suddenly, he heard a car horn. He stood up and opened the door. It was their ride alright. Ryoga had called Nabiki to pick them up.

"Who's that?" Ranma asked, coming down the stairs with Kizuna in her hands.

"Nabiki," Ryoga answered simply. He looked back at Ranma. She was wearing her blue short sleeved Chinese shirt and black trousers. 'Typical,' Ryoga thought.

"You sure it's okay to bring her along?" Ranma asked for the fourth time that day.

"We can't leave her home alone can we?" Ryoga asked.

"Okay then I guess," Ranma said. They walked out of the house. Ryoga then locked the door and followed Ranma to Nabiki's car.

"Are you worried about somethin'?" Ryoga glanced at Ranma.

"Well, there's people around and she might get scared," Ranma answered. "And I really don't like it when she cries," she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Is she fed yet?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah," was Ranma's answer.

"Well, then you shouldn't worry about it," Ryoga said and then opened the rear passenger door while Ranma opened the front door.

"Welcome back Ranma," Nabiki greeted with a genuine smile, just as the door opened.

"Thanks, Nabiki," Ranma replied with a smile of her own. She entered and promptly sat down. Ryoga had entered and closed the door.

"My, what a cute little daughter," Nabiki said quietly as the little girl was sleeping. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Kizuna," Ranma answered. Nabiki nodded in acknowledgement. She then sat straight in the driver's seat.

"To Ucchan's right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ranma and Ryoga answered simultaneously. With that, Nabiki stepped on the gas and drove towards their destination. After a three minute drive, they reached the restaurant.

"Still hasn't changed huh," Ranma said, looking up at the restaurant. Everything was still in its place. Nabiki turned off the engine and they all stepped out of the car. Kizuna suddenly woke up, but at least she didn't cry.

"Is she in?" Ranma asked, seeing that the lights weren't on. She felt strange at that. Usually Ukyo wouldn't close up this fast.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'd let a friend in," Ryoga reassured. He lightly pushed Ranma towards the door of the restaurant. Nabiki followed behind.

"Anyone home?" Ranma knocked on the door. She heard no answer and then tried to turn the knob. The door wasn't locked!

'Somethin' fishy's goin' on here,' Ranma thought. She pushed the door open, making the bell ring. Just as she did so, the lights immediately went on. Everyone she knew was there. The Tendo's, her parents, the friends from Furinkan, and there were some who she was not familiar with. They were all there.

"Welcome home!" they all cheered as soon as the lights were on.

Ranma was speechless but gave a big smile. There was a banner hung across the dining area which read "Welcome Back Ranma!" Kizuna was also looking around at the new faces. She wondered who they were. Then, Akane walked towards Ranma.

"All…all of this is…for me?" Ranma asked.

"Yup," Akane answered with a smile. Then, she saw the little girl Ranma was holding. "Is this her?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "This is Kizuna." Ryoga and Nabiki then walked in the restaurant.

"Kizuna…," Akane repeated. "That's a nice name. You guys thought it out?" Akane asked, glancing at Ryoga and Ranma.

"Uh…yeah," Ryoga answered.

"Well, since the guest of honor has arrived…," Ukyo said behind the grill. "…let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered as she said that. Ukyo started to make the first batches of her famous okonomiyaki. Everyone was practically drooling as they watched the okonomiyakis sizzle.

"Patience guys," Ukyo said, placing one onto a plate. "First who gets to taste it is our guest for tonight," she offered the plate of okonomiyaki to Ranma.

"Um Ryoga," Ranma said. "Could you hold Kizuna for a while?"

"Sure," Ryoga took hold of Kizuna while Ranma took the plate from Ukyo. She sat at the counter and started to eat, bringing back memories of how good it tasted. She savored the first bite, as if it was her last one.

"Oh how I missed the taste," Ranma said. She continued eating while Ukyo gave the others. Ryoga sat beside Ranma but careful not to get too close. He was concerned about Kizuna trying to have a taste of the okonomiyaki. Everyone began eating their okonomiyaki, and so was Ukyo. Ranma had finished and was now being surrounded by other girls. Each of them had a chance to hold Kizuna.

"Kizuna huh?" Ukyo said to Ryoga who was leaning against the counter. She was leaning on the turned off grill. "What made you think of that name?" she asked. Ryoga shrugged in response.

"I dunno. It just came into my head," Ryoga answered.

"It's a beautiful name," Ukyo commented. Ryoga nodded slightly.

"And to think all of this happened by accident," Ryoga's happy expression changed as he remembered the past.

"Oh c'mon Ryoga," Ukyo said. "You're still blaming yourself for that?" Ryoga didn't answer. "It wasn't your fault," Ukyo continued.

"I know, but I just can't help feeling guilty," Ryoga responded. He watched as the other girls talked with Ranma as she held Kizuna on her lap.

"That's in the past now Ryoga," Ukyo said. "Focus on the present. You have a family now. You should live on with your life. Take care of them and try to love them." Ryoga sweat dropped a bit when Ukyo mentioned "love them".

"When did you become so wise?" Ryoga asked humorously.

"I've always been smart," Ukyo claimed in false pride. They laughed. Then called for attention.

"Everyone, I would like to say something," he called again. "Here's a toast for Ranma and Ryoga's new daughter," he said.

"…who is also…," Genma interjected. "…the next heir to the Tendo-Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

"Wait, what?" Ranma said.

"What?" Genma asked back.

"You said that Kizuna is the next heir to the Tendo-Saotome Anything Goes School," Ranma said and then glanced at Ryoga.

"You didn't tell her?" Soun asked Ryoga.

"Don't worry Mr. Tendo," Ryoga replied. "I'll tell her."

"How many times do I have to say it? Just address me as you would your own father," Soun said.

"Right, sorry dad." Ranma continued to stare at Ryoga in confusion. He looked at her and then said "I'll tell you when we get back." At around nine o'clock, the party ended. They had been there for three hours and they didn't even realize it. Nabiki sent them back to their home.

"Thanks for the ride Nabiki," Ranma said, holding the sleeping Kizuna.

"Anytime," Naiki replied. The two Hibiki's stepped out of the car. They watched as Nabiki drove into the night before turning towards the house. Ryoga walked up to the door and unlocked it. They went inside the dark house. Ryoga then turned on the lights.

"I'm gonna put Kizuna to bed," Ranma said after closing the door. She went up the stairs and into Ryoga's room which was now hers. She laid Kizuna down on the bed and let the lights on. Ranma then went back downstairs. She still needed to know.

"Ryoga, what's going on here?" she asked. Ryoga had sat on the couch of the living room. He wasn't doing anything…just sitting. Maybe he was tired. Ranma sat on a chair adjacent to the couch. Ryoga noticed her. "How can you be adopted into the Tendo family when your parents are still around?" Ranma asked. Ryoga sighed sadly and then stared at the floor. "They are still around…right?" Ranma asked. He didn't respond for a while.

"It was about two months after you left," Ryoga began while Ranma listened intently.

Five months ago…

Ryoga had just come home from the Tendo Dojo. The class had been well. He could see progress in the students. Just as he closed the door, the house phone rang. He walked across the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Ryoga said.

"_May I speak to Ryoga Hibiki?"_ the person on the other line asked.

"This is him speaking," Ryoga replied. "Who is this?"

"_I'm a doctor from Sendai hospital. I have terrible news for you Ryoga,"_ the doctor began._ "A few hours ago, a group of hikers brought in your parents from the hills nearby. They were in a very bad condition. They had been infected with cholera,"_ he explained. Ryoga listened carefully while Shirokuro looked at her master.

"_We tried to save them but their condition was too severe. Their bodies had lost a lot of water. We tried for nearly two hours but in the end…we lost them,"_ he continued. Ryoga just stood there in silent shock. _"I'm really sorry Ryoga. I wish I could've done better,"_ the doctor said.

"Th-Thanks for telling me," Ryoga said.

"_If there's anything I could do…,"_ the doctor offered.

"No…it's okay," Ryoga said. "Thanks again doc." He puts down the phone and stood there. Shirokuro walked up to him and rubbed herself at his leg. Ryoga looked at her and then kneeled. He rubbed Shirokuro's head.

"At least I still have you right?" Ryoga tried to smile as his tears poured out. He then hugged Shirokuro to him.

…………………………

Ranma sat on the chair in silence after listening to Ryoga's explanation. He had stopped talking and was now staring at the floor.

"I'm…sorry to hear that, Ryoga," Ranma said sympathetically after a while of silence. Ryoga then looked at Ranma and smiled sadly.

"It's alright. I've been fine," Ryoga reassured. "I'm used to being alone. Always wandering around…not knowing where I was," he chuckled lightly.

"Is that why you're always depressed?" Ranma asked. Ryoga didn't answer though but she didn't need one.

"But I'm not alone anymore," Ryoga said. "I've got Shirokuro, the others, Kizuna and you," he continued. Ranma didn't know why but she blushed when Ryoga mentioned her. If she wasn't mistaken, she could see Ryoga blushing as well.

"You'd better go to sleep," Ryoga suggested.

"Okay then," Ranma replied. "I'm sorry I brought up about your parents," she said.

"Hey, I told you not to worry about it," Ryoga said with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." Ranma smiled in response. She stood up and walked to the stairs. She glanced back at Ryoga.

"I'm glad that you're not being depressed as you usually are," she said, smiling. "I'm proud of you." Ranma then climbed up the stairs and into her room. Ryoga then stood up, closed the lights and went upstairs.

…………………………

Okay, I know most of you, if not all, would complain that I haven't explained much of the back story. In fact, this chapter wasn't designed to explain that. I'll tell you about what happened in chapter 4. But if you noticed, I laid out a few hints on what happened. Until chapter 4 is out, you guys can use your imagination. Next chapter will be out next week hopefully. I'm having my midyear exam the week after next week. So, till then, bye. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

P.S. Could any of you suggest a better title for this story? Accidental Bonds sounds...


	3. Here's Mom

Here you go, chapter 3. Sorry for the delayed update. There was the exam and the distractions and writer's block. I'd have to admit that this chapter is not that entertaining as the first two (if the first two were entertaining). And I'm sorry that this chapter's a little short. When I thought out this chapter, I knew it was gonna be like that. Anyway, here you go. I hope you all are still interested in this.

Chapter 3 Here's Mom

Ranma's eyes suddenly opened. She sat up and then looked around. It was still dark, not even a speck of light was seen. She checked the clock on the bedside table to her right.

"3.30?" Ranma said. She sighed quietly. "The nightmares are coming back," she spoke to herself. Then she heard a small noise on her left. She turned to look and found that Kizuna was awake. The little girl gazed at her mother. Her hands moved around slowly. She then rubbed her tired eyes and gave out a small yawn.

"Aw, did I wake you up?" Ranma smiled at her daughter. She then picked the little girl up and caught on an awful scent.

"I guess its diaper change time," Ranma sighed but then chuckled lightly. She put Kizuna back on the bed and went to turn on the lights. Kizuna blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the light.

"I'll be back in a few seconds," Ranma smiled at Kizuna and then left the room. She hurried downstairs and turned on the lights. She grabbed a bag filled with diapers and then went back upstairs, not forgetting to turn off the lights. She heard Kizuna crying as she ascended the stairs. She doubled her pace and entered the room.

"Oh, please don't cry," Ranma begged as she started to change the little girl. A few seconds later she was all done.

"There, good as new," Ranma smiled. She was glad that her mother had taught her how to change the baby's diapers. She was a bit reluctant at first but decided to just go on with it. It didn't turn out so bad after all. Ranma went to throw the dirty diaper into a nearby trash bin. She then returned to Kizuna and lifted her up. As Ranma gently stroked her baby's head, Kizuna started to quiet down.

"Good girl. Now go back to sleep," Ranma ordered softly. Just then, Ryoga walked in the room.

"Somethin' wrong?" Ryoga asked drowsily and then yawned.

"Nothin' I couldn't handle," Ranma answered, a bit startled at Ryoga's sudden question. She saw Ryoga yawn again and then said, "Why did you get out of bed?"

"I thought you left her alone…or didn't hear her cry," Ryoga replied, now quite awake.

"Hey, I wouldn't be that stupid to not hear her," Ranma said and laid Kizuna back down.

Ryoga stared at Ranma for a while as she sat there silently. She looked thoughtful. Something was disturbing her he assumed.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," she replied. She noticed Ryoga looking at her. "What?"

"You seem troubled," he said.

Ranma shook her head. "I'm alright," she said.

"Well okay then," Ryoga pushed off the door frame and took hold of the door knob. "See ya in a few hours," he said and then closed the door. After he did so, Ranma sighed. She then lied back down beside Kizuna and fell back to sleep.

…………………………

Ryoga yawned and then closed the door of his bedroom. He walked to his old room and looked inside. He saw Kizuna sleeping alone on the bed. He figured that Ranma might've woken up to whip up breakfast. He went to sit down and watched Kizuna, waiting for her to wake up. The small girl then moved a bit and then slowly she opened her eyes. Ryoga couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there little girl, you're finally up," he said. Kizuna stared at Ryoga as if meeting him for the first time. "C'mon, let's go take a look at what your mom's doing," Ryoga said and then gently lifted Kizuna. He got out of the room and started walking downstairs. He then went straight into the kitchen.

"Ranma, little girl's up," he said. Ranma turned from what she was doing and smiled.

"Ohayou, Kizuna," she said. As if understanding, Kizuna smiled back. Ranma then turned back to what she was doing.

"So what's for breakfast?" Ryoga asked, peering over Ranma's shoulder. Ranma was slightly startled when she wanted to turn her head to answer as Ryoga was behind her.

"Just something simple…a few sardine sandwiches," she answered. "You don't have much food here do ya?"

"I don't eat a lot like you," Ryoga replied. "Well, not as much as you."

"Go sit at the dining table. I'll bring 'em out," Ranma said. Ryoga turned and walked over to the dining area. Just as he sat down Ranma came out with 10 sardine sandwiches.

"You finished up all my bread didn't you?" Ryoga asked.

"Heh, yeah," Ranma grinned sheepishly. She sat down and placed the plate of sandwiches down on the table. Ryoga immediately took one and so did Ranma.

"Oh yeah…make sure she doesn't eat them," Ranma said.

"Yeah, yeah I know that," Ryoga replied.

"So what do you usually do in the mornings?" Ranma asked.

"Well, there usually would be classes at the Tendo Dojo. But I told Akane I won't be coming this morning," Ryoga said.

"Wait, you teach classes at the dojo?" Ranma said. "Since when?"

"Ever since you left I guess," Ryoga answered, snatching another sandwich. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I haven't had a sparring partner in a while, so maybe after this a little sparring?" Ranma suggested.

"What about her?" Ryoga lifted Kizuna.

"Oh, right," Ranma realized that no one was around to hold Kizuna. Just then, the house phone rang. "I'll get it," Ranma stood up as she finished her fourth sandwich. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi," she spoke into the phone. "Oh, hi mom…You're what...but…oh right, I forgot…this evening huh…okay then, bye." Ranma turned to look at Ryoga.

"That was mom. She said she'll be coming over to stay here for a few days this evening," she said.

"Why?" Ryoga asked.

"She just wants to be close to Kizuna I guess," Ranma sat back at her place and grabbed another sandwich, leaving the last one for Ryoga. "And who wouldn't want to?" Ranma smiled at Kizuna.

"I guess I won't be teaching this evening too. So what do we do till this afternoon?" Ryoga asked.

"Maybe prepare the guest room," Ranma suggested. "And after that…"

"We'll just have to find something to do then," Ryoga sighed. "I think I'll go train outside. Here, hold her," he said, offering Kizuna to Ranma. He stood up to walk outside when Ranma suddenly spoke.

"Actually, ever since I got pregnant, I haven't trained in the Art," Ranma confessed. "I'm gonna need a lot of training time to get me back on track."

"I wanna see first how much you slacked off," Ryoga said. "So, maybe later we'll spar."

"Yeah, sounds good," Ranma agreed. Ryoga walked outside and started on his kata while Ranma watched from inside. She missed practicing the Art. But when she thought about it, she didn't really mind carrying Kizuna for 9 months. She was happy that Kizuna was a perfectly healthy girl. She was even happier that people had accepted her having a baby with Ryoga.

'Wait, that sounded…,' Ranma thought. She shrugged it off and continued watching Ryoga.

…………………………

The two teens waited impatiently while watching TV. They were waiting for Nodoka to arrive. The guest room was prepared and the only thing missing was the person. Ranma and Ryoga were watching a movie which looked interesting to them. At least they had something to do to kill the time. Kizuna had dozed off minutes ago on Ranma's lap and Shirokuro was sleeping on Ryoga's right side.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Ryoga said, standing up and walked over to the door. Ranma stood up, careful not to wake Kizuna. Ryoga answered the door and there stood his mother-in-law.

"Welcome, Saotome-san," Ryoga greeted.

"No need to be so polite dear. Just call me mom or Nodoka if you like," she said.

"Okay then," Ryoga said. "Heh, my…dad said that to me too." Ryoga moved out of the way to let Nodoka in.

"Oh yes, you've been adopted into the Tendo family. I wonder why Genma didn't tell me anything of it," Nodoka said as she pulled her luggage and set it aside.

"Must've forgotten about it," Ranma said. "It's probably because he had too much sake, celebrating the joining of the schools." The three chuckled at that.

"So how's my little granddaughter?" Nodoka asked, looking at Ranma.

"She's sleeping right now, but okay," Ranma answered. "It's only been a day you haven't seen her."

"Well, that's how grandmothers are," Nodoka said, smiling. "So, where do I sleep? I'm planning to be here for about a week," she continued.

"Ranma will show you. I'll bring your luggage there," Ryoga said.

"C'mon mom, this way," Ranma started to walk up the stairs with her mom following behind. Ryoga picked up the luggage easily and followed the other two upstairs. Ranma led her mother to the first door to the left.

"Here you go mom. Hope the room's good enough," Ranma said, opening the door to show the guest room.

"Oh it's just fine Ranma," Nodoka said, entering the room. It was almost like the guest room at the Tendo's. Most of the room was empty but there was a bed there. There was only one cupboard opposite the bed. Ryoga then came in and placed the luggage near the bed.

"So where do you sleep Ranma?" Nodoka asked.

"I sleep with Kizuna in Ryoga's room. He sleeps in his parents' room," Ranma answered.

"Isn't the wife supposed to sleep with the husband?" Nodoka asked with a sly grin.

"What…but…," Ranma blushed lightly.

"Don't you think so Ryoga?" Nodoka looked at Ryoga.

"Well…um…," Ryoga murmured, blushing slightly.

"It won't do," Nodoka sighed. "Ranma, you can let Kizuna sleep with me. You two would have to share a bed. I think Ryoga's parents' room would be perfect."

"B-But…," Ranma started.

"Ranma, do you want me to tell Ryoga what you told me?" Nodoka asked slyly.

"Y-You wouldn't," Ranma said. Nodoka kept grinning. "I can't believe it, my own mother blackmailing me."

"Until I go back home, you two will have to sleep together," Nodoka continued. The two teens groaned in defeat. Nodoka gave out a slight chuckle and then stood up. "I think I'll go downstairs and see if there's anything on," she said and walked out of the door.

"What'd you tell her?" Ryoga asked.

"You don't need to know," Ranma quickly answered and walked out of the room.

'Now I'm curious,' Ryoga thought. He then too walked out of the room.

…………………………

"I can't believe mom would do that," Ranma huffed as she sat down on her side of the bed.

"I guess we underestimated your mother," Ryoga said, turning off the lights. "Still, what did you tell her?" he asked looking at her.

"Nothing!" Ranma replied angrily.

"Okay, okay," Ryoga warded it off. "I guess we have to get used to each other," he sighed.

"Don't try anything P-chan," Ranma warned, giving a look that said "I'll kill you if you did".

"You'd think I'd do that, especially with you?" Ryoga retorted.

"Well, you had no problems with Akane," Ranma said.

"I-I don't do that anymore," Ryoga crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, hiding the faint blush creeping on his face.

"What happened? She finally found out?" Ranma asked, grinning.

"No, I just wanted to stop doing that," Ryoga answered, still looking away. Ranma lightly scoffed and then lied down, facing away from Ryoga. "What you don't believe me?" he said.

"I didn't say that," Ranma looked at Ryoga.

"Never mind," Ryoga sighed and lied down on his side of the bed. "This is the first time I saw you wearing a nightdress," he said.

"Mom wanted me to," Ranma said. "It actually feels nice," she continued as she stroked the fabric of her nightdress. "Wait, are you trying to start with me?" Ranma asked.

"Do you really think I'm a pervert?" Ryoga retorted, pulling on the bed sheet.

"Well, you used to-," Ranma started to answer.

"Don't answer that," Ryoga quickly cut her off. Ranma then pulled the other half of the bed sheet over her. Slowly, both of them began to drift off to sleep.

…………………………

Ryoga felt the bed sheet being jerked to Ranma's side, causing him to wake up. He checked the clock and it showed that it was 2.45 in the morning. He lightly groaned and turned to see what was going on. He saw that Ranma was sitting up and was wide awake. What's more was that she had a look of terror on her face.

"Hey, you alright?" Ryoga asked, lifting himself up on his elbows. He then proceeded to sit up.

"I-It's nothing," Ranma shook her head.

"I'm not an idiot Ranma," Ryoga said. Ranma glanced at Ryoga and then sighed.

"Just a nightmare…about…," Ranma trailed off. Ryoga understood though.

"About that huh?" he said sympathetically.

"It stopped a few weeks after I left, but now they're back," Ranma added. She then looked at Ryoga. "Sorry I woke you up," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Ryoga said. Ranma then lied back down and so did Ryoga. She turned away from him but he stared at Ranma's back for a while before turning away. He stared at nothing sadly as he immediately remembered what had happened roughly 9 months earlier.

…………………………

Hehe…that's a good place for a cliffhanger. As I said, this chapter wasn't that entertaining. I hope you guys are still interested though. The next one will be a flashback and you guys will finally know what happened. And it'll probably be longer than this one. So, be patient for the upcoming chapter. Point out the mistakes I missed out on. See ya till then!

P.S. I updated the first chapter of A Sealed Truth. Try checking it out.


	4. It All Started With

I'm so happy that I uploaded this! And it's all thanks to you guys! Your reviews motivated me to hurry up with this chapter. As you can see, it's pretty long. And the flashback is not even complete yet! The excess part will be in chapter 5. Anyway, in this chapter you'll find out what had happened. It's not Ryoga's memory. It's like rewinding y'know? Never mind, go ahead and read.

Chapter 4 It All Started With…

Ranma was currently walking on top the fence alone. Earlier that morning he had followed Akane and her family to her mother's grave. Nabiki and Akane then asked Ranma about his mother. His father just lied about it. Ranma wondered why but shrugged it off as he continued to walk along the top of the fence. He then wondered about what his mother would be like. Then, he felt the section of the fence he was on started to give way.

"Uh oh," Ranma said. He then quickly jumped onto the next section of the fence. "Whew. That was a little too close," he said but not before the section he was standing on gave way too. Ranma fell into the canal below and changed genders.

"Damn it," Ranma cursed.

"Hello down there!" Ranma heard a voice call out to her. She looked up and there was a woman on the edge of the high wall. "Do you need any help miss?" the woman asked.

"Um…" was all Ranma could say.

"Here, hold onto this and I'll pull you up," the unknown woman said, holding out something wrapped in silk.

"Th-Thank you," Ranma said as she took hold of the object. Ranma misjudged her strength and accidentally pulled the woman into the canal.

"Ah, y-your kimono's all wet! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ranma panicked. Instead of being annoyed, the older woman smiled.

"My, how tomboyish you are," she said. She then placed a hand on Ranma's head. Ranma quieted down and got a good look of the woman. "Don't worry about me. But young ladies should act like young ladies," she continued. The woman then stood up and started to walk away.

"Well, I need to go now. Watch out for loose fences," she said. Ranma just stared as the woman walked off.

"She was…nice to me…," Ranma said slowly. She then climbed out of the canal and immediately ran towards home to get changed.

"Tadaima!" Ranma called out, but was suddenly scooped up by her father.

"Ranma, we're going for a training trip!" Genma said all ready with his backpack.

"Why are we leaving all of a sudden?!" Ranma asked.

"No time to explain," Genma said, his voice sounded as if he was panicked.

"You're not going anywhere Saotome," Soun said, tripping Genma. "Not until you explain this postcard," he continued, throwing the said postcard to the ground.

Ranma managed to get her head out from under Genma and took a look at the postcard. It read:

_Genma,_

_I've finally found you! I'll be right there!_

_Nodoka._

"So pop screamed like a little girl and started packing after reading that postcard?" Ranma asked as he poured hot water onto himself. Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi were sitting in the family area while Soun had Genma tied up.

"Uncle Saotome, could you please explain this?" Kasumi asked, holding the postcard.

"For the love of God, let me go!" Genma yelled as he struggled to break loose.

"Nodoka…that sounds pretty feminine," Nabiki said, reading the postcard.

"Who is Nodoka, uncle?" Kasumi asked, looking at the tied up Genma.

"Let's just say her presence gives me great discomfort," Genma answered.

"Gee, who would've guessed that?" Ranma said sarcastically as he planted a foot at the side of Genma's face. "What did you do this time?" Ranma asked, pulling Genma close to his face by his gi. "Lie, cheat, steal, or all of them?" Ranma continued.

"Are you talking about me?" Genma asked innocently.

"Of course I am! Why else would you wanna go training?!" Ranma yelled. "You must've done something really bad this time pop," he continued.

"My own son…accusing me of such horrible deeds," Genma said.

"She's probably a debt collector," Nabiki guessed.

"Or probably a restaurant owner that Uncle Saotome swindled to get free food," Akane suggested.

"Maybe, Uncle Saotome stole something from this Nodoka lady and she wants it back," Kasumi figured.

"No, she's not any of those!" Genma said. He then somehow broke free from the ropes restraining him. "She's Ranma's…"

"My what?" Ranma asked. "Well, she's my what?" he asked again.

"Hello is anyone home?" a female voice asked from the front door.

"NOO!! She's here! Hide me!" Genma panicked. He then unsuccessfully tried to hide himself under a cushion.

"Please forgive me darling! I didn't mean it! My love, have pity on me!" Genma said. Everyone was surprised by the old man's reaction.

"What did you just say pop?" Ranma asked, pulling his father from his hiding place.

"He called her 'darling' and 'my love'" Nabiki answered Ranma's question.

"She's Ranma's mother?" Kasumi asked. Genma was still avoiding the questions as he held the cushion tightly on his head.

"Your wife? Oh, Saotome…," Soun said.

"Nerima All-night Sushi Delivery Service. I'm here to pick up the plates," an over-weight woman called out.

"So you're Saotome's wife eh? No wonder we always order from you," Soun greeted.

"No, she's not my wife!" Genma said.

"Pop," Ranma said, elbowing his father's head. "So…the person who sent this postcard…"

"…said that she's coming here…" Kasumi continued.

"…and she's none other than Ranma's mother!" Nabiki said excitedly. Genma sighed and reluctantly nodded.

'My…mother…' Ranma thought.

"Ranma…you must be so happy," Akane said. They all then sat down and waited for Ranma's mother's arrival.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked, noticing Ranma was being silent.

"I don't know what to think," Ranma replied. "It's all so sudden. I don't even remember anything about her."

"Hello in there! Is anyone home?" a woman's voice came from the front door. Everyone stood up and rushed to the front door…all except Genma and Ranma. Ranma just sat there, not really knowing how to react now that his mother had arrived.

"Come on, Ranma," Akane called out as she ran with the others to the front door.

"I wonder what kind of person she is," Nabiki said enthusiastically.

"This is so exciting," Kasumi said. Genma then suddenly came up behind Ranma.

"Forgive me Ranma…," he said and then grabbed hold of Ranma and proceeded to jump towards the koi pond. "…but you may never meet your mother as you are now!"

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. He quickly reacted by spinning his body while at the same time sweeping his father with his right foot, causing Genma to fall first into the pond. Ranma used his father's body to shield himself from the water and jumped away from the pond, whilst avoiding the splash of water.

"Heh, stupid old man," Ranma smirked and then went to join the others at the front door. Genma emerged from the pond as a panda and held up a sign saying:

'I'll never be able to return home.'

"Hello, I'm Nodoka Saotome," the visitor introduced herself. She was a beautiful middle-aged woman who wore a blue kimono and was carrying a stick of some sort wrapped in silk.

"Welcome to our humble home," Soun said.

"Thank you," Nodoka responded. I've heard a rumor that Genma Saotome and his son live here. Is it true?"

'So this is Ranma's mother?' Akane thought. Ranma then came to the entrance and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Ranma asked, feeling a little awkward. He then saw the woman standing in the genkan. He recognized her as the woman who had tried to help him out of the canal.

"R-Ranma?" Nodoka stared at the young man. "Is…Is it you my son?" she asked. Ranma felt warmth in him as he finally got to meet his long lost mother. He nodded, answering his mother's question. Then, it seemed as if a path opened between him and his mother as the Tendo's gave way. Nodoka took off her shoes, still staring at Ranma and stepped into the house. Ranma walked slowly towards his mother.

"My…how wonderful you've turned out," Nodoka said. Ranma couldn't help but smile.

"Mom…," Ranma choked out. Nodoka then pulled his son into a warm embrace.

"Oh, Ranma," Nodoka said, letting her tears flow. "How I've longed to see you," she continued as she held Ranma even tighter, as if not wanting to let go of him ever again. Ranma couldn't hold back his own tears of joy. He never felt so happy before in his life…so peaceful…so safe. Ranma smiled and just let his mother hold him.

Soun was wailing at the touching moment before him. Kasumi and Akane had tears in their eyes while Nabiki smiled as she held back on her own tears.

"I missed you so much Ranma," Nodoka said, stroking her son's hair after letting him go. Ranma continued to smile but then went to a look of slight worry. "What's wrong?" Nodoka asked.

"I…I need to show you something mom," Ranma said. Then, suddenly Genma – still a panda – came rushing into the entrance. He paused when he saw his wife there with his son.

"Um…why is there a panda in the house?" Nodoka asked, strangely calmly.

"I'll get to that," Ranma said. He then led his mother into the family area. The others followed including Genma. Ranma then went into the kitchen and came out with a glass of water. Genma held up a sign saying:

'Don't do it Ranma.'

Ranma just ignored his father and looked at his mom.

"While pop and I were training in China, we came across a place called Jusenkyo. It's a valley of cursed springs. If you fall into that spring, you take the form of the last animal or person who drowned in there," Ranma explained. Genma started to panic and seemed to sweat. "It's kinda hard to believe which is why I'm going to show you."

"So, Ranma…you fell into one of those springs?" Nodoka asked. Ranma nodded sadly.

"Pop fell into the spring of drowned panda," Ranma said. Nodoka blinked and then looked behind her at the sitting panda.

"You don't say…"

"Yup, say hi to pop mom," Ranma said. Genma nervously waved at his wife. Nodoka then turned back to look at Ranma.

"What spring did you fall into?" she asked. Ranma sighed and then poured the water in the glass over himself. Instantly, Ranma lost height and changed into a red-headed girl. Nodoka was surprised to see the change.

"Cold water activates the curse. But hot water reverses it until I get hit by cold water again," Ranma explained.

"Y-You're that girl…" Nodoka began but Ranma cut her off as she nodded.

"I bet you're disappointed mom," Ranma said, lowering her head. She was surprised when her mother laughed.

"Oh my, not at all. Well maybe a bit but I'm quite amused," Nodoka said. Ranma's face lit up.

"R-Really?" she asked. Nodoka nodded.

"No wonder I thought you looked so familiar," she said. "You looked just like me when I was younger. Only I was less of a tomboy and you're much cuter." Ranma blushed at that comment.

"Ooh, Ranma's mommy's cute little girl," Nabiki teased.

"Shut up Nabiki!" Ranma warned though her blush deepened. Nodoka smiled and ruffled Ranma's hair.

"It's funny when you think about it," Nodoka said. "I have only one child but I have a son and a daughter," she continued. "Although, I'm a little mad at a certain someone," she said and then looked back at the panda. Soun then came up behind Genma and poured a kettle of hot water on the panda.

"Tendo, how could you?" Genma said dramatically.

"It doesn't matter Saotome. She knows it's you," Soun replied.

"Genma, you still remember that promise don't you?" Nodoka asked, a little angry. Genma was reluctant to answer but under Nodoka's fierce glare he sighed.

"Yes my dear," Genma answered.

"Promise?" Ranma said. "What promise?"

"Everyone, sit down," Nodoka said. "I think all of you should hear this." Everyone sat down at the table. "Before my husband left with Ranma, he made a promise."

"What was it?" Ranma asked, still in female form.

"He promised to make you a man among men. And if he were to fail…you and my husband are banned from…"

"The clan?!" Soun interrupted.

"Let me finish," Nodoka looked coldly at Soun. He gulped and then quieted down.

"If my husband were to fail…he is banned from returning to my home and Ranma is banned to go on any training trips with him," Nodoka finished. Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's what you were afraid of old man?" Ranma asked.

'What kind of promise is that?' Akane thought.

"I know it sounds silly…which I think it is actually," Nodoka continued. "But I have the deal right here," she said, pulling out the said deal. "And a promise is a promise."

"Oh please reconsider Nodo-chan," Genma begged. "I wasn't really thinking when I said that." Everyone ignored him.

"So, pop won't be going home then?" Ranma asked. "Poor him," she teased.

"What about you Ranma?" Akane asked. Ranma looked to her left at Akane. "Are you going to stay with your mom?" she continued. Ranma saw her smiling but in her eyes she looked…hopeful and sad? What was she hoping and being sad for?

"I…" Ranma began.

"It's your choice Ranma," Nodoka said. "Though, I'd really like to spend more time with my son…daughter…child. Yes, let's go with that." Ranma chuckled at that. She thought about it for a few seconds and then answered.

"Well, I guess for a few days. It would be nice to get to know you mom," Ranma said. Just then, Happosai showed up and latched himself onto Ranma's breasts.

"Oh, I missed you Ranma," Happosai said, burying his face into Ranma. "And I have a little something for you," he said and then reached for his pocket (somewhere)

"Get off me you old freak!" Ranma yelled and was about to punch Happosai when he took out a cube shaped ornament of some sort. The holes on the side formed patterns and there was a little smoke coming out from inside it. Happosai brought it close to Ranma and she accidentally inhaled the smoke and stopped from punching Happosai. Happosai then jumped off from Ranma and looked at her.

"Did it work?" he said to himself.

"What is that?" Akane asked, noticing that Ranma was silent and her head lowered. "What did you do to him?"

"It's something that I bought from a traveling salesman while I was off training," Happosai began as he looked at the cube in his hand. "You see the smoke coming out from it? It's supposed to emphasize the lust of a girl."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at the same time. Ranma then raised her head. She looked around and caught eye of Soun. She then stood up and slowly approached Soun in a seductive manner.

"Come here big boy," Ranma said sexily. Akane quickly responded by bringing out her mallet and punting Ranma out of the house.

"That was dangerous," Akane panted. "What kind of a freak are you!" she screamed at Happosai.

"Tell us master! How is the spell broken?" Soun asked.

"I'm not telling," Happosai said. Then they heard the sound of a sword being pulled out. They all looked at Nodoka who had unsheathed her katana.

"It's either you tell or you shall meet your demise," Nodoka said coldly, pulling the sword out even further. Happosai shivered and then gave in.

'She's scary,' Akane thought.

"The only way to break the spell is to satisfy Ranma's girl side's lust," Happosai said.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Akane said. "Who knows what will happen if we don't find Ranma?" she quickly got up, followed by Genma, Soun and Happosai. They began their search for Ranma.

…………………………

It had been a month since he last been to Nerima. And now, Ryoga was back and in front of his house. He had picked up some souvenirs from his 'travels'. And this was just the right time to drop them off.

"I wonder if mom and dad are home," he said as he unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and went inside. He looked around the empty house and could tell that they hadn't come back.

"Or probably I just missed them," Ryoga said to himself. Then, Shirokuro came from upstairs and rushed towards Ryoga. Ryoga went down on his knees and hugged Shirokuro.

"Hey girl," he said. "How's it been?" he asked while Shirokuro licked him. "Mom and dad didn't come back huh?" he asked. As if she understood, Shirokuro shook her head sadly. "Oh well. I got some new souvenirs. I wonder if I still have some space in – CRASH – What the…"

He heard the crash coming from upstairs. He stood back up, letting go of his backpack and rushed up the stairs. He checked his room and then the guest room. He then finally checked his parents' room. True enough, there was a hole in the roof. He looked around for the object that crashed into the room. Then, from under the rubble beside the bed, Ranma crawled out.

"Ranma, you'd better explain why you crashed into my parents' room!" Ryoga yelled. When Ranma just stood there and didn't answer, he felt that something was amiss. "Answer me you idiot!" Ryoga said. Ranma raised her head and slowly approached Ryoga. "What…what do you want?" he asked as he started to back away.

"My lust is burning," Ranma said seductively. "I want you Ryoga." Ryoga was freaked out and ran downstairs. He dialed the number to the Tendo dojo which he kept near the phone.

"Moshi-moshi," Ryoga said into the phone.

"_Who's this?"_ came Kasumi's voice.

"Kasumi, Ranma's at my house and he's acting really strange right now!" Ryoga said.

"_Oh my…Akane, Ranma's at Ryoga's house,"_ Ryoga heard Kasumi call out. He then heard the phone being passed.

"_Ryoga, whatever you do, keep Ranma away from yourself and any other boys,"_ Akane said.

"A-Akane…what's going on?" Ryoga asked.

"_Happosai put a sp…"_ he didn't hear Akane finish as Ranma disconnected the line. She was behind Ryoga, her left hand roaming slowly across Ryoga's torso.

"It's just you and me now," she said in the same seductive manner.

…………………………

Akane put down the phone. She had a look of horror on her face. She had came back just in time to warn Ryoga.

"Ranma is at Ryoga's house. We need to get there quick!" Akane said to her father and Genma. She then looked around. "Where's Happosai?" she asked.

"I think he ran off," Sooun said.

"Damn it!" Akane cursed. "C'mon, we need to go!" With that, the three headed out again and this time towards Ryoga's house.

…………………………

"R-Ranma…what are you doing?" Ryoga asked. He had his back at the wall and Ranma was close to him. She was leaning into Ryoga and gripping his shirt lightly.

"It looks like I've found the perfect one," Ranma said, smiling sexily. "I feel so hot," she backed away slightly. "Would you help me Ryoga?" she asked playfully as she opened the top button of her shirt. Slowly, she proceeded to the next one.

"Ranma, could you stop…" Ryoga froze suddenly.

'What the…What's going on?' Ryoga thought. 'I can't move anything.'

His hands then slowly reached out to Ranma's shirt.

'What? No, stop! Why can't I control my hands?'

'What's going on? What's Ryoga trying to do?' Ranma thought. 'Damn it, I can't control anything.'

Ryoga had opened the last button and he slowly slid Ranma's shirt off herself, exposing her top half. He then leaned down and kissed Ranma.

'I'm…kissing…Ranma…," Ryoga thought. 'This is so wrong!'

'He's…he's…oh, great! It's happening again!' Ranma thought. 'At least he's better than…what am I saying?!'

"I still feel hot Ryoga," Ranma said.

'Wait, that wasn't me, talking!' Ranma thought. 'It must be what Happosai did. Ryoga, stop! Snap out of it!'

Both of them had shed all their clothing and now Ryoga was on top of Ranma on the couch.

"Take me, Ryoga. Make me yours," Ranma said. Ryoga obeyed without hesitant.

'No, this can't be happening! This isn't real! It's all a dream right?' Ryoga thought. 'No, this isn't a dream. I have to stop this…I have to resist somehow…but she feels so…good. It's so warm and…What the hell am I thinking!'

'Ryoga, please stop! This isn't right! I'm a guy!' Ranma thought. 'This isn't happening! It can't be! Ryoga, stop! You're not this cruel! Please Ryoga! But…why do I feel so…good…It, feels nice. The feeling of Ryoga…inside me…No! No! I can't submit!'

'I have to fight it!' Ryoga and Ranma thought. But their minds were powerless against the spell.

"Oh yes…Ryoga…," Ranma moaned. "Come in me…" Ranma moaned loudly as both of them reached their climax.

'No…' both of them thought. Just then, Akane, Soun and Genma burst through the front door. They were shocked at the scene before them.

Ranma sighed and then said "I've got what I wanted." The real Ranma then came back to her body and Ryoga had snapped out of the spell. The two stared at each other. Ranma was about to yell at Ryoga when she was surprised to feel a drop of water on her cheek. She then noticed that Ryoga was crying.

"I'm…sorry…Ranma," he said before collapsing onto Ranma making her gasp. She was starting to black out herself.

"Ry…Ryoga…" she said before everything went black.

…………………………

Well there it is; chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. Like I said, the flashback's not complete yet. That will continue in chapter 5. Y'know, for some funny reason I always forget to put Shirokuro in there somewhere. Oh, and if anyone asks "What happened to Ryoga's curse?" well, don't worry about that, I'll turn him into a pig later on. Tell me any mistakes you found. Also tell me if this chapter is still T-rated. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing this story. Next chapter will come out soon and chapter 2 of A Sealed Truth would be coming out in a few days.


	5. unnamed

HAHA!! YES!! It's finally up. Man did I have problems with this. I blame writer's block and myself for getting distracted by…uh…distractions. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the long delay. Man, I really need to get away from distractions. Also, I didn't forget to write the chapter name. I just couldn't come up with one. Not that it matters a lot.

Chapter 5

Akane was sitting on the floor and watched as Ryoga slowly began to wake up. She, her father and Genma were still in Ryoga's house and were all gathered in the living area. They were all still shaken at what they saw two hours earlier. Soun, Genma and Akane had moved Ranma and Ryoga on separate futons on the floor. They were now covered with bed sheets from Ryoga and the guests' room.

"Ryoga-kun…" Akane said as the boy started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and then sat up. Akane didn't dare say anything.

"Was it…was it all a dream?" Ryoga asked himself. He then glanced at Ranma who was still sleeping on another futon on his right. "R-Ranma…" Ryoga had a look of horror on his face.

"Ryoga," Soun said, grasping the boy's shoulders. "How…how could you fall for it?" he started to wail.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you know that Happosai had put a dreadful spell on Ranma?!" Genma said to Ryoga's face.

"S-Spell?" Ryoga asked. The two elders then stood up with faces of anger. Their auras flared around them. Ryoga sweat dropped.

"How dare you take advantage of my son," Genma said in a deadly tone.

"Because of you, the schools may never be joined," Soun said in an equally deadly tone.

"Quit it you two!" Akane yelled, planting them to the floor with her mallet.

"You just…did that to your father," Ryoga said, looking at the passed out bodies.

"I don't think he'll remember what happened. I'm sorry I didn't warn you quickly enough," Akane said regrettably, sitting back down.

"They said something about Happosai's spell," Ryoga said. Akane nodded in response.

"You see, Happosai had just come back and he brought a strange ornament. At that time Ranma was a girl, explaining the curse to his mother. That ornament had a little smoke coming out of it and Ranma accidentally breathed it in making his female side's desire stronger," Akane explained.

"But…that doesn't explain why I couldn't control my movements," Ryoga said. He then noticed how he wasn't stuttering while talking to Akane. He chuckled inwardly.

"If it was controlling Ranma, then the spell must've controlled you too," Akane figured. Ryoga sighed sadly.

"Akane," Ryoga called out softly after a brief silence. "Where are…my clothes?" Akane realized that he was still undressed.

"Oh, here," Akane blushed lightly as she caught sight of Ryoga's body. She handed Ryoga's clothes to him. She turned away as he put them on. Ryoga stood up and walked towards his backpack.

"Ryoga?"

"I need to go," Ryoga said, hefting his backpack. "I can't stay here for long." He walked towards the door when Akane called out to him.

"Wait, Ryoga!" she said, standing up. "I…I think you should stay. You should explain to Ranma about what happened." Ryoga stood at where he was.

"I'll be back someday," Ryoga said over his shoulder and then walked out the door.

"Wait, Ryoga," Akane called out and was about to run to him but the boy had already gone outside.

Three weeks later…

Ryoga walked slowly along the street. He had been travelling around for three weeks if he remembered. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go. Now he was in Nagoya…at least he thought he was. He noticed that there was a cross-road junction just ahead of him. He decided to take the left route. He kept his eyes on it. When he arrived, he turned only to bump into a girl.

"Um, sorry," Ryoga apologized. "I didn't notice you." He then recognized the short red-haired girl as…

"Ranma?" he said, recognizing the familiar red Chinese shirt and black pants.

"Oh, hey Ryoga," Ranma said, a bit surprised to run into him.

"What are you doing in Nagoya?" Ryoga asked.

"Lost again aren't ya?" Ranma sweat dropped.

"Never mind about that," Ryoga said. "So…how's it been?" he asked.

"Heh, that's different from the usual 'Ranma, prepare to die!'" Ranma teased.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Ryoga commented. Ranma went silent when he said that. "What?" Ryoga raised an eyebrow.

"Things **have** changed Ryoga," Ranma said softly, not meeting his gaze. She then placed her right hand on her stomach. "Especially me," she continued.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked. "You don't seem that different." Ranma sighed.

"C'mon, mom wants to see you," Ranma said, pulling Ryoga by the hand.

"What for?" Ryoga asked as he followed being pulled by Ranma.

"I'm not sure exactly," Ranma said, continuing on.

"I could walk by myself," Ryoga said.

"Oh," Ranma let go of Ryoga's hand. "Better not lose sight of me, then," she mocked. Ryoga growled under his breath but then let it pass. He followed Ranma as they walked down the streets of Nerima towards her mother's house.

"Ranma," Ryoga called out softly. "I'm sorry…about what happened at my house that time."

"Oh, that huh," Ranma responded. She sounded a bit unhappy. "It's…It's alright. I mean, it's not your fault. It's…it's that stupid old pervert's doing." Ryoga was taken aback by Ranma's response.

"You're not angry?" he asked.

"I kinda feel like I should be," Ranma shrugged. "But I just can't for some reason."

"Hey, I just noticed," Ryoga said. "Why are you a girl right now?" he asked. Ranma stopped and sighed. Ryoga stopped in his tracks as well. She turned to face Ryoga but didn't make eye contact.

"That spell had a strange side effect," Ranma said glumly. "Maybe it's because it had something to do with increasing the female's sexual desire. And I guessed that locked me as a girl." Then, she smiled and looked at Ryoga, which brought a strange reaction within him. "But, I guess I'm used to it now. C'mon, let's go." With that they continued on. Pretty soon they reached the house.

"You live here now?" Ryoga asked, looking up at the house.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "Since I've been trapped as a girl, the engagement is pretty much off," she said walking towards the front door with Ryoga following behind.

"Tadaima!" she called out, opening the door.

"Okaeri!" a reply came from inside. Then, a middle aged woman came out to the genkan. "Oh, we have a guest," Nodoka said, noticing Ryoga.

"Mom, this is Ryoga Hibiki," Ranma introduced.

"Ryoga," Nodoka noted. "So you're the one that Ranma talked about. Come in, make yourself comfortable." Nodoka then walked to the kitchen to prepare something for the guest. Ryoga took off his shoes and stepped inside, following Ranma to the living area. He placed his backpack against the wall. Ranma sat down on the couch with Ryoga sitting a distance away from her.

Nodoka came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of sliced fruit cakes, a teapot and three cups. She placed the tray down on the table and poured the tea into the three cups.

"Here you go," Nodoka said. Ryoga nodded and took the cup. He took a few sips before putting the cup back down.

"Ryoga, are you aware of Ranma's current situation?" Nodoka asked suddenly. Ryoga was confused and looked at Ranma.

"Ranma's locked as a girl?" he shrugged, assuming that it was what the older woman meant. He looked back at Nodoka.

"You haven't told him yet?" Nodoka asked, looking at Ranma. Ryoga looked at her too.

"I was going to," she responded. She squirmed a bit and then looked at Ryoga. "Um…Ryoga…I'm…I'm pregnant…with your child," Ranma broke the news. Ryoga was startled, much to her expectation. He tried to speak but no words came out.

"Are…are you…sure?" Ryoga finally spoke.

"I had felt a little queasy about a week ago and went to see Dr. Tofu," Ranma said. "He took a blood sample and sent it to the Nerima hospital for analysis. The results came in two days later, confirming that I was pregnant."

"And…h-how do you know that it's mine…ours?" Ryoga asked, feeling uncomfortable with that question.

"Do you think I would go around and have sex with a guy just like that?!" Ranma retorted. "What kind of a person do you think I am?!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that," Ryoga said, moving away from Ranma, waving his hand in a warding gesture. "So…you're carrying…our kid right now?" he wanted to make sure. Ranma sighed and nodded. Ryoga tilted his head and in a flash was feeling Ranma's stomach with his hand.

"There's no bulge or anything," Ryoga said before he was punched on the head by Ranma.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted. "It's only been three weeks." Ryoga moved back to where he was.

"Before you two continue fighting again," Nodoka said. "I have to tell you something. Since you two are expecting a child, and with how news spread quickly throughout Nerima, it will be a severe impact on your honor. And, that is why…you two must marry each other." Ranma and Ryoga froze up at that. '3…2…1…,' Nodoka thought.

"WHAT?!" both shouted at the same time.

"C'mon mom," Ranma said. "Ain't there another way?"

"Well, it's the only way I could think of," Nodoka shrugged. "And I don't feel aborting the baby is a very good thing to do. If you did abort it then I would've either disowned you or made you commit seppuku."

"I guess there's no choice then," Ryoga sighed and glanced at Ranma. "But we're just ma…marrying to keep our honors right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ranma responded. "But, what do we do about Ukyo and Shampoo?"

"We'll go talk to them tomorrow," Nodoka said. "Ryoga, why don't you stay here then," she suggested with a smile.

"But…I don't want to be a burden or anything," Ryoga said.

"Nonsense," Nodoka replied. "You'll be my son-in-law soon anyway." Ryoga faltered at that.

"Yeah…okay then," he said with a small voice.

"Here, I'll show you the guest room," Nodoka said.

"I'll go get my backpack," Ryoga said, standing up.

"Oh, it's okay," Nodoka said walking over to Ryoga's backpack. "I'll take it for you."

"But…it's heavy," Ranma warned.

"Really heavy," Ryoga continued. Nodoka seemed to not hear them and continued to the backpack. With both hands, she lifted Ryoga's backpack easily over her shoulder, letting it rest on her back. Ryoga and Ranma's eyes bugged out at the sight. Nodoka didn't even look like she was struggling.

"I'm not just a martial artist's wife you know," Nodoka smiled. "C'mon Ryoga," she said, walking up the stairs.

"Wha…what the hell just happened?" Ryoga asked, standing at where he was.

"I don't know," Ranma replied, equally surprised.

…………………………

The three of them were now in front of Ukyo's restaurant. They had left Ranma's house early, right after breakfast. Ryoga was considered lucky that he didn't get lost. Now that they're here, it was time for the discussion. Ranma was nervous, not knowing what to say to her long time friend. Ukyo had already known that Ranma was locked. Shampoo knew it too. But the latest news would bring great shock to both of them.

The restaurant was only half full that morning which eased Ukyo a bit. Last night's dinner rush was a handful and she was pretty tired that morning too.

"Welcome to Ucchan's," Ukyo greeted as the door opened. "Oh, hi Ranma, Mrs. Saotome, Ryoga!" she said. "C'mon here and have a seat," she pointed at the stools placed near the grill.

"Thanks Ucchan," Ranma replied and went to sit on a stool, followed by the other two.

"So, what'll it be?" Ukyo asked.

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you," Ryoga said.

"But that can wait right?" Ranma said. "I'll have three seafood okonomiyaki," she beamed.

"But, you already ate breakfast dear," her mom said, quite surprised.

"Well that's Ranma for you," Ukyo chuckled, already whipping up Ranma's order. She was done in a few minutes and slipped the order on a plate. "Here you go," Ukyo said, handing over the plate. She watched delightfully as Ranma ate the okonomiyaki. "So what did you wanted to talk about?" Ukyo asked.

"I think it's better if we talked privately," Ryoga said.

"But I can't just leave everyone like this," Ukyo said, motioning her hand to indicate the customers in the restaurant.

"Alright, we'll tell you here," Ryoga sighed. Ukyo waited for him to speak. He then looked at Ranma. "Why don't you tell her?" he said.

"Hm, why me?" Ranma asked with a mouthful.

"Ranma, swallow first," Nodoka said. Ranma gulped, obeying the order.

"Sorry mom," Ranma said. "Why do I have to tell her?" she repeated.

"It's about you," Ryoga said.

"Mom, you tell her," Ranma said.

"I have to agree with Ryoga here," Nodoka replied.

"Could someone just tell me?" Ukyo said in a bored tone, finishing another order of a customer.

"Okay, fine," Ranma said and then took a deep breath. "You see…the thing is…I just recently found out that…I'm…" Ranma's voice became inaudible.

"What?" Ukyo said.

"I said I recently found out that I'm pregnant," Ranma repeated, louder this time. Ukyo froze up when she heard that. Ranma, Nodoka and Ryoga looked worried. They silently watched as Ukyo walked around the grill and stood at the dining floor. Her expression was unreadable.

"Everyone, please exit the restaurant in an orderly manner," Ukyo said in a dangerously calm but loud voice. The people sweat dropped at the aura Ukyo was giving off. They hurriedly finish what was left and exited the restaurant. In less than two minutes the restaurant was completely empty. Slowly, Ukyo turned to face the three.

"So, who should I go and kill?" Ukyo asked, coldly. Ryoga was sweating nervously. Ukyo noticed Ryoga's expression. "Are you the one?" she asked again with the same cold manner.

"Um…well…I…" Ryoga stammered, sweating even more.

"Yes it was him," Ranma answered for Ryoga. Ryoga looked sharply at Ranma, surprised that she was about to send him to his death and looked back at Ukyo whose aura flared like a wild fire. Ukyo slowly approached Ryoga.

"Wait, wait!" Ranma called out. "I didn't finish yet. Remember that thing Happsai bought? The spell took over our minds and made us do it," she explained.

"You could've said that a little earlier Ranma," Nodoka said.

"How are you so calm in this situation?" Ranma asked. Her mother shrugged in response.

"How can I believe that?" Ukyo asked. Her voice was still cold.

"Ukyo, I'm the victim here," Ranma said. "I couldn't fight it, neither did Ryoga."

"That sounded a little strange," Ryoga commented, his nervousness still there. Slowly, Ukyo's aura started to die down.

"How long has it been?" Ukyo asked. This time she sounded depressed.

"Uh…three weeks," Ranma answered.

"And Ryoga's the father?" Ukyo said.

"Um…yeah," Ryoga lowered his head.

"And to preserve their honors, they will be wedded sometime soon," Nodoka continued. Ukyo slowly raised her head but didn't look at any of them.

"Well, I hope you two have a happy life together," she smiled sadly. Ranma and Ryoga were surprised. They hadn't expected that reaction from Ukyo.

"Um…thanks I guess," Ranma said.

"Can we all still be friends?" Ukyo asked, looking hopefully at Ranma.

"Of course," Ranma smiled. "We're friends forever Ucchan." Ukyo smiled at the nickname. She looked at Ryoga expectantly.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be nice," Ryoga nodded with a smile. Ukyo's grin got wider.

"That went better than I expected," Nodoka smiled. "I'm glad we resolved this smoothly."

"So, when will the wedding be?" Ukyo asked gleefully. "And can I be the bridesmaid?"

'That was quick,' Ryoga thought.

"It's not decided yet," Nodoka answered.

"Uh, mom, can we just…y'know get hooked without having a big celebration?" Ranma pleaded. "I don't feel comfortable with people around…watching us…get married. Especially since they know that I am…was a guy."

"I agree with Ranma," Ryoga said. "It'll be really awkward." Nodoka sighed sadly.

"I suppose so," she said.

"So no bridesmaid then," Ukyo sighed.

"Well, next we have Shampoo to tell," Ranma said. "It's going to be tough."

"Oh, before you go, let me pack up some okonomiyaki for you," Ukyo said. She quickly prepared six batters, one by one. After a few minutes, she was done. The okonomiyaki went inside separate cardboard boxes and were put in plastic bags.

"Here you are," Ukyo handed them over. "It's on me. Have a nice life you two." Ranma and Ryoga chuckled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Ukyo," Nodoka said. Pretty soon, they were out on the street and off towards Shampoo's place. Just as she did before, Ranma thought about what to say to Shampoo. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the Nekohanten. They noticed that the 'CLOSED' sign was at the front door. Ranma went to knock on the door. She didn't receive an answer and so she knocked again and called out their names.

"Shampoo! Cologne! Mousse! You guys in there?!" Ranma called out. She then tried to turn the knob to open the door. As expected, the door was locked. "That's strange," Ranma said.

"Where could they have gone to?" Ryoga asked. Ranma shook her head.

"I don't know," Ranma replied. "Oh well, they've left now. I guess it saves us the trouble of explaining to them."

"Let's go home then," Nodoka said, starting to walk towards home.

"Ranma, could you drop me off to my house?" Ryoga asked. Ranma chuckled and then replied.

"You're still hopeless as ever," she said.

One week later the two were officially married. Like they asked, there wasn't a big celebration. The two didn't live with each other though. It wasn't like they would. Ranma stayed with her mother and Ryoga stayed at his house. He tried hard to not get lost in his own home. After two weeks, he wasn't mistaking the bathroom for the closet again. And food…well, Ranma was kind enough to send him some which would last about three days.

Right now, Ryoga was training at the still empty lot behind his house. Shirokuro watched patiently as her master went through his katas. She then turned her head to the street. She sniffed the air and then barked happily. Upon spotting Ranma, she ran towards her. Ranma knelt down and patted Shirokuro on the head. Ryoga stopped in mid-kata and looked at Ranma.

"Hey, what are you doin' here?" Ryoga asked.

"I needed to tell you something," Ranma said, walking up to Ryoga. "Since the past two months, mom had been looking for a house somewhere away from Nerima. She said that with all the crazy stuff that's happening around here, it wasn't really a good place to carry the baby around. So…"

"You're moving," Ryoga completed. Ranma nodded. They stood there in silence for a few moments, avoiding eye contact with each other before Ranma chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'll miss you Ryoga," Ranma smiled.

'Why am I getting this weird feeling?' Ryoga thought.

"Well, don't get lost now alright," Ranma said as she walked away. Ryoga just watched as Ranma disappeared from sight.

…………………………

I hope that was still enjoyable. If it's not, then I have chapter 6 waiting to be updated. It should be done soon (sooner than this chapter) Again I'm sorry for the long wait. As for The Sealed Truth, I haven't started yet on chapter 4 (sheepish chuckle) I'll get on it once chapter 6 of this story is done. See you soon!

P.S. Point out the mistakes and tell me what you think. :)


	6. Shampoo's Return

Well, this came out quicker than the last one. I'm not quite sure if you enjoyed the previous chapter. It was pretty hard to come up with it. I hope that this chapter would be more entertaining. Oh, and karen (anon reviewer), I guess you don't really know me then. The early part of this chapter is a flashback (just so that it doesn't confuse you)

Chapter 6 Shampoo's Return

Akane and Ryoga were walking together, heading towards his home. It had been a week since Ranma left and now Akane was helping Ryoga out with his directional problems. It turned out that he could remember the routes well, as long as he paid attention. That's why Akane accompanied him. And today, he could now remember the route to the shops in town.

"Thank you, as always, Akane," Ryoga said. After getting used to her presence, Ryoga wasn't a nervous wreck around Akane anymore.

"No problem Ryoga," Akane smiled, looking at him. "Friends help each other out, ne?" she said. Ryoga chuckled slightly. The two then went quiet as they continued their way to Ryoga's home.

"Say, Akane," Ryoga called out softly.

"Hm?" Akane glanced sideways at him.

"I was wondering…how are you feeling about…me and Ranma…being stuck together like this?" Ryoga asked. He wasn't looking at Akane, rather, he seemed distant.

"Oh," Akane said in a low voice. She looked down at the road, walking silently. "Do you like it?" she asked after a while. Ryoga thought of an answer for a few seconds.

"Even if Ranma is a girl right now…it still feels weird," Ryoga said. Akane giggled.

"Well…I guess…I guess I'm alright with it," Akane said, a little shakily. Her head was lowered until her bangs covered her eyes. Ryoga heard a sniffle and noticed that Akane was shaking slightly.

"A-Akane?" Ryoga asked. The two stopped walking almost simultaneously. Akane then shook her head and brought a hand up to wipe her eyes. It was clear to him now that Akane was crying.

"I-I'm sorry Ryoga," Akane said. A small sad smile formed on her face. "It's…it's just that…I…"

"You loved Ranma right?" Ryoga guessed. Akane let out a small gasp and looked at Ryoga. "I've known for quite a long time now," he said. Seeing Akane's tear filled eyes made him feel guilty. He let out a soft, sad sigh. "I'm sorry," he said. Akane's smile widened a bit. She wiped the last of her tears away.

"You don't need to apologize, Ryoga," she said. She lowered her head slightly but kept her smile. "I loved him…and I still do…and that's why," she looked up at Ryoga. "I want you to take care of hi…her." Ryoga nearly faltered.

"Huh?" he said.

"Even if you don't like Ranma, promise me that you'd make her happy," Akane said softly. Ryoga stood silently for a while before letting out a small chuckle.

"Ukyo asked me the same thing yesterday," he said with a smile. "I promise, Akane…even though it feels weird saying that." Akane laughed at that. She continued to accompany Ryoga to his house where she was invited in for a little drink. Minutes later, she went back home.

…………………………

Present day…

Ranma stirred as the sun rays began to fill the room. She yawned and then slowly sat up on the bed. It took a moment before her eyes adjusted to the light. She glanced to her left and saw that Ryoga was still sleeping. She stared at him for a while.

'He looks pretty fine despite what happened,' Ranma thought. She sighed. 'Why would something like that bother me so much?' She yawned again and then got out of bed. She stood beside the bed and stretched a bit.

"Hey, Ryoga, wake up," Ranma called out. She glanced back at him. He was still snoring softly. "Ryoga, wake up," she called out again. He was still asleep. She groaned and turned around and then inhaled deeply.

"WAKE UP!!" she screamed. That did it. Ryoga jolted up and fell off the bed. His hand came up, followed by the other. Using the bed for support, he propped himself up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ryoga yelled, now fully awake and obviously angry. Ranma let out a small giggle.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd react like that," she grinned sheepishly. Ryoga groaned and shook his head.

"C'mon, let's go down for breakfast," Ranma said, walking out of the room. Ryoga pushed himself up and walked out of the room as well. They caught scent of something good coming from the kitchen. Ranma hurried down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom," Ranma greeted. Nodoka turned away from what she was doing.

"Morning, Ranma. Is Ryoga up yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ranma answered simply. Ryoga then came into the kitchen with Kizuna in his arms.

"Oh, she woke up already," Nodoka said.

"When I came into the room she already was," Ryoga said. "She didn't cry or anything. Such a good girl," he continued, kissing the little girl lightly on the forehead. Kizuna gave out a cute giggle in response. Shirokuro then walked into the kitchen and rubbed herself to Ryoga's leg. She then did the same to Ranma.

"Owh, it looks like Shirokuro is not used to me yet," Nodoka faked a sulk when Shirokuro didn't do the same to her. Her smile returned to her features. "But I'm sure after a week she would be." She then returned back to what she was doing.

"Of course, she's a smart dog alright," Ranma said.

"Oh hey, Ranma," Ryoga called out. "You wanna come with me to the dojo? Maybe we could start getting you back on track."

"That sounds good," Ranma replied. "While we're gone, can you take care of Kizuna mom?" she looked at her mother.

"Okay," Nodoka replied while continuing making breakfast. "Go bathe first and I'll finish making breakfast."

"Alright then," Ryoga said. He then handed Kizuna over to Ranma and walked out of the kitchen. Ranma walked over to her mother and peeked at what she was doing.

"Anything I can do?" Ranma asked.

"It's okay, I'm almost done," Nodoka replied. "I forgot to mention this earlier. We need to figure out how you are going to continue your studies."

"Oh, right," Ranma said. She went to sit at the kitchen table. "I can't just leave you for hours now, can I?" she asked rhetorically at Kizuna, making her sit on the table. She supported the baby; one hand held her up while the other supported her neck. "You would miss me, I would miss you," Ranma smiled.

"What do you think of Ryoga tutoring you?" Nodoka suggested.

"Eh? Him?" Ranma asked, averting her attention to her mother.

"Yes, why not?" Nodoka shrugged. "I don't really see a problem with it," she said, glancing back at her daughter and granddaughter.

"Um…well…"

"Once school starts again, Ryoga would have to tutor you to keep you on track," Nodoka said. "I'm sure he's quite a smart boy."

"Well, he does have a good memory," Ranma spoke softly, looking at Kizuna who just smiled.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Nodoka smiled at Ranma. Ranma sighed in defeat. "We'll talk about it later on with Ryoga."

"Okay," Ranma reluctantly agreed.

…………………………

The two had arrived at the Tendo Dojo just as the students started to pour in. Most of them were kids. There were a number of them who were almost their age and three or four of them were elders. It looked like it was going to be a full morning.

"Do you wanna join with the students or just sit and watch?" Ryoga asked, walking towards the dojo.

"I'll just watch," Ranma replied. "It'll be too embarrassing to join up with little kids." Ryoga chuckled and noticed Akane at the entrance of the dojo, ushering the kids into the dojo.

"Hey, Akane!" Ryoga called out. Akane noticed and waved at Ryoga.

"Hi Ryoga! Ranma!" Akane grinned and ran up to the two. "You came just in time Ryoga. So are you going to join the class too?" she asked Ranma.

"Um…no, I'll just sit and watch," Ranma replied.

"Won't that be a little boring?" Akane asked, tilting her head a little.

"It's alright," Ranma smiled. The three of them then went inside the dojo where the kids were talking with each other. Once Ryoga and Akane walked up to the front the students quieted down. They bowed and started to do warm-ups. Ranma went to sit at the far side of the dojo and watched as the class went by. Most of the time she had her eyes locked on Ryoga and Akane leading the class.

'Hm? Why am I feeling like this?' she thought, noticing that she was a little angry. 'What am I frustrated about?' She noticed that she was giving off a certain aura only when she's angry. 'Hmm…maybe I'm just angry because I couldn't teach the class. Yeah, that's it.' She continued to watch the class until it finished at around 10.30.

Ranma stood up and stretched herself after sitting for nearly two hours. She did stand up a few times and followed the class for a few minutes. And she would sit back down, feeling awkward before standing back up after another few minutes. The students were now resting and waiting for their parents to pick them up. Some of them had already gone home.

"Wow, it was great how you guys handled them," Ranma said, walking up to Ryoga and Akane. "Wish I could join you guys."

"Once you get back on track you could," Akane said. "Wouldn't it be adorable…husband and wife teaching together," she said with a grin. Ryoga and Ranma faltered.

"Eh, you're married, sensei? How come you never told us?" a little boy about 10 years old said. He must've overheard that little part. Ranma and Ryoga sweat dropped. The kid then looked at Ranma. "Um, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ranma…Hibiki," she answered. The little kid then bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Ranma-sensei," he said. "You're very pretty. I guessed that's why Ryoga-sensei picked you." Ryoga laughed sheepishly.

"N-Not exactly," he said. Ranma knelt down in front of the kid.

"Thank you…um…,"

"Daiki Hakuta," the boy completed. Ranma smiled.

"You're a cute little boy too you know," Ranma commented, making the little boy blush lightly. "Haha, payback," she said playfully. They all laughed at that.

Soon, everyone had gone home and only the three of them were in the dojo.

"Hey, Ranma," Ryoga called out. "Wanna spar now?" he asked.

"Hm? Right now? Alright," Ranma said. She then had a determined look on her face. "I don't know how much I left out, but I'll still beat you." Ryoga smirked, copying Ranma's.

"We'll see first," Ryoga said and then slipped into a stance. Ranma stood a few meters apart while Akane stepped back to the edge of the dojo. Like always, Ryoga attacked first. He sent a fist straight for Ranma's head which she dodged to her left. With her right foot, she sent a kick to Ryoga's gut which he managed to block. It was Ryoga's turn to kick. Ranma quickly flipped over Ryoga's oncoming leg. When she landed, Ranma sent a spinning kick towards Ryoga's head. Ryoga easily caught hold of her foot.

"That was a little off," Ryoga commented. He released her foot, causing her to lose balance and fall.

"Damn it," Ranma cursed lightly. She then jumped up back on her feet. "I'm not done yet," she said. This time, Ranma charged at Ryoga. Using her speed, she sent a barrage of kicks and punches. Ryoga blocked some of them. Even though, Ranma hadn't been training in a while, she was still fast. Ranma then jumped back, away from Ryoga. She was panting from the exertion.

"Aw man, my stamina's gone down," Ranma panted.

"I didn't think you would've got this bad," Ryoga commented. Ranma charged again with more speed this time. She sent kick after kick at Ryoga who dodged and blocked quite easily. Ryoga jumped back and quickly attacked Ranma. His moves weren't as fast but they were strong. Ranma winced a bit each time she blocked Ryoga's attacks. One punch went through her defenses, hitting her face, throwing her off her feet.

Ranma stood back up again. She let out a growl and then charged at Ryoga again. Ryoga was caught off guard when Ranma was suddenly in his face. She let out a barrel of punches, most of them hitting Ryoga. He was being pushed back by the intensity. Ranma smirked and continued on, even though she was getting tired.

Ryoga then noticed that she was starting to slow down. It was now easier to block her attacks. Another punch came and this time Ryoga dodged it. He grabbed the outstretched arm with his right hand. He placed his free hand on Ranma's stomach and lifted her off the ground. He then threw her away and she landed quite hard on the floor.

"Whoops," Ryoga grimaced. He walked over to Ranma.

"Why don't we call this off?" Ryoga said, a little nervous. Ranma propped herself up on her elbows. She looked up at Ryoga as he talked. "I think I've got a good idea of how much you left out." He then offered a hand. Instead of taking his hand, which Ryoga had expected, Ranma sat up and promptly turned away from him. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Huh?" Ryoga pulled back his hand.

"I guess she's upset that you beat her," Akane figured, leaning forward a bit while still having her hips against the wall. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Am not!" Ranma yelled. She stood up and walked out of the dojo. "I'm leaving," she said. Ryoga and Akane sighed.

"She still can't take it when she's beaten huh," Akane said. She then pushed herself away from the wall. "Why don't you go try and cheer her up?"

"Eh?"

"You're her husband, go and comfort her," Akane smiled. Ryoga faltered. "It's your fault anyway," she continued. Ryoga faltered even further.

"See ya, Akane," he said, walking out of the dojo. He quickly walked towards the front gate when Kasumi called out.

"Ryoga-kun, you're not staying for lunch?" she asked.

"It's alright Kasumi-san," Ryoga waved at her. He then walked out of the Tendo compound and caught sight of Ranma heading towards their home. He ran until he finally caught up with her. He slowed back down to walking about a few paces behind her. They walked silently for a while when…

"What?!" Ranma snapped, glancing back at Ryoga.

"Should've known you'd act this way," he said.

"I'll get you back, like I always would," Ranma said with determination. Then, the two of them sensed someone's presence and stopped walking. They looked up at the roof of a house behind them.

"Shampoo," they said in unison, recognizing the girl. Shampoo jumped down from the roof.

"Ni hao, Ranma!" she said with a smile. It was strange that this time she didn't went to glomp Ranma. Usually it wouldn't matter if Ranma was a girl or a boy at the time. "Today, Shampoo make Ranma very happy," she said, giving her best grin. She then pulled out a jar filled with water. The two could guess what was in the jar.

"Is that…the water from Spring of Drowned Man?" Ranma asked. Shampoo nodded.

"One splash of this water, Ranma have real body back," she said. Shampoo expected Ranma to be happy with this. After getting his male body again, she and Ranma would go on a date. That's how she planned it. But then she noticed Ranma's unsure expression.

"Ranma…you not happy?" Shampoo asked. Ryoga glanced back at Ranma. He noticed her confused expression.

"Ranma…" he called out softly. 'Ranma's been searching for a cure for a long time. Now that she's locked…Ranma should be happy to get the water of Spring of Drowned Man. But instead…Ranma seems…confused,' he thought.

"Sh-Shampoo, is that the genuine water from Spring of Drowned Man?" Ryoga asked, looking sternly at Shampoo.

"You think I would lie about that?" Shampoo asked. "Shampoo want to marry Ranma. That can only happen if Ranma was boy." She held up the jar. "Come get water, Ranma. Then we go out together." Ranma still didn't respond.

"I…" Ranma voiced out. Ryoga glanced back at Ranma. "I…DON"T WANT TO!!" she yelled. Shampoo and Ryoga were surprised by this.

"R-Ranma…" Ryoga said.

"For Kizuna…I don't want to return to a guy again…," Ranma said, shivering slightly. She had her head lowered, her bangs covering her eyes. Her hands were clenched tightly at her sides. "I don't…I don't want her to have a mother who turns into a guy. She'll never grow up normally. She'll be seen as a freak. She would be alone." Ranma raised her head. It was clear that she was holding back her tears.

"That's why…I'm willing to give up who I was for my daughter," Ranma said with determination. The other two were speechless. But then, Shampoo ran towards Ranma, passing Ryoga.

"No, Ranma must turn back to boy," Shampoo cried. She opened the jar and jumped into air, splashing some of the water towards Ranma. Ranma jumped back.

"Ranma marry Shampoo!" the Chinese Amazon cried again. She landed and kept trying to splash Ranma with the water.

"Wait! Aah! Shampoo! Yaa!" Ranma cried as she dodged the splashes.

"Ranma!" Ryoga called out, running after the two. Shampoo kept chasing Ranma while splashing some water to her. Ryoga finally caught up with them. Shampoo was too preoccupied however, so she didn't notice Ryoga. He ran up beside Shampoo and quickly kicked the bottom rim of the jar. It flew out of Shampoo's hand and smashed into the wall. Shampoo stopped giving chase. Ranma stopped and turned to face Shampoo while Ryoga jumped away a few feet, facing Shampoo as well.

"The water," Shampoo murmured, staring at the water stain on the wall. Pieces of glass were on the ground. She then looked at Ranma. "You want to stay as girl?" she asked.

"I already said it Shampoo. For the sake of my daughter, I will remain as a girl," Ranma said. Shampoo lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Shampoo. But…I…I really love Kizuna. I want her to grow up, having a normal life," Ranma offered a smile. Ryoga was staring at Ranma while she said that. He couldn't help but smile at Ranma's love for Kizuna. The two of them then felt Shampoo's battle aura flaring.

"Male Ranma no longer exist," Shampoo said darkly. Her aura gave out a dark glow. "I gave girl Ranma Kiss of Death," she raised her head and glared at Ranma. Ranma suddenly had a strange sense of déjà vu. She started to get nervous.

"Now, since only girl Ranma exists," Shampoo said and took out her chui from…somewhere. "I kill." She held up her weapons. Her eyes were filled with rage. Ranma shook her head and slipped into a defensive stance.

"Ranma, get out of here!" Ryoga yelled, shooting a glance at Ranma. "I'll hold her off!"

"No way! This is my fight Ryoga!" Ranma retorted.

"But…"

"I don't care if my skills have deteriorated," Ranma said, keeping her eyes on Shampoo. "She challenged me. I'll defeat her." Ryoga looked back at Shampoo. The girl then charged at Ranma. Ranma backed up as she dodged Shampoo's furious attacks. Then, one attack got her and she was sent flying. She twisted in mid-air and landed on her feet.

"Kuso," Ryoga cursed as he ran towards Shampoo.

"Stay out of this pig-boy!" Ranma yelled, getting into a stance. "Don't you remember what happens if you defeat her?!" she asked. Ryoga realized her words and was distracted. Shampoo casually swung her weapon, hitting Ryoga squarely in the face. He was instantly knocked out. Shampoo averted her eyes back to Ranma. She took an offensive stance.

"You die here, Ranma," Shampoo said, tears filled her eyes.

…………………………

Well, that's pretty much how it is. I hope you like it. I was kinda tired while doing the final touches so there might be mistakes that I left out. Point out the mistakes and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far, alright. Chapter 4 of The Sealed Truth will be written soon. See ya guys!


	7. Hurt

Whoo!! Finally…title change. If you guys are confused, Fusoku no Kizuna is Accidental Bonds. It's a rough translation, so don't get annoyed. It was my sister's idea to make the title Japanese. And I guess this chapter came out late. Sorry guys. It's my fault for getting distracted with other stuff. Thanks to those who reviewed the past chapter. I hope you all are still enjoying this story. As you can see this chapter is quite a long one. I hope it'll entertain you guys. Any mistakes you find please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma ½ manga or anime in any way.

Chapter 7 Hurt

Ranma and Shampoo stood facing each other in their own stances, waiting for the other to move. Ryoga was still unconscious behind Shampoo and neither of them paid attention to him. Shampoo made the first move. She raised her chui just above her head. She aimed for Ranma's head. Ranma quickly dodged the attack. She kept avoiding as Shampoo continued to strike. Ranma then saw an opening and went for it. She punched Shampoo in the gut and she let out a muffled yelp. She doubled over and quickly stepped back to avoid getting hit again.

"I'm sorry Shampoo. Usually I wouldn't raise a hand against a girl. But if you're serious in this…," Ranma said sternly and tightened her fist. "…then I won't hold back." If Shampoo continued on like this, she needed to be or she would be killed. Shampoo soon regained her posture, her weapons held ready.

"Good. Shampoo no want to have easy kill," she said, smirking a little. She charged again and attacked Ranma all over. Ranma was having a hard time dodging and blocking. The parts where Shampoo was hitting started to sting. She seemed a lot faster than she used to be. Maybe it was because she now had the full intent of killing Ranma. Or was it Ranma that had slowed down.

'Damn, this is not good,' Ranma thought as she felt herself tiring out. She kept on blocking and dodging the attacks. The two girls then jumped away from each other. Ranma was panting lightly while Shampoo looked unaffected. 'Damn it! I used too much energy while fighting Ryoga,' she thought. She tried to think of something but then jumped onto a roof and started bounding away from Shampoo. She needed to retreat for a while to think of a way to defeat Shampoo. She glanced back over her shoulder. As expected, Shampoo was tailing her.

'I need to hatch something up fast,' she thought. She continued roof hopping with her predator hot on her tail.

…………………………

"Ugh…what happened," Ryoga groaned, getting back to his senses. He looked around and took notice that he'd been lying on the street. Slowly, he sat up. He shook his head a bit to diminish the dizziness. Then, his eyes widened as he remembered why he was here.

"Ranma!" he called out, looking around frantically. The street was empty, which meant that Shampoo was now chasing after Ranma.

"Great, where is she?" He stood up and regained his balance. Then, he immediately jumped onto a roof. He then caught sight of two people roof hopping at a fast pace away from him. Without wasting time, he started giving chase.

…………………………

Ranma continued to run from roof to roof. She was getting tired and felt herself soaked in sweat. Her heart was pounding and her head throbbed. She cursed herself for losing a part of her past abilities. But she couldn't blame anyone…not even herself. But now she needed to find a way to get out of this mess. Feeling too tired, she couldn't think of a plan. In the end, she concluded to face Shampoo head on. So, she jumped off the roof and landed on the street below.

Shampoo followed her onto the street too. She didn't hesitate and directly attacked Ranma. Ranma charged in as well. The two started exchanging blows. They dodged, blocked and attacked each other like in a complex dance of martial arts. They went on at it for a few minutes.

"An opening!" Shampoo cried out. Ranma's eyes widened as Shampoo hit her in the stomach with her weapon. The blow was powerful enough to make her spit a small amount of blood. She was thrown back and crashed into a wall. She dropped to the ground, leaving a crater in the wall.

'What…what the heck? She channeled her chi into her weapon. I never knew she could do that,' Ranma thought, eyeing Shampoo from the ground. Her stomach was still in pain and she felt like lying down for a while.

"Don't think I have not been training for the nine months Ranma," Shampoo said. "Great-grandmother and I went to go search for Happosai. Mousse followed as well. During that time, great-grandmother train both of us to face Happosai. We continue search for long time when great-grandmother decide to go back to China and get water from Spring of Drowned Man."

"And you thought that Ranma would thank you for bringing back the water," Ryoga said, jumping off the roof and landing a few feet behind Shampoo, receiving a glance from her. "You heard her answer. She won't change back. She'll remain a girl for the sake of her daughter," he continued, standing ready.

"Daughter…," Shampoo whispered. She remembered Ranma mentioning that she had a daughter. She didn't know how to react so it just got blocked from her mind. She figured that it was impossible for Ranma to have a child. She knew that Ranma would be disgusted by the idea. But when Shampoo thought about it, it seemed like a logic reason why Ranma's skills had deteriorated.

"Ranma…no lie?" Shampoo asked, looking back at Ranma who was slowly getting back to her feet. Ranma had barely heard Shampoo's whispered question. She was then able to stand freely. At least she still had her quick recovery ability.

"I'm…I'm not. I…have a daughter, Shampoo. My own daughter," Ranma slowly answered. "And whatever the cost…I won't leave her. I'll always be her mother."

Hearing the conformation from Ranma, Shampoo gasped. She didn't know what to think anymore. She wanted Ranma to marry her and carry **his** child. But now, Ranma had her own and with…

"Who…who is the father?" Shampoo asked in a deadly tone. Her fists were tightly clenched and her aura started to intensify.

'Oh boy, this seems familiar,' Ryoga thought but remained calm. He remained in his loose stance.

"It was you, wasn't it…lost boy?" Shampoo said darkly, slowly turning around to face Ryoga. Her aura was flaring even bigger now. She glared at Ryoga as if trying to see through him. Her weapons were raised; enough to signal Ryoga that she was going to charge right about…

"I KILL!!!" she yelled as she closed the short distance in under a second. Ryoga instantly reacted as Shampoo began attacking. Her arms blurred as she relentlessly sent blow after blow to Ryoga. Her movements were fast. It would have come quite close to Ranma's speed in the past. However, since Ryoga was quite used to Ranma's speed, he didn't have a lot of problems dodging Shampoo's attacks. He also noticed that her attacks were slightly off. Ryoga dodged a few more times before catching her right arm. He spun around, lifting her off the ground. He then let go of Shampoo, sending her flying across the street. She crashed back to the ground after a few seconds of flying.

"Great, looks like now she's hell bent on killing me too," Ryoga complained lightly. He still stood in a stance, knowing that the girl wouldn't give up that easily.

"And if you defeat her, you'll be married to her," Ranma cut in. She was starting to recover from her exhaustion. She watched as Shampoo stood back up and charged again.

"But…the only way to stop her is to beat her. I don't like fighting girls but I guess she's an exception," Ryoga replied. He was still focused on Shampoo. He had thrown her quite far and it was going to be a few more seconds before she reached her initial point. He stood ready.

"Wait…y-you can't," Ranma half pleaded.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ryoga said calmly, raising an eyebrow before re-engaging his fight with Shampoo. He didn't notice Ranma's gasp and shocked expression. He continued to block and dodge Shampoo's attacks. All the while, Ranma had her head hung low. Her whole body seemed to tremble and her aura started to flare. The two fighters then separated. They finally took notice of Ranma. She seemed to disappear before sending a kick to Shampoo, shooting her into the sky towards somewhere.

"R-Ranma?" Ryoga asked nervously. She was still facing away from him and he noticed that she was trembling. Without warning, she turned around and slapped him. The sound echoed throughout the empty street. Ryoga froze at her action. Slowly, he turned his head to look at her. He saw – in her eyes – that she was hurt. He could see that she was holding back her tears. His mouth hung open slightly as if to say something.

"Baka," Ranma said before turning and hurried off towards home. Ryoga still stood there. A sudden wave of guilt washed through him. Ranma was hurt…and he was sure that it was something he had said. He just didn't know what. Just then, he turned as he sensed another presence. Just as he did, he was suddenly embraced by a familiar young man.

"Shampoo! I've finally found you! Now please listen to what I have to say!"

"Mousse, get the hell off me!" Ryoga exclaimed, giving a hard hit to the boy's head. Mousse recovered, as if nothing had happened. He moved back slightly and slid his glasses down to its place. He then got a clear look at who the person was.

"Hibiki? Why are you here?" Mousse asked, peering at Ryoga. Ryoga sighed softly.

"Ranma and I were heading home from Akane's place when Shampoo attacked us," Ryoga explained. Mousse perked up when he heard Shampoo's name and then turned around to see if he could find her.

"Where is she?" Mousse asked before looking back at Ryoga. "You didn't beat her did you?" he asked, glaring suspiciously at Ryoga.

"No, Ranma kicked her away before I had the chance," Ryoga answered calmly. "Which reminds me, I need to catch up with Ranma," he said, turning away from Mousse. He started to walk.

"Hey, wait a minute! Which way did Shampoo go?" Mousse called out. Ryoga casually pointed behind with his thumb while continuing to walk away.

"She flew off that way," he said. A few moments passed before Mousse spoke again.

"Ranma's still a girl right?" he asked. Ryoga sighed and then stopped.

"Yeah," he answered, nodding slightly.

"And I heard that you were married," Mousse continued. Ryoga was surprised by what he said. He turned around and looked at Mousse. "Ranma too," Mousse continued.

"Who…who told you that?" Ryoga frowned.

"You're not married to her right?" Mousse asked, feeling a little sick. Ryoga still had a surprised look on his face. He then snapped out of it.

"I-If you wanna know, go and ask Shampoo. I gotta run," Ryoga turned and ran off, leaving Mousse to wonder why Ryoga wouldn't tell him. He shrugged it off and then jumped onto a roof. He started roof hopping towards where Ryoga had pointed. But then, he stopped as he realized something.

"Wait, isn't he hopeless with directions?" Mousse pondered. Then, he shook his head. "But if he's still in Nerima, then he might be able to find his way around now…somehow," he assumed. He then resumed on with his course.

…………………………

Ranma let herself in the house and slipped off her shoes. She was still a bit upset about earlier. The little incident reminded her of Kizuna. She needed to check on her.

"Tadaima!" she called out. She was about to walk up the stairs when her mother walked out from the living area.

"Okaeri," Nodoka replied. "Where's Ryoga?" she asked, seeing the absence of the boy. At that, Ranma frowned and looked away slightly.

"He…he got left behind," Ranma answered.

"Did something happen?" Nodoka asked, noticing Ranma's expression. But Ranma just shook her head in response.

"It's nothing," she replied.

"Oh, I forgot! I put Kizuna to sleep but I bet she's hungry. So she might wake up any moment," Nodoka said.

"Oh, okay then. I'm going up to rest for a while," Ranma said before walking up the stairs. Now, she didn't feel like seeing Kizuna for a while. She wanted to clear her mind first. So, she walked into their room and closed the door.

Nodoka stared at the stairs for a while, wondering what could have happened.

'And she seemed a little upset. I think Ryoga might know something,' she thought. She was about to get back to her cooking when Ryoga walked in.

"Tadaima," he said, a little hastily.

"Okaeri," Nodoka simply responded.

"Did Ranma come home?" Ryoga asked as he took off his shoes.

"She just did. She's upstairs now, taking a rest. Did something happen earlier?" Nodoka asked. "She seemed upset," she said, glancing slightly up the stairs.

"Um…don't worry about it. Anyway, I need to talk to her for a while," Ryoga said, rushing past his mother-in-law and up the stairs. At that, Nodoka made a conclusion.

"Hm, they must've had a fight," she said quietly. "Well, I hope they would make up," she grinned lightly.

Ryoga reached the upper floor and walked up to the room he shared with Ranma. He presumed that she was in there as the door was closed.

"Ranma…you in there?" he asked softly, knocking on the door. He waited for a while for an answer.

"What?" Ranma asked from inside. She still sounded upset and he could tell that she was near the door…probably sitting against it. Ryoga didn't speak for a moment. He stood facing the door and his head was lowered slightly.

"Are you upset?" he asked. He waited for her answer.

"No I'm not," she replied calmly.

"You're not good at lying," Ryoga responded. He didn't hear a reply from Ranma and sighed. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Heh, you really are pig-headed aren't you?" Ranma teased. Ryoga could imagine her smirking from her tone of voice. He didn't let Ranma's taunts get to him this time.

"Don't try to tease me away from the topic," Ryoga replied a little sternly. He heard Ranma's rather sad sigh from inside.

Ranma was sitting against the door with her legs folded to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She had drawn the curtains a bit, dimming the room a little. Occasionally, she'd move her toes.

"What was it that made you upset?" she heard Ryoga ask. She then rested her chin on her knees.

"Why are you trying to act like a good husband?" Ranma asked, half-teasing, half-worried. It wasn't normal for him to act like this towards her, even if they were married.

Ryoga nearly faltered from that question. But she was right though. Why was he acting like this? Why did he want to know what made her mad? He could just leave Ranma to sulk off somewhere.

'But then, it was something I did,' Ryoga thought. He still kept his head lowered a bit. 'It would bother me to not know what I did wrong.'

"I just…wanna know," he said softly. Ranma didn't respond.

"Would you please tell me," he asked gently. He waited for a response. Seconds later, he was relieved as the door finally opened. Ranma stood there holding the door. She still looked down.

"Did…did you stop caring…for Kizuna?" she asked, turning her head away slightly to avoid eye contact with Ryoga. Ryoga was stunned by Ranma's question. He stared at her as she continued.

"When…when you were fighting Shampoo, you didn't seem to care if you beat her. And…you knew what would happen if you did," Ranma continued, still not looking at him. "Did…did you forget about Kizuna?" she asked, looking up at him. Her eyes looked demanding and sad.

Ryoga just stared for a while. Then, he lowered his head in guilt. He tightened his fists for a while before letting go.

"I…I wasn't thinking. I was…only concerned about protecting you," Ryoga said. Now, Ranma was surprised.

"P-Protecting me?" she said. Ryoga nodded slightly.

"You were being beaten by Shampoo. And I guess it was my fault too for sparring with you earlier," Ryoga explained. "She was serious about killing you. I…I didn't want that to happen," he admitted nervously. Ranma just stood there silently as she listened to Ryoga. He then raised his head and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," he said softly, offering a friendly smile. "Next time, I'll think about Kizuna too." Ranma suddenly blushed but quickly lowered her head, hiding it.

'Why am I feeling like this? It's so weird,' she thought. She had her hands clasped in front of her like a nervous little girl. She looked pretty much like one. 'Is it the thought that he was trying to protect me?'

"Ranma?" Ryoga called out gently.

"I…forgive you," she said, hiding her nervousness. Then, she looked up at him. The two stared at each other for a while. Within them, a strange feeling stuck itself and started to grow in their hearts. They seemed to be hypnotized as they didn't notice each other's faint blushes. Then, the two suddenly realized something. They looked at Nodoka who was standing at the stairs, a huge grin on her face. Ranma and Ryoga sweat dropped and blushed even more.

"Oh don't mind me," Nodoka said cheerily, fanning her right hand at them, indicating for them to continue. Then, the two were saved as Kizuna started crying from inside Nodoka's room. They sighed in relief.

"Well, that's my cue. I think Kizuna's hungry," Ranma said, looking at the door of Kizuna's room. She then looked back at Ryoga and flashed a grin. "Thanks for cheerin' me up." Ryoga blinked at the suddenness but then smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Ranma walked past Ryoga into the second room and closed the door. Nodoka sighed sadly and Ryoga chuckled in response.

"Oh, Ryoga, lunch would be ready soon," Nodoka said.

"But I haven't bathed yet," Ryoga replied.

"It's alright," Nodoka smiled. "It's more delicious if you eat right after its cooked isn't it?" she said, raising a finger.

"Well, okay then," Ryoga gave in and followed his mother-in-law downstairs.

…………………………

Lunch had pass and Ryoga was now taking off his clothes to get ready for bath. It felt a little uncomfortable to eat lunch after a fight. He felt that he could have at least rested for a while. But the food was already on the table and Nodoka had forced him to eat. Ranma came down just a few seconds before Ryoga finished. He was glad to see that she wasn't upset anymore. He was surprised that Ranma took a short time to feed Kizuna. Maybe she wasn't that hungry.

Ryoga finished undressing and then walked towards the furo. He didn't notice the soap on the floor in his path. So, he stepped and slipped on it. He fell and accidentally grasped a washbowl of cold water placed on a stool. The water splashed onto him and the bowl hit his head. So now, there was an unconscious black piglet on the bathroom floor.

…………………………

Ranma had been leaning against the wall beside the bathroom for a while now. She had been waiting for Ryoga to come out. Now she wasn't sure if he already did. The 'occupied' sign was still up though.

'Hm…maybe he forgot to take it down,' she thought, eyeing the sign. She sighed and looked away. She started to bounce lightly on her heels. A few seconds passed and she began to get impatient.

'I think he's already out,' she concluded. She pushed herself off the wall and opened the door and walked inside. She took off her clothes, took her towel and slipped the door open to the bathtub. There she noticed an unconscious black piglet on the floor. Around it, there was water.

"He passed out…and turned into a pig?" Ranma said to herself. She then noticed an empty up-turned washbowl nearby. She also noticed a bar of soap which had one of its edges distorted.

"So he slipped and then got cursed…," Ranma said and looked back at P-chan. "Oh boy," she sighed. But then, she grinned as an idea popped in her head and picked the piglet up and his towel. She placed him on the edge of the tub, careful to make sure that he wouldn't fall on either side. She hung her towel and Ryoga's towel on the steel hanger and went to rinse herself before dipping into the tub. She let herself sink up to her chin and relaxed. She really needed to get herself back up again. If she had trouble while fighting Shampoo, she wouldn't be able to keep up against the others.

Then, she heard a soft squeal coming from P-chan. She glanced at him. He was beginning to move a little as he regained consciousness. Ranma grinned mischievously and raised herself from the water, exposing her breasts a little.

P-chan then dazedly opened his eyes. He slowly looked around. He was still in the bathroom but he was somehow higher from the ground. He winced a bit from the bump on his head as he tried standing up. Finally, he noticed that he was on the edge of the tub. He gave out a small sigh and turned to jump into the tub, only to freeze when he saw Ranma in it. His mind nearly exploded when he noticed that Ranma was fully naked, and he could see her half-exposed breasts.

"So, finally woke up eh P-chan?" Ranma asked. She was still grinning. P-chan squealed in panic and was about to jump away when Ranma caught him. She could feel him shiver in her hand which made her laugh. P-chan stopped struggling to get free. When Ranma turned him around, she saw him glaring at her, with a little speck of blood coming out of his nose. She laughed again.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," she caught her breath and wiped the small tears at the corners of her eyes. Then, she sunk herself back into the water and placed P-chan on the edge of the tub. He didn't run away though as Ranma talked.

"I've been thinking a bit," she began, staring at the water surface. "I really have gotten worse. I couldn't keep up with you or Shampoo. Although, I guess I just used a little too much energy against you. That's why I lost to Shampoo," she glanced at P-chan. P-chan was sitting like he would in human form.

"But, I really am lagging. So…I guess, it would be nice to get back on track again…with you training me," Ranma said, somewhat shyly. She kept staring at the water surface and then a smile formed at her face. Suddenly, P-chan found himself face-to-face with a grinning Ranma. He almost fell off the edge.

"Say, Kizuna hasn't seen you in this form right?" she asked. She was resting her chin on her folded arms at the edge of the tub. "Yeah…I think you should let her see you, P-chan. I bet she'll like you. Both of you will be able to play with each other," she continued. P-chan looked at her worriedly.

"I think it'll be fun for her," Ranma said, nodding absently. Then, she turned back to her sitting position. As she did so, she accidentally knocked P-chan and he dropped into the tub. Ranma was stunned when she realized what happened. Ryoga surfaced and immediately moved to the other end of the tub hastily. He had a panicked look on his face and was breathing heavily. The two blushed deeply and folded their legs to their chests to hide the important parts. They just sat there, staring at the water surface. Minutes passed as the two sat in an awkward silence.

"You…you think Kizuna would like it huh?" Ryoga broke the silence. He raised his head a bit to look at Ranma. Ranma also raised her head and looked back at him. She let out a small smile.

"Yeah, I bet she'll love your pig form," she said. Ryoga nodded absently and smiled.

"I guess so," he replied. Then, he seemed to start getting nervous. "Um…I think I should leave you alone now," he said bashfully.

"Oh, right," Ranma responded and then closed her eyes. She heard the light splashing of the water as Ryoga climbed out of the tub. She waited for a while before opening her left eye. Ryoga had already wrapped himself with his towel. She closed her eyes and started to relax. She sighed and sunk deeper into the water. Then, she heard a splash of water nearby. She looked at where the noise had come from and saw that Ryoga had changed.

"Oh, you wanna test it out?" Ranma asked. P-chan nodded in response, giving a smile. Ranma chuckled.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait until she wakes up," she said. "Or you could go and sleep beside her." P-chan nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Ranma chuckled to herself and sank back into the warm water.

…………………………

Whew! Done! Well, that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Were there any mistakes? If there are, then tell me. I might miss out a few since it's a pretty long chapter. Also, please write out what you think of it. Next week would be the next chapter of The Sealed Truth. Anyone who hasn't read it, please do so. Pleeaase… Anyway, see ya guys later!


	8. Take a Break

YES!!! It's finally freakin' done!!! Man, it took so long. I think you guys know what made me delay this chapter's release. I'm gonna take a break from writing for two weeks. Sorry, but I guess I need it. I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter. Leave your thoughts at the end please.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma ½ manga or anime in any way.

Chapter 8 Take a Break

Ryoga was in P-chan form and was now sitting beside his sleeping daughter. He wanted to see how she would react to his cursed form. He hoped that Kizuna would not react the same way she did to Shirokuro the first time they met. He chuckled inwardly as he remembered how upset the family dog had been. He wasn't sure if Kizuna was used to Shirokuro yet. However, he was certain that she would like a cute little piglet like him.

As he waited, his mind drifted back to earlier events. Now, Shampoo looked like a threat. Not to him or Ranma though…but to his daughter. He needed to be more aware of things. He also needed to train Ranma back up to her full strength. There's no telling when Shampoo would attack. Putting that aside, he then thought about Ranma's reaction and what she said to him previously. He gazed over at his sleeping daughter.

'I was so close to not being able to see her again,' Ryoga thought. 'Heh…Ranma seemed so upset. She really does love Kizuna then. The look in her eyes…Ranma looked more hurt than ever. It's like…she was greatly affected by my words. What did I say?'

"_And if you defeat her, you'll be married to her," Ranma said._

"_But…the only way to stop her is to beat her. I don't like fighting girls but I guess she's an exception," Ryoga replied._

"_Wait…y-you can't," Ranma half pleaded._

"_Why does it matter to you?" Ryoga said calmly._

'I remember…she seemed to be pleading. Then, when she slapped me, I could see in her eyes that she was hurt. 'Why does it matter to you?'…was that what hurt her?' Ryoga thought. 'Then again, she could still be thinking about Kizuna. But I saw it in her eyes that it affected her personally.'

Then, P-chan had a look of horror on his face.

'Is…Is she starting to fall for me?' he thought as he unnoticeably blushed. Then, his train of thoughts was interrupted as Kizuna's hand brushed against him. P-chan gazed at Kizuna and suddenly yawned. He put aside his thoughts on earlier matters and crawled up near to Kizuna. Slowly, he fell asleep beside her.

…………………………

Ranma had just come out from the bathroom and was now wearing a set of clothes bought by her mother. It was bought during her time living with her mother. It had taken a while to coax her to buy it. She admitted that it looked good on her. She was about to walk up the stairs to check on Kizuna when she remembered something. She turned and went back down to look for her mom. She found her sitting in front of the TV.

"Mom, did you remember what we needed to do?" Ranma asked. Nodoka looked at Ranma with a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"About repaying the cart to Ukyo," Ranma answered.

"Oh! Yes! I forgot!" Nodoka realized and stood up. "The money is with you right?" she asked. Ranma nodded and went to go upstairs.

"What about Kizuna?" Nodoka asked. Ranma abruptly stopped.

"I can ask Ryoga to take care of her," Ranma glanced back at her mother and then hurried upstairs. She went into 'their' room and searched the drawers at the bottom of the closet. She then took out a rather thick envelope and smiled. She had worked hard for the money at her mother's friend's restaurant. The weekly payments weren't bad at all. Her mother was also quite helpful by lending Ranma some of her savings. Ranma just hoped that 300000 yen would be enough.

She stood back up and pushed the drawer with her foot. She turned and walked out of the room. She decided to check on Kizuna before leaving. Slowly, Ranma pushed the slightly opened door and went inside. She noticed P-chan sleeping beside Kizuna, as if trying to comfort the little girl. A smile formed on her face.

'I'm sure she'll like you, P-chan,' Ranma thought. She stared at them for a while and then went out of the room, while slowly closing the door. She went back downstairs.

"Ryoga's sleeping with Kizuna. He'll keep her company for a while," Ranma said as she went down the stairs. Nodoka was already at the genkan.

"Let's go mom," Ranma said, putting on her shoes.

…………………………

Akane was walking down the street towards Ryoga's home. She had forgotten to ask him if he wanted to take a break for a while since he and Ranma had Kizuna to take care of. She smiled as she recalled the cute little girl in her head. She wondered how it was like to have a child of her own. Not that she wanted one now. It was too early. Then, her features saddened. If she wanted to have a child, she would've wanted it with…

Akane sighed and stopped in her steps. "I have to stop thinking about the old Ranma. Ranma's a girl now and married to Ryoga," she said to herself. She still felt slightly awkward thinking about that. It was hard for her to forget about her feelings for Ranma. She still loved Ranma as a close friend. And Ryoga really was like a brother to her. He even trained her after learning the Anything Goes School styles. Then, Akane smiled.

"If they're happy, then I'm happy I guess," she said, raising her head.

"Who's happy?" a little boy suddenly asked. Akane looked surprised at the boy. The kid was looking at her in a confused way. He might have thought that she was crazy…talking to herself like that.

"Are you okay lady?" the little kid, about 6 years old asked. Akane sweat dropped. Yup, it was just as she had assumed. Quickly, she put on a smile.

"I-I am now," she answered. The kid lowered his head and blushed lightly. He was probably embarrassed to surprise Akane like that. She must've been thinking about something, he thought. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when a woman called out to him from a distance. She must've been his mother. He glanced back at the woman calling for him and looked back at Akane.

"Excuse me," the kid said, bowing to her and then ran off to re join his mother who then resumed her conversation with a friend. Akane watched them for a while and then resumed her path. A few minutes later, she reached the Hibiki's house. She opened the gates and walked up to the front door. She knocked a few times and then waited. Then, she knocked again. After waiting for a while, she started to grumble in annoyance. Then, she realized something and slapped her forehead.

"Luckily I had brought my handbag," she said as she searched into it. Then, she took out a ring of keys. "It's a good thing Ryoga gave me the other key," she said as she picked out the right key and fitted it into the keyhole. She unlocked the door and went inside.

"Ryoga!" Akane called out. She took her key and closed the door. "Hey Ryoga! Are you here?!" she kept calling out as she looked around. "Ranma! Ryoga!" Finally, she ended up in the living room. "Where is everyone?" she frowned. Then, she decided to look upstairs.

"Ranma! Ryoga!" Akane called out. She opened the door to the room nearest to her and looked inside. There, she saw Kizuna lying down on the bed. She was awake and was pretty quiet except for a few hand movements. Akane swiftly went to sit on the bed.

"I can't believe them," she said as she held Kizuna's hand gently. "Leaving you all alone like this," she continued. She moved her finger around above the little girl's face. Akane laughed lightly as Kizuna trailed the finger's movements with her eyes. Then, Akane circled her finger right above Kizuna's nose and then gently poked it. Kizuna seemed to jump a little. Akane repeated and this time Kizuna giggled.

"I wonder where your parents are right now," Akane said. She jumped slightly as she heard a knock on the door. She turned and saw Ryoga standing there with a smile.

"Hi, what are you doing here Akane?" he asked. Akane gave Ryoga a frown.

"How can you leave Kizuna all alone like this?" she asked, a little angry.

"It was only for a while. I needed to go to the bathroom," Ryoga answered.

"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and when I woke up, Ranma and her mom were gone," Ryoga said.

"Oh, Mrs. Saotome is staying here?" Akane said, receiving a nod from Ryoga. Ryoga then moved towards the bed. Softly, he stroked the small girl's head. Kizuna let out a few small moans while she swung her arms around.

"She's really a good girl," Ryoga said softly. Akane nodded absently and then looked at Ryoga.

"Ryoga, I need to ask you something," Akane said, gaining Ryoga's attention. "Before that, how come you didn't answer when I called your house phone and then your phone?" she asked. Ryoga looked at her nervously and tried to come up with something.

"Well…I didn't hear the house phone ringing because I was asleep. Same goes with my phone too," Ryoga quickly said. He had actually heard it the first time the phone rang. The problem was that he was in P-chan form at the time. He tried to hurry, he really did.

"Didn't you check your phone?" Akane asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom when I woke up," Ryoga replied. Well, at least that part was true. "Anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Well," Akane began. She glanced at Kizuna and then back to her adopted brother. "Since you and Ranma have Kizuna to take care of…have you thought about taking a break from martial arts class?" she asked. Ryoga sat silently for a while as he thought about it.

"I guess you're right. Ranma's mom would be going home in the next few days. Ranma would then have to be at home pretty much the whole day. Her mom wanted me to home school her," Ryoga said. "And if she's not around, I'd have to take care of Kizuna myself." Akane nodded in acknowledgement.

"Will you be alright without me handling the class with you?" Ryoga asked. Akane shrugged.

"I think I'll be fine," she said with a smile. She glanced at Kizuna who was flailing her arms. "You and Ranma have a kid to look after now. And…I don't want to complicate your lives with martial arts."

"Well, Shampoo's the one who's going to make our lives a little difficult," Ryoga responded.

"Why?"

"She found out about me and Ranma. It didn't go on as smoothly as with you or Ukyo," Ryoga answered. Akane nodded in acknowledgement and looked at Ryoga with determination.

"Then, as a member of the family, I'll help you guys against her. I promise," Akane said. Ryoga smiled in response.

"Thanks, Akane," he said.

"Besides, I never quite liked her anyway," Akane added. Ryoga laughed at that. Then, Ryoga frowned suddenly. Akane looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's something I've been keeping away from you for a long time," Ryoga said in a depressed tone.

"You're P-chan," Akane blurted. Ryoga was surprised and started to get nervous.

"Wait, no…I mean, yes…I mean…how did you know?" Ryoga stammered.

"Nabiki told me," Akane answered. Ryoga sighed. He didn't expect anyone else to know about his curse. Then again, it was Nabiki. He had seen how cunning the middle Tendo could be.

"You've known for how long?" he asked.

"Two months," Akane answered simply.

"Aren't you angry?" Ryoga asked. Akane paused and thought about it.

"Well, at first I missed P-chan. After a while, I got used to him not being around. Then, Nabiki told me. I was surprised and angry too. I actually wanted to hit you and stuff…"

Ryoga gulped and edged away slightly.

"…but then, after sometime, it just died down," Akane continued. "It's like I didn't care about it anymore. P-chan wasn't with me for such a long time that I actually forgot how I felt towards him."

Ryoga let out a relieved sigh. He was then suddenly greeted with a powerful punch to his face which sent him flying to the edge of the room. He hit his head at the wall, sending him in a daze.

"I still think you deserved a punch though," Akane said, flexing her fist. Her eyes were closed as she calmed herself down. Slowly, Ryoga sat up while holding the side of his head. He groaned lightly.

"I guess I did," he said weakly. He shook his head and then stood up. He wavered slightly as he was still dizzy. He watched as Akane stood up and walked to the door.

"Leaving already?" Ryoga asked. Akane nodded and then glanced at Ryoga with a smile.

"Take care of yourself, P-chan," Akane said and walked out of the room. She didn't notice Ryoga's sweat drop. He sighed softly and glanced back at Kizuna who was about to fall asleep again. He grinned and went to sit on the bed, careful not to disturb the little girl. He watched as Kizuna slowly closed her eyes to sleep, which made him a bit sleepy too. Minutes later, Ranma peeked in the room.

"Where'd you go?" Ryoga asked immediately. Ranma pushed the door open.

"Whoa…did you just blurt out that question or something? Sounded like you were worried," Ranma gave a mischievous grin. Ryoga turned his head slightly.

"Whatever," he said in an annoyed tone.

"To Ukyo's…we went to pay off the yatai. I'm glad that she accepted the money," Ranma said with a smile.

"Where'd you get the money?" Ryoga asked.

"While staying with mom, I did a few jobs here and there. When she got bigger…" Ranma said, pointing at Kizuna. "…I just worked as a cook." She then walked over to the bed. Ryoga edged away a bit and let Ranma sat nearer to Kizuna. She started to stroke the little girl's head softly.

"I bumped into Akane earlier. Did she come here?" Ranma asked, looking at Ryoga. He nodded in response. "What did she want?" Ranma asked again.

"Nothing…just askin' me if I wanted to take a break from martial arts class for a while," Ryoga answered. He was leaning back with his arms supporting himself.

"Did you?" Ranma asked. She was now sitting normally.

"Yup," Ryoga replied and then lied down on the bed carefully. He had his hands behind his head and his left foot on the bed. He didn't notice Ranma's face lighting up a bit. Then, they were suddenly greeted by the grandmother of their child.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" Nodoka asked with an innocent look. Ryoga immediately jumped up from his position. Ranma also stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" they asked in a panicked voice. Ryoga then wavered slightly from the sudden change of position. Ranma then realized something and looked back at Kizuna. She was relieved that the baby was still asleep.

"Oh well, never mind," Nodoka said, feeling rather amused and left Ranma and Ryoga alone. The two just stared at the opened door.

"So," Ranma started, breaking the silence. "…I guess you need to be ready to tutor me," she said, glancing at Ryoga. He glanced back.

"And you need to be more accepting about me training you," Ryoga responded. Ranma suddenly sighed.

"Why you of all people?" she asked. Ryoga glared at her. His right eye started to twitch, indicating that he was annoyed at that comment and he started to growl lightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryoga asked dangerously.

"I'm just saying that you don't practice my style," Ranma replied.

"Hey, I learned quite a lot from the Tendo's Anything Goes School scrolls. I was the one who got Akane back on track and I'm sure I won't have many problems with you," Ryoga replied. Ranma turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Getting pretty confident now aren't ya?" Ranma asked with a smirk.

"Heh, you could barely even keep up with me earlier," Ryoga replied with his own smirk. Ranma glared back at Ryoga. Suddenly, she got sad and lowered her head. Ryoga wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from her. Ranma then turned around, facing away from him.

"R-Ranma?" Ryoga asked. He was caught off guard as Ranma's fist connected with his face. He was thrown back and hit the wall again.

"Hah, you're always so gullible," Ranma smirked. Ryoga sat up, holding the side of his head with one hand.

"That was cheap, Ranma," Ryoga said angrily. Then, their quarrel was interrupted when Kizuna started to cry. Ryoga grimaced slightly while Ranma went to sit on the bed to calm Kizuna down.

"This is all, your fault!" Ranma yelled. Ryoga bolted up.

"How is it my fault?! You're the one who started it!" Ryoga retorted.

"Well, you're the one who made me angry!" Ranma replied angrily.

"Gee, I didn't know you were that sensitive!" Ryoga replied. The two went on and on and all the while Nodoka was listening from downstairs. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And just when they were getting along," she said.

…………………………

Later that night…

Everyone was fast asleep except for Ryoga who just stared at the ceiling blankly. He didn't know why but he just couldn't drift off. It was roomier since Ranma wasn't there. The fight earlier that day was why Ranma decided to sleep on the couch. Well, she was the one who started it but then he was blamed. Ryoga sighed for the eighteenth time that night.

"Hm…might as well plan about how I should do this," he said to himself. He started to think about what he was going to do when school started. He needed to figure out how to balance between his home works, Ranma's home school and training. Then, he was interrupted by Kizuna's wail. He abruptly sat up and then restrained himself.

"Ranma will handle her," Ryoga nodded absently. He then glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "2.30…and I haven't even slept yet," he said, letting his body fall back on the bed.

…………………………

In the dark living room, Ranma was asleep on the couch. After the fight earlier that day, she decided to sleep there. Suddenly, she woke up with a gasp. She abruptly sat up, looking frantically around the dark space. Her breathing was heavy but then started to slow back down.

"Again?" she half whined. Ranma sighed sadly. She just sat silently with her knees slightly bent. Just then, she heard Kizuna's cry. Instinctively, Ranma jumped off the couch and walked to the stairs. Once reaching the upper floor, Ranma went to the room where her daughter and mother slept. Gently, she opened the door and peeked inside.

"Oh, Ranma," Nodoka was slightly startled. She was sitting on the bed while cradling Kizuna.

"I think she's hungry, Ranma," Nodoka said, looking back at the crying baby. Ranma just made her way into the room and sat on the bed beside her mother. Kizuna was handed over to her. From the way Kizuna was trying to suckle, Ranma knew that the little girl really was hungry.

"Heh, hold on would ya," Ranma said and lifted her shirt just enough for Kizuna to start suckling. It seemed like magic as Kizuna's cries suddenly disappeared, replaced by low baby moans. Ranma and Nodoka just sat quietly. Nodoka then noticed Ranma's rather sad expression.

"Ranma dear, is something bothering you?" she asked. Ranma jumped slightly but then relaxed back down quickly.

"I wonder why I keep having those dreams. It's been so many months already," Ranma replied sadly. She kept gazing at the floor emptily.

"Maybe try working it out with Ryoga," Nodoka suggested with a light smile. Ranma looked at her mother in shock.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Well, those dreams are centered on you two. I bet he has those nightmares as well," Nodoka replied. "Both of you can help each other out."

"But…he…," Ranma tried to respond.

"You two should make up. It's not nice for husband and wife to separate," Nodoka said. Ranma didn't know what to say, so she just kept quiet as she thought about her mother's words.

"You wanted Ryoga to be a part of Kizuna's life didn't you?" Nodoka asked. "You told me that you wanted him to love her, which he did." Then, her tone of voice turned slightly angry. "If you two keep fighting, how is that going to hold up?"

Ranma just kept staring at the floor. She did say that, she remembered. She wanted herself and Ryoga to be a part of Kizuna's life. However, she wasn't going to try to like Ryoga. She liked Ryoga…just not in the way people expected it to be. But taking her mother's advice, maybe she should make up with him. Ranma smiled and looked at her mother.

"Okay mom, I will," she said, making Nodoka smile too. Minutes later, Kizuna was back to sleep. Ranma closed the door of the room and looked at the door further down the hallway. She didn't want to bother him right now while he's sleeping. And she felt nervous about trying to talk to Ryoga. She kept pacing the space in between their room and Kizuna and her mother's room. Finally, she decided to get on with it and approached the door. She figured if she knocked, Ryoga wouldn't hear. So she just pushed the door open quietly. She saw that the bed was empty and Ryoga was nowhere in sight.

'Hm…must be downstairs,' she thought. Ranma closed the door and turned to the stairs. Once she descended the stairs, Ranma went to the living room. Her intuition was correct as Ryoga was sitting on the couch while watching a late night show.

'He couldn't sleep?' she thought. She walked over to the couch. Ryoga didn't seem to notice her as she sat down beside him. She left quite a gap in between them. Ryoga just continued to watch what he was watching. Ranma sat there quietly, not really paying attention to what was on TV.

"Ryoga," she called out softly. Figuring that she got his attention, she continued without looking at him. "I'm…sorry about earlier afternoon. I guess…I've yet to let go of my habit of teasing people. But…you know me right? Still…I apologize," Ranma said, looking at Ryoga. When Ryoga didn't respond, Ranma sighed and looked back at the TV. She leaned back.

"Y'know, I think I need to get used to you teasing me and all that," Ryoga suddenly said after a few minutes. Ranma jumped slightly and looked at Ryoga. "I mean, it's what makes you, you. It makes others' lives more fun and entertaining. To tell you the truth…I like that part of you…how you always had some way to entertain people… even though you don't realize it," he said with a smile. Ranma was pretty touched. She felt that she was blushing and quickly looked at her hands on her knees.

"Th-thanks," Ranma said, smiling herself. 'When did Ryoga became so expressive,' she thought. Silence struck the room again. Ranma slowly eased back and watched the TV.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Ryoga asked, glancing at her.

"Um…maybe after this finishes," Ranma replied, referring to the TV.

"Did you have another nightmare or something?" Ryoga asked. Ranma just sat silently.

"Y-Yeah…and it just keeps getting worse," she responded after a while. Ryoga glanced at her sympathetically. Then, he seemed to remember something.

"Hey Ranma," he called out softly. Ranma then looked at him. "I…I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you gave birth to Kizuna. I should've tried to –

"No it's not!" Ranma said, leaning towards him a little. Ryoga was startled and looked at her. She pulled herself back and looked at her hands which were loosely gripped on her lap. "I…I was the one who wanted to leave. So…you shouldn't blame yourself," she continued. Ryoga just stared at Ranma.

"But…I came back…because I wanted you to see your daughter," Ranma looked at Ryoga with a smile. "…our daughter," she continued. They didn't notice each other's blushes. They were just staring into each other's eyes as if searching for something in them. Suddenly, there was a loud sound coming from the TV which made them jump. Quickly, Ryoga clicked the off button and the room went pitch black. Both of them just sat quietly until their eyes were used to the dark room, slightly illuminated by the light from outside.

"Sleepy yet?" Ranma asked simply.

"After that just now, no," Ryoga answered. "Let's just wait until we fall to sleep." Ranma nodded and leaned back on the cushion. Ryoga did the same. After some time, their eyes started to close and their vision blurring. Both then went to sleep.

…………………………

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that it took so long to update. I really suck at resisting distractions. Please leave your reviews before exiting this story. Let me know what you think. And I guess for those who want to flame me for being slow, go right ahead. I deserve it. See ya guys in two weeks!

P.S. Any mistakes? Point them out please...


	9. Mixed Feelings

FINALLY!!! IT'S UP! First of all, I'm terribly, very, very sorry for the ridiculously late update. I have nothing else to blame except myself. I've got nothing much to say about it. Just that, I hope you enjoy this chapter which you guys should have read long ago. I'm really, really sorry and I hope you guys would hopefully enjoy this.

Chapter 9 Mixed Feelings

The sun had risen fully above the horizon and it was only then that Ranma started to wake up. She opened her eyes but remained lying on the armrest of the couch. She was a bit reluctant to get up as she still felt tired. She turned her body a bit so that she could see Ryoga who was still asleep. For a few seconds she just stared at him. Suddenly she remembered what she and her mother had talked about during the 6 months she was away.

……………

It was now four months into Ranma's pregnancy. She and Nodoka had been staying in a friend's house for a month now. Nodoka at first forgot that she had a close friend in Adachi Ward which was quite a distance away from Nerima. Ranma thought it amusing as her mother would go this far just for her and her unborn baby's sake. Her mother could've just brought Ranma back to her house. But Ranma had no complaints. It was nice to be away from the wild things that happened in Nerima.

Ranma was now sitting on the couch enjoying a drama series she recently got interested in, thanks to her mother. It wasn't that bad. She figured it nice to have some variety in life. Then, the drama stopped for a while to give way for commercials. Ranma leaned back into the couch.

"I wonder what everyone is doing right now," Ranma said, giving out a sigh.

"Do you miss them?" Nodoka asked, looking at her daughter.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "I wonder if they have recovered from the shock from what happened."

"It's already been four months. Some of them might have adapted to the situation," Nodoka said. Ranma lowered her head slightly as she thought of something.

"It still disturbs me…about Akane," Ranma spoke after a while.

"Regarding your feelings toward her?" Nodoka asked. Ranma didn't respond for a while but then nodded.

"Heh, I should've told her earlier. I don't even know how she feels about me," Ranma said sadly. "But, I could see that she took it quite well. Though, she might be hurting on the inside." Nodoka just listened to what her daughter said.

"I really hope that we could still remain as friends," Ranma continued as she remembered the first time she met Akane. Nodoka gave her daughter an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure you two will be," she said. Ranma nodded and smiled. She then seemed to drift off to somewhere, tilting her head slightly.

"I wonder how Ryoga is right now," she said. "Is he able to get over what happened?"

"Hmm…I wonder if he misses you," Nodoka said, trying to enlighten the mood a little. It sort of worked when Ranma gave out a light chuckle.

"I don't think so," Ranma replied. "He might be having nightmares…just as me," Ranma continued. "He's probably not getting enough sleep and I bet he'd be blaming it on me."

"Now Ranma, what happened wasn't anyone else's fault except Happosai," Nodoka reminded her daughter. Ranma fell silent again before giving out a small chuckle.

"I'm acting a lot like how Ryoga would," Ranma said, tilting her head back. "He's the type of person who's easily depressed. And…well…in this kind of situation…he wouldn't be able to clear his mind about this."

"It seems you know him quite well," Nodoka said. "I guess I was wrong. Maybe you would start liking him after all." At that Ranma looked at her grinning mother in shock.

"Th-that's ridiculous mom! You think that I'll start to like him?!" Ranma half yelled.

"There's a possibility," Nodoka kept grinning. Ranma turned away as she felt her cheeks beginning to burn. At that, the front door opened and there stood the owner of the house.

"I'm home!" the owner, Mariko Aikawa called out.

"Welcome back!" the two answered.

"Oh, what a day," Mariko groaned as she walked over to the couch and plopped down on it gracelessly.

"Are you sure you don't need help at your restaurant, Mariko?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, I'm willing to help, despite my condition," Ranma said. Mariko looked at the two with surprise. It wasn't the first time she was offered help by them. What she was surprised about was she had been suddenly asked again right after getting home. It almost made her laugh.

"It's okay really. Besides, someone has to watch the house," Mariko replied with a smile.

"Well, your house survived all this time while you're out," Ranma pointed out.

"Oh, that reminds me. You should really search for someone Mariko. You're 34 years old and not getting any younger. Maybe a man in the house could help you with this. And you'd be less lonely," Nodoka nagged. Mariko sweat dropped at her friend's words. After thinking it over for a while she sighed deeply.

"Alright, you two can help out," Mariko said. Ranma and Nodoka grinned in response. "And Nodoka-chan, I told you I'm working on it." She hated it when Nodoka kept pestering her about that matter. Nodoka's words rang in Ranma's ears, making her feel funny inside.

'There's no way I'll start liking him,' Ranma thought.

……………

Ranma just rested her head on the armrest and gazed at Ryoga. She wondered how it must have been for Ryoga to overcome that incident. Slowly, she raised herself to a sitting position. She continued to stare at Ryoga as he breathed slowly. Then, she broke out from her trance and looked around for any sign of anyone. She sighed in relief and glanced one more time at Ryoga and got off the couch. She decided to go upstairs and check on Kizuna.

She saw that her daughter was still asleep when she got into the room. Ranma then saw the clock showing it was 9:15. She went to sit down on the bed. She gazed upon her little daughter. She remembered yesterday's little quarrel and how they made up last night.

'Made up? That sounds like we're really…,' Ranma thought. '…well, we really are together.'

She looked at her daughter and stroked her hair softly.

"Y'know…if none of that ever happened, you wouldn't be here right now. I don't really know how to feel about it. I never planned to have a child with Ryoga…but having you is like the best thing…even if it's only been a few days. Maybe it's just that motherly thing. I'm not even sure if what happened with Ryoga is the worst thing anymore. It's only because we did it involuntarily that you were born," Ranma said and then chuckled lightly. "You're making me all confused even though you can't even speak yet. I wonder if…Ryoga has the same thoughts."

Just then, Kizuna stirred and opened her eyes to find her mother in front of her. Ranma smiled and received a little grin from Kizuna. The little girl waved her arms around as if to reach for her mother. Ranma chuckled and picked the little girl up. She went out of the room and headed downstairs. When she walked into the living area, she found Ryoga still sleeping on the couch. Then, Kizuna started to flail in Ranma's arms and gave out a little whine.

"Are you hungry?" Ranma asked as she looked at Kizuna. She chuckled as the little girl tried to find her source of food. "I guess so," Ranma said. She went to sit down on the couch to feed Kizuna.

"Shh, you're going to wake up daddy," Ranma hushed softly at Kizuna when she started to whine. Kizuna only quieted down when she was finally able to suckle on Ranma's breast.

"Daddy?" Ryoga suddenly spoke, startling Ranma a little.

"W-What?" Ranma asked, looking at Ryoga. He gave out a yawn and raised himself to a sitting position.

"It's kinda weird hearing that from you," Ryoga replied a little sleepily.

"Well, whatever," Ranma retorted and looked away. Ryoga looked at her in confusion.

"What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Sorry, it's…it's nothing, really," Ranma said apologetically. That only made Ryoga more confused.

'Now she's apologizing? What the…' Ryoga thought.

'Why am I acting this way?' Ranma thought. Both of them sat in an awkward silence. Just then, Shirokuro walked up to Ryoga and rubbed herself against his hanging left leg. Ryoga smiled and rubbed the dog on her back.

"Oh, you two are up! I thought I heard voices," Nodoka said with a smile as she came out of the kitchen.

"Y-You kinda startled us mom," Ranma said with a crooked grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nodoka said. She walked towards Ranma and went down on her knees in front of her daughter. Then, softly she stroked Kizuna's head.

"The little girl is having her breakfast…and you two should too. It's starting to get cold," Nodoka said.

"Yeah, sorry we woke up a little late," Ryoga said.

"It's okay. Now come help me bring out breakfast," Nodoka said as she stood up.

"Okay," Ryoga simply replied and stood up as well. He followed his mother-in-law into the kitchen to get breakfast. Moments later, the dining table was set and everyone was seated at their places. Shirokuro came to the table as they started and sat beside Ryoga. Since Kizuna wasn't finished yet, Ranma had to eat while feeding her. And because of that, she had to use her left hand to eat, which she was not very good at. She was finding it difficult to get a hold onto the food with her chopsticks.

"Ranma, how about switching your hands?" her mother suggested.

"Oh, right," Ranma realized. "Or better still," she continued. Then, she removed Kizuna from her right breast. "Kizuna, it's time to change stations," she said and turned Kizuna around so that the little girl could continue feeding on the left side. Ryoga paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Stations…?" he said.

"Ryoga, please don't stare at my daughter while at the dining table," Nodoka warned in a rather calm voice.

"What?!" Ryoga replied loudly. He nearly choked on his food and dropped his chopsticks. "I-I wasn't staring!" he said. Ranma then grinned mischievously as she thought of something.

"Sorry mom. I guess he just couldn't resist. It's been a while since he **saw** me," she said.

"Hey!" Ryoga retorted, his face starting to redden. The pair of mother and daughter laughed while Ryoga continued eating in silence.

"Oh Ryoga, there's something I wanted to talk about," Nodoka spoke after a few moments.

"Yeah?" Ryoga responded, looking at Nodoka. Shirokuro then took this chance to try and steal some of Ryoga's food. Unfortunately for her, Ryoga reacted by blocking her with his left hand.

"Ranma needs to continue with her studies, but she also needs to take care of Kizuna," Nodoka continued. "So I want you to be her tutor for as long as possible," she said.

"Hmm…maybe sometime later we can find someone who could take care of Kizuna," Ranma said.

"Yes, but what about feeding Kizuna?" Nodoka asked.

"Umm…we'll think about that later, I guess," Ranma replied, looking at Ryoga.

"Uh, yeah," Ryoga simply followed and then slapped Shirokuro lightly on the paw as she tried to steal his food again. Nodoka nodded at that and then turned to her daughter.

"Ranma, do you still want to continue your martial arts?" she asked.

"Of course," Ranma replied. "I've been dying to get back on it."

They didn't notice as Ryoga smiled at the thought of having his old rival back. He constantly sparred with Akane and sometimes fought with Ukyo but both of them weren't like Ranma. He missed the old days where he could go all out in a fight.

"Well, how about I call your father here tomorrow morning?" Nodoka suggested. Ranma smirked at the mention of her father.

"That's even better. I missed kicking the old man's ass," Ranma said.

"Now Ranma…"

"Uh, yeah…sorry about that," Ranma grinned sheepishly. Nodoka smiled in response and continued eating. But she was suddenly startled by a slam on the table. She looked at the source of the noise which was Ryoga. Ranma was also looking at Ryoga with a surprised expression. Shirokuro was whining as Ryoga had his hand over her paw on the table. From the rather loud slam, they could tell that Ryoga had pinned Shirokuro's paw rather painfully. Ryoga then realized that he was now the center of attention. He pulled his left hand away and placed it behind his head and gave a funny grin.

"Sorry, she acts like this sometimes while I'm eating," he said. When Ryoga lifted his hand, Shirokuro slowly pulled back her paw and licked it while a small tear leaked out of her eye. Nodoka and Ranma laughed at that and then, after a few moments they continued on eating.

…………………………

The next day…

Nodoka was now in the kitchen preparing breakfast as usual. She was also waiting for her husband to come after calling him yesterday. He said he'll come around 6.00 in the morning or so. The time now showed that it was 6.25. She figured that Genma should be here soon. Right after she thought that, there was a knock on the door. She stopped what she was doing and dried off her hands. Then, she walked out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"Oh, hello there dear husband," Nodoka said sweetly.

"Good morning. You seem to be in a good mood," Genma replied a little nervously.

"Why do you seem so scared? We saw each other a few days ago," Nodoka pointed out.

"R-Right," Genma said. "Where's Ranma?" he asked.

"I think she's still sleeping upstairs," Nodoka said, moving away from the door and letting her husband in. Genma sighed and shook his head.

"How can that…girl be so carefree about this? It's been too long since she practiced the Art," he said. "I bet she's lost most of her skills."

"Whatever…should I get her then?" Nodoka asked.

"No, it's okay. I have my ways of waking Ranma up," Genma said with a dark grin on his face.

'That sounds a little wrong,' Nodoka thought as she watched her husband walk up the stairs.

Genma made his way silently across the hallway. He came up to a room and opened it slowly. He could see his granddaughter on the bed still sleeping soundly. Slowly, he walked up close enough to the bed. He had a warm smile on his face which rarely happened ever since Ranma was born. Then, he turned and walked out of the room and towards the master bedroom. He opened the door slowly and slipped inside.

His wife's words were true as Ranma was still asleep…beside Ryoga. Although they were facing away from each other, Genma couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the scene in front of him. He walked silently towards Ranma's side of the bed to give her a surprise wake up call. Before he did that, he opened the window which faced the yard. Genma then swiftly and smoothly removed the blanket from Ranma. He noticed that Ranma was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts.

'Hmm…Nodoka wouldn't have let Ranma sleep like this,' he thought. He reached for Ranma to throw her outside when his hands were caught by Ranma.

"Hello pop," Ranma said with a grin and then opened her eyes. "I've been waiting for this morning," she continued. Then, she sent a kick to her father's face at the same time leaping off the bed. Ryoga responded by calmly getting off the bed. When he turned, Ranma was already in a stance and Genma was recovering from the surprise attack.

"Ranma, since you haven't been training for so long, your skills might not have been as they were before," Genma started. "And because you're a girl now means that you need to change your ways to adapt to your new…state."

"Does that mean I have to start all over again?" Ranma asked, loosening her stance.

"Not everything but yes," Genma replied. "Follow me Ranma," he said and jumped out the open window. Ranma followed his actions and landed on the ground several feet from her father.

"Since the two schools are now joined, you'll need to learn both styles. But first, you need to master the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts. Are you ready for your re-training?" Genma said. Ranma smirked and stood ready.

"Let's get started pop," she said.

The two martial artists started their session and went on for about half an hour before Kizuna woke up. It annoyed Genma but he lets Ranma go to feed the small child. And then there was breakfast which finished rather quickly for Ranma and Genma. Nodoka seemed like she didn't mind even though she was a little annoyed with their behavior. But she understood how Ranma really wanted to get back on her martial arts. After finishing, Ranma and Genma went out and resumed their training. As they trained, Ryoga and Nodoka watched them from the outer passageway of the house with Ryoga holding Kizuna in a sitting position.

"I hope Ranma reaches her top game again," Ryooga said suddenly. "I can't wait to fight with her on full strength."

"Hm…both of you have a strong passion towards martial arts don't you?" Nodoka said.

"Yeah…I-I guess we do," he replied.

"She's always been itching to practice martial arts while we stayed together. But she had to wait and that really frustrated her. But after a while, she was used to it. She's become more patient since then," Nodoka said.

"Probably, but she's almost about the same as she was before," Ryoga replied.

"Oh, not really Ryoga," Nodoka responded. "I think that some parts of her have changed." Ryoga looked at Nodoka strangely, sensing an uncertain outcome of the conversation. "She frequently mentioned how she missed sparring or fighting with the people she used to…mostly you."

"Huh? M-Me?" Ryoga said. Nodoka nodded.

"Maybe…just maybe, she thinks of you as special to her," she continued.

"H-Huh? A-Are you saying that she has feelings for me?" Ryoga said, lightly blushing. Nodoka chuckled lightly and then stood up.

"Well, why don't you go and find out yourself?" Nodoka suggested and then walked into the house. Ryoga was still blushing lightly. The thought of Ranma having feelings towards him made him feel…weird.

'Does she?' he asked himself. He thought about it for a while, about the little moments they had, about the time when he made her upset. His thoughts were interrupted when Kizuna gripped his right thumb with her small hand. He chuckled lightly and slowly moved his hand up and down, guiding the little girl's hand as well. Then she looked back at Ranma and Genma training.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out like your mom," he said to Kizuna. "But I'm sure she wouldn't let you go on a training trip with your grandpa." Then, he tickled the little girl at her stomach making her giggle.

…………………………

Their training went on until 10.00 o'clock. Both were pretty beaten up but Ranma was more tired. They sat on the outer passageway while enjoying some refreshments made by Nodoka.

"It will take some time to train you to your highest level. But you've done well for your first day," Genma said. Ranma looked at her old man strangely. She remembered him saying something like that when she was younger. Back then, he was more like a proper master and father. It's been a long time since she's seen that.

"It'll be a little hard since we can't go on training trips since, well…you have your own family now," he continued.

"Uh, yeah. Plus the deal that you made with mom," Ranma added. Genma laughed at that.

"Yeah," he said. He was acting really different than he was, Ranma thought.

"Say, pop…are you really fine with me and Ryoga? I mean…there's really nothing between us but…" Ranma trailed off.

"Any parent would feel it hard to let go of their child. But, I guess I can't help feeling happy to see you with your family," Genma said.

"Wow, pop…that's something you don't usually say," Ranma responded.

"You're not the only one who could change," Genma replied. "As for your question, I pray that both you and Ryoga would have a long happy life." Ranma chuckled nervously at that.

"Pop, for the record we don't love each other," she said.

"Oh, then how come you two are still together?" Genma asked.

"W-We're not really together. It's just so that we could preserve our honor," Ranma replied.

"Hmm…if you called your marriage off now don't you think your honor would still be intact?" Genma said.

"Well…umm…we…"

"Or is it that both of you secretly like each other and don't want to break up," Genma assumed.

"N-No way!" Ranma retorted.

"Okay, maybe you don't have feelings for him. But you wouldn't know if Ryoga has feelings for you," her father replied. Ranma blushed lightly.

"There's no way! He knows that I'll beat him up if it's true!" she said.

"Are you afraid of him falling for you?" Genma asked calmly.

"I-I'm not afraid of anything!" Ranma declared, standing up.

"Then, you're not afraid of trying to find out if he likes you?" Genma smirked, looking up at her daughter.

"Alright fine! But I bet you, there'll be nothing!" Ranma said.

"And wouldn't that disappoint you?" Genma asked.

"Of course not!" Ranma retorted and stomped off.

"Well, that went quite perfectly," Genma said quietly with a smirk. Then, he stood up and told Nodoka that he would be heading off. He walked out the door with a satisfied smile. He had failed to bring Ranma and Akane together with his previous plots with Soun. Now, he had pulled off a different approach to get Ranma and Ryoga closer. He didn't think of it as sick as he already accepted his daughter after a while.

"Now I'll just leave them to find each other. And if they can't, I'll just nudge them a little," he said to himself.

…………………………

Well, that's all there is to this chapter. Next chapter will be tough so it'll be a while before it comes out. I hope it wouldn't be too long to update though. Leave reviews please…even hate comments. I deserve it so don't worry. Just say what you need to say.


	10. Friends

Before we begin, I would like to greatly apologize for the ridiculously long delay of the upcoming chapters to this story. I have no valid excuse for this and I feel that I can't apologize enough. But I guess it's worth a shot. I'm sorry. To compensate, I have uploaded two chapters to continue this story. I had originally planned to upload three chapters but I guess I couldn't. Anyways, I hope that some of you are still reading and enjoying this.

Chapter 10 Friends

Under the evening sky, in the little yard of their home, Ranma and Ryoga were sparring. Ryoga wanted to see how different Ranma was after her first retraining session. He expected her to bounce back quickly like she always would, and he wasn't disappointed. They were careful enough though to not create too much noise to wake Kizuna. After nearly an hour, the two stopped and cooled down and went back inside.

"Well, looks like you managed longer than last time," Ryoga smirked.

"At least I'm getting better!" Ranma retorted as she rubbed her slightly sore parts. She then faced Ryoga and placed her hands on her hips. "Pretty soon, it'll be like the usual times when I always beat you," she said, giving him a smirk of her own.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Ryoga responded, patting Ranma's head teasingly. Clearly it ticked Ranma off. She went for a quick punch which Ryoga barely dodged. "What, you still wanna fight?" Ryoga challenged, smirking slightly at the irony of the situation. It must be frustrating for Ranma to be treated as how she used to treat Ryoga. He could see that as Ranma fumed. Ryoga then laughed lightly.

"Hey, come on. Chill," he said with a friendly smile. Ranma seemed to grow calmer and he noticed that. She lowered her gaze and then walked off and sat down on the couch. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Ryoga looked at her tentatively and then went to sit down beside her. He just watched the screen as Ranma jumped channels. Shirokuro then came to Ryoga's feet and received her warm owner's hand on her head.

"You okay?" Ryoga asked, looking at Ranma. There was no response for a while but then she sighed and leaned into the couch. Ranma then murmured something.

"Huh?" Ryoga said.

"Eh, nothing," Ranma replied quickly, shaking her head. She didn't say anything else. She then stuck to one channel showing an advertisement. Ryoga continued to look at her though, wondering about what she said but then decided to shrug it off. He sat back and just watched the advertisement. The silence between them was painfully awkward and so he thought of something to spark up a conversation.

"Hey, I heard you arguing about something this morning," Ryoga said.

"When?" Ranma replied, her eyes still on the TV.

"With your dad," Ryoga simply said.

"Oh, that. I-It was nothing big," came her reply.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just nothing," she replied. Ryoga noted that she was not going to open up.

"Uh…ok…," Ryoga said, thinking wisely not to push her. 'Well that didn't work,' he thought. Ryoga averted his attention to the TV and was greeted with a documentary about pigs. His eye twitched while Ranma snickered. Shirokuro saw what was being broad casted and seemed to understand the situation as she laughed in her own way.

"Oh shut up," Ryoga said, folding his arms in front of his chest. He slammed his back against the couch as he watched with an annoyed expression. Ranma's held back chuckles then turned to a full-blown laughter while Ryoga sat in quiet anger.

* * *

Spring break was now over and school had reopened. Students were strolling into the compound of Furinkan High. Nodoka and Ryoga were among the crowd, leaving Ranma at home with Kizuna. Nodoka needed to settle things with the school about her daughter so she separated from Ryoga and went to find the school's office. Since Ryoga was early and the school bell hadn't rung yet, he went to find his friends. He saw Hiroshi leaning against one of the many trees in the school. Hiroshi noticed Ryoga and pushed himself from the tree.

"Hey, you're really early today," Hiroshi said as he walked up to Ryoga. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing at the woman dressed in a traditional kimono. Ryoga looked at who Hiroshi was referring to.

"Oh that's my…" Ryoga paused, managing to catch himself in time. He nearly shivered as he thought of the consequences of revealing something that would most probably complicate things. Quickly, he reconstructed his sentence.

"That's, Ranma's mom," Ryoga said. Hiroshi sharply turned his head back at Ryoga with astonished eyes.

"Really? Hm, never saw his mother before," he said. Hiroshi's face then lit up. "Hey, does that mean he's back?" he asked with excitement. Ryoga sweat dropped at that.

'That wasn't any better!' his mental voice said.

"Um, yeah," he replied simply.

"So, why's he not in school then?" Hiroshi asked with curiosity. Ryoga almost corrected Hiroshi about the wrong gender-term used.

'Man, I've gotta be careful today,' he thought, sighing inwardly.

"Um, there're a few…complications," Ryoga replied.

"Which are…?" Hiroshi pressed on.

'Damn he's persistent,' Ryoga thought. As he tried to think of a response, Daisuke came and interrupted the conversation.

"Hey guys," Daisuke said.

"Hey," the other two replied.

"Did you know Ranma's back?" Hiroshi stated.

"He is? How'd you know?" Daisuke asked, equally surprised as his friend. Hiroshi simply stuck out his thumb sideways, pointing at Ryoga.

"Oh…If he's back then why isn't he in school?" Daisuke looked at Ryoga.

"Well…it's kinda hard to explain," Ryoga replied.

"Does it have anything to do with you?" Daisuke asked. Ryoga paused as he tried to find an answer.

'The questions are getting more dangerous,' Ryoga thought.

"Sort of," he answered shortly, hoping that they would just buy that answer.

"What do you mean?" Hiroshi pushed on. Ryoga was out of replies now. Right on time, the first bell rang.

"Ah! There's the bell!" Hiroshi said, glancing at the large school clock. He then looked back at his two friends. "C'mon, let's go!" he said and then ran off. Daisuke nodded and ran after Hiroshi, leaving Ryoga to sigh in relief.

'Curse my honesty,' he thought.

* * *

The students were happily chatting with each other in the homeroom as they waited for their teacher to enter. They all huddled in their own respective groups, leaving a number of seats empty. Ryoga was in his seat surrounded by his friends who had surprised him with a question he never expected. His mouth was wide open while his mind panicked.

"Hey, come on! Tell us!" Hiroshi said, snapping Ryoga out of his stupor.

"Who…Who told you?" Ryoga asked. Though, as he said that, he pretty much already knew the answer.

"Nabiki told me," Shirou answered, raising his hand a little.

"Damn that woman," he grumbled. 'Why is she still sticking around here anyway?' his thoughts added.

"So you really are married?" Daisuke asked. Ryoga lowered his head and sighed.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Isn't it a little too young?" Hiroshi said, looking at Takeshi.

"Hm, could it be that…," Daisuke paused and they all looked at Ryoga with realization on their faces. Ryoga now had his back up against the wall with no way out. To make it worse, a few more students joined in the group, curious about what was going on.

"No way…"

"You already did it?"

"Nice goin' man! How was it?"

A huge sweat drop formed at the back of Ryoga's head as they all started talking at once.

'Man these guys catch up fast,' he thought.

"With who anyway?" Hiroshi asked. Everyone hushed instantly. Ryoga momentarily froze but then relaxed slightly as they didn't know the person was in fact a certain red-headed girl they knew quite well.

"Nabiki didn't tell you that?" Ryoga said.

"No," Hiroshi answered, frowning a little. "No matter how much we offered, she wouldn't budge."

"Phew, good," Ryoga said quietly, relieved. 'Wow…never thought Nabiki would reject any payment,' Ryoga thought. Though, he was increasingly getting annoyed by their oncoming questions.

"So, come on, tell us. Who is it?"

"She must be really hot."

"Yeah, I'd like to see who she is."

"Hey, why don't we go to his house and see for ourselves who…"

Shirou was interrupted harshly by Ryoga as he slammed his fists angrily on the desk and stood up abruptly.

"SHUT IT ALREADY!" he snapped.

Everyone in the class stared back at him mutely with nervous eyes. Slowly, the small crowd around him dissipated and returned to their respective seats. Everybody's conversations were also disrupted by Ryoga's sudden outburst so they all too dispersed quietly. Ryoga sighed heavily and slowly sat back down. He let his head rest on the desk for a while until the first period teacher came into the class.

* * *

The sky was starting to darken as the day neared its end. As Ryoga walked towards home, he looked up at the cloudy evening sky. He sighed at the thought of today's events. He had feared that they would somehow find out but he was careless to have forgotten about the probability of Nabiki telling them. Now, he knew that his friends were not going to leave him alone despite his earlier outburst.

'Suddenly I feel like going away for a while,' he thought.

Then, he suddenly remembered how it was when he enrolled to that school. Everyone was scared of him. They knew from past events about what he was capable of. He didn't really like how everyone kept looking at him like he was going to explode any second. It was quite depressing to feel that people were not really comfortable with him around. But after a while, Ranma's friends started to get acquainted with him.

First it was just small talks. They usually asked things about him. At the same time, he also started to get to know them. Before he realized, they were already friends. For someone who's been living on the road for so long, it amazed him how one word can quickly and easily form a bond between people. He then shook his head, careful to not let his thoughts wander off too far.

'Gotta stay focused,' he thought. He looked at the palm of his right hand, as if seeing something only he could. Slowly he curled his fingers. 'It's still pretty unstable.'

He sighed in relief as he saw his house just meters ahead of him. He pushed the gates open and led himself in.

"I'm home," Ryoga called out. As Ryoga took off his shoes, Ranma came to the entrance. She was carrying Kizuna who had her head rested on Ranma's shoulder, sound asleep. Shirokuro came to the front door as well, eager to greet Ryoga.

"Welcome back. H-How was your day?" Ranma asked, smiling a little. Ryoga looked up at Ranma, a little surprised. It was rather an unusual question; one that he did not expect at all from her.

'She even sounded different…like…,' Ryoga thought but couldn't find the exact word to describe it.

"It was…okay," he answered anyway. He smiled a little and then quickly looked at his feet as he felt the heat rising on his cheeks. He realized that he felt a sense of serenity, almost forgetting what had happened at school. After putting away his shoes, he walked past Ranma towards the living room.

"Has your mom gone home?" he asked, stopping to look back at Ranma who was just about to answer.

"Oh…you don't want me to be here?" Nodoka pouted playfully, popping out from the kitchen, startling Ryoga a bit. The young man laughed lightly in response.

"No, I was just worried that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye before you leave," he said.

"Oh my, how sweet," Nodoka laughed lightly. "Dinner's going to be a little bit late tonight. Genma would also be joining us."

"Oh okay," Ryoga gave a little nod. Just then, the doorbell rang, stopping them all in their tracks.

"I'll get that," Ryoga volunteered, walking quickly to the door. They all wondered who could be on the other side at this hour. Ryoga opened the door and was instantly shocked by the uninvited guests at the doorstep. Ranma was equally surprised as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryoga and Ranma asked simultaneously.

"It was Shirou's idea," Hiroshi said, pointing at the accused person. Shirou stared shockingly at Hiroshi.

"How'd you guys find my place?" Ryoga asked in a rather panicked tone.

"We followed quietly behind you," Takeshi answered simply. Ryoga was rather stunned by that. He should have been able to sense their presence.

"How the - ,"

"Hey it's Ranma," one of the classmates noted. Everyone then noticed the long-time missing red-headed girl.

"Hey, why's Ranma in your house? And whose baby…is…" Hiroshi didn't finish his sentence when he mentally made his conclusion. The others seemed to arrive at the same thought too. The guests looked at Ryoga with wide eyes. Ryoga and Ranma were similarly speechless, horrified to have the truth discovered. While everyone simply stood frozen in shock, Nodoka did a rough calculation of how many people were at the doorstep.

"I'd better prepare a little something for them," Nodoka said cheerily, slipping back into the kitchen.

* * *

The living room was filled with students from his and other classes as some didn't look quite familiar to Ryoga. Some sat on the long couch while most of them were sitting cross-legged on the floor. Ryoga was sitting with those on the floor while Ranma sat on a chair, cradling Kizuna as she continued to sleep.

"So, that's what happened," Ryoga said, finishing his explanation with a weary sigh. It felt really awkward to tell them about it but he needed to clear things up with them or else things may become really bad. Everyone was silent after hearing Ryoga's story. There were only whispers among them as they absorbed the new information. Ryoga looked at the relatively large crowd huddled in the living room, roughly estimating their numbers.

"Did you guys bring the whole school here?" Ryoga asked Hiroshi.

"Well, the news kinda got out and everyone was just curious about it," Hiroshi answered sheepishly. Ryoga sighed in response.

"Just…make sure that no one else hears about it," he said.

"Heh, we can't really guarantee that," Daisuke said. "Who knows how many have heard of this. Before we even realize, the entire school might be buzzing with it by the weekend." Ryoga nodded a little, knowing well enough how things like this spread around Furinkan High.

"But don't worry. No one will know the additional info we found out today. I promise," Takeshi assured. Ryoga and Ranma sighed in relief.

"Good. If they do, it's gonna be a real problem," Ryoga replied. No one spoke after that, leaving an awkward atmosphere in the living room

"Um, I think I'll go put Kizuna in her crib now," Ranma said as she stood up. She left the living area and went up the stairs. Not long after, the girls nodded at each other and stood up to follow Ranma up the stairs.

"Uh, where are they going?" Ryoga asked as his eyes followed the girls' movements.

"Probably some girls stuff," Shirou answered.

Just then Nodoka came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of a fresh juice and three towers of paper cups on a tray. After placing it on the table, she went back into the kitchen and brought out another tray this time carrying two large plates of biscuits. Everyone reached out for their refreshments while Nodoka returned to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ryoga," Hiroshi called out. "How do you really feel about Ranma?" he asked. Ryoga nearly choked on his drink.

"Huh?" Ryoga responded.

"How do you feel about her?" Hiroshi repeated. Ryoga looked at everyone's eager expressions.

'I'm not gonna be able to escape this conversation am I?' Ryoga thought as a sweat drop started to form.

Meanwhile, Ranma was being surrounded by the girls in the room where she and Ryoga slept. She had put Kizuna in her crib and had directed the girls here. Ranma sat on the floor with everyone, leaning against the side of the bed with her arms wrapped around her raised knees.

"Hey, you know, maybe he really does like you," Yuka said.

"Huh?" Ranma responded, rather surprised at that suggestion. "Why would you say that?"

"You see, we had always wondered why he never tried to flirt with any girl," Yuka continued.

"Despite his shyness, he was still able to talk to some of the girls there though," Sayuri added. "But he never really wanted anything serious with them."

"I tried flirting with him too but he just acted like we were only friends," one of the girls said.

"Yeah, same here," another one said.

"Now we know why he was acting that way," Ayame said, grinning. Ranma had never seen her before but she had introduced herself to Ranma. Her dark eyes seem to be burning with excitement and along with her long black hair, she looked pretty.

"He's quite devoted huh," Hana, a small brown-haired girl said, smiling.

"Uh, well, as martial artists, honor is important for us," Ranma replied. "O-Our…um…marriage was a way to retain our honor."

"I wonder…is that all there is to it?" Ayame said, imitating a detective who was hot on the trail.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's nothing else," Ranma insisted.

"How can you be certain?" Ayame replied. "You can never really know until you ask him."

"Ask him what?" Ranma said.

"Why he agreed to marry you, or does he feel anything towards you," Ayame continued.

"B-But, that's just weird…suddenly asking that," Ranma replied.

"Hm…could it be that you're scared of what his answer would be?" Sayuri joined in, grinning a little.

"What, no!" Ranma replied.

"Then just ask him," Yuka pushed on.

"You won't get this out of yourself if you don't do it," Hana added.

'Well actually, I've never had this in mind before. You're the ones who brought it up,' Ranma thought.

"You must be curious about his true feelings towards you," Ayame said. "Aren't you?"

"Why should I?" Ranma asked.

"Maybe from the way he acts around you?" Ayame said. Ranma, after hearing that sat in silence as she thought back of how Ryoga was around her.

"Well…I guess," Ranma murmured, still audible enough though.

"Then go for it!" Ayame gave a big grin. Ranma chuckled a little but didn't say anything else.

Meanwhile, back with the boys…

"Get close to her man. You might find out," Hiroshi said.

"I don't know why but that sounds weird," Ryoga replied as he took another sip of his drink.

"Dude, what kind of person you think I am?" Hiroshi said. Ryoga then put on a thoughtful look and opened his mouth to reply. "Don't answer that," Hiroshi quickly added.

"C'mon, wouldn't you be happy to know if a girl like her likes you?" Daisuke said.

"A girl like her?" Ryoga quoted, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Daisuke responded. "She's hot! Who wouldn't be happy to get someone like that?" he sighed a little.

"You know we're talking about Ranma…who's actually a guy," Ryoga said, feeling slightly disgusted by Daisuke's response.

"**Was**…C'mon man, you gotta forget the past and move on," Takeshi said.

"Yeah, right now she's a girl and already your wife. Shouldn't you start looking at her as the girl you married?" Hiroshi said.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to," Ryoga replied.

"But, any way you look at it you already accepted a life with her," Takeshi said. A grin spread across his face. "Maybe you were really agreeing to this."

Ryoga was not able to answer right away as he pondered his friend's words. He had agreed to this to retain whatever honor he and Ranma had left. And that was all. But Takeshi's thought bothered him. Was there really something else?

"T-That doesn't mean anything," Ryoga blurted out. Takeshi was about to say something when the girls came down the stairs. The girls entered the living room and took the remaining cups of juice and biscuits and sat down to enjoy them. Not long after, they all set their empty cups back on the trays.

"Well, I guess we'd all better go home now. Got home works and stuff to do," Hiroshi said as he stood up. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Ryoga nodded a bit. The guests said their thanks to Nodoka and walked to the door. Ryoga followed the group out to the gate. While everyone else walked off, Takeshi spoke to Ryoga.

"You sure you don't like her?" he asked.

"Enough about that already," Ryoga replied, exasperated. Takeshi laughed a little.

"Come on, she can't be that bad," Takeshi said.

"She's not. It's just that…"

"You never dreamed of this to happen?" Takeshi added at Ryoga's pause. Ryoga's only response was a long sigh. "Well, from the way you act around the girls at school, it gives me the impression that you're really committed to Ranma."

"Hey, it's for the sake of our honor alright," Ryoga replied.

"You sure it's just that?" Takeshi asked. "And what about her? Don't you wanna know how she feels about you in this?" Ryoga stared at his friend who had laid down questions that would eventually plague his mind that night. Takeshi took that moment of silence as his queue to leave.

"Well, see ya!" he said as he walked off. Ryoga just stood there for a while, thinking about what Takeshi said before turning back towards the door. He walked into the house and closed the door when Ranma came up to him.

"Uh, dinner's ready," she said, a little nervously.

"O-Okay," Ryoga simply responded. The two just stood there in a momentary awkward silence before Ryoga spoke. "Um, what were you girls talking about?" he asked.

"It was…nothing really," Ranma replied. "They just kept asking a lot." She laughed a little at that. "What about you guys?" she asked.

"Nothing important," Ryoga shrugged. Ranma nodded a little.

"C'mon, let's go eat," she said.

"Uh, shouldn't we wait for your dad first?" Ryoga said. As if right on cue, the doorbell rang. Startled a bit, Ryoga turned and opened the door.

"So, is dinner ready?" Genma asked, showing a big grin. Ryoga nodded a little and let the older man enter the house.

"Alright! Time for dinner!" Ranma beamed. She turned and walked off towards the dining area with her father following closely behind. Ryoga chuckled at that.

"Yeah," he said.

'I wonder...do I...and does she...'

* * *

Takeshi had caught up with Hana and Ayame. The others had already left and went back to their respective homes. Now the three were the only ones on the street, walking together.

"So, how'd it go?" Hana asked, looking at Takeshi. He shrugged in response.

"I don't think I really did much," he said wearily. He was then surprised by a hit to the head.

"What do you mean you didn't do much?" she scolded.

"That hurt idiot," Takeshi glared up at Ayame as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Are you okay?" Hana asked a little worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Takeshi reassured. "Geez, why do you have to be so hyped-up all the time?" he asked Ayame.

"Well it's not common to have friends who are already married while still schooling," Ayame replied.

"Obviously," Takeshi replied. "We wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Nabiki," he added. "It was surprising that she'd ask us to try getting them together. What does she gain from this anyway?"

"Well, she said that those two are dear to her and that she wanted them to be happy," Hana recalled. The three then paused a few seconds before simultaneously saying "Naah!"

"That can't be it. It's just too nice for her," Takeshi said, laughing a little.

"Who knows what her motive is. Probably something to do with their dojo," Ayame said.

"Hm, probably. Well, let's just leave it to them now. We can push them a little from time to time but in the end they're the ones deciding," Takeshi smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. This is their love story and we don't really have the right to interfere," Ayame added. Takeshi laughed a little at that.

"Nice one," he commented, receiving a glare from Ayame.

"Yeah, let them find themselves on their own," Hana continued. Takeshi nodded, gladly agreeing with the two.

"C'mon, let's go. It's getting dark," Takeshi said as he looked at the setting sun, radiating a mixture of orange and yellow light. Then, he shifted his gaze at Hana and couldn't help but stare at her. He loved how her long brown hair seemed to glow and how the light illuminated her face just right. Hana noticed and blushed slightly.

"W-What?" she asked, smiling shyly. Takeshi didn't answer straight away. He continued to stare at her for a few moments.

"You know…you should stand under the sunset more," Takeshi smiled as he spoke softly. Hana giggled delightfully.

"Get a room you two," Ayame said, a little annoyed. Takeshi laughed in response.

"Aw, poor Ayame doesn't have anyone for her," Takeshi teased. Ayame then punched him in the face, making him fall and then proceeded to beat him up.

"I'm not jealous!" Ayame yelled, stressing each word as she continued to stomp on Takeshi while Hana struggled to restrain her.

Takeshi then spoke in between Ayame's blows "I…never…said…"

"Shut up!" the furious black-haired girl yelled as she kept stomping on Takeshi.

* * *

The sun had already sunk beneath the horizon about an hour ago. Most of the lights in the house were switched on except for a few unused rooms including the room in which Kizuna slept in. As her mother had left, Ranma could go back to sleeping with her daughter. Though, presently Ranma was on the bed she and Ryoga previously shared, only because Ryoga told her to do so. Ranma continued to stare at the ceiling as she thought about what was discussed among the girls earlier.

'Hm…I guess there's really no harm in asking. But what if he's just acting that way at school because of the marriage? Or maybe he really…'

Ranma covered her face with her palms as she groaned. Just then, the door to the room opened. Ryoga came in carrying a heavy schoolbag with its straps looking like they were going to rip away from the bag itself.

Ranma then raised herself to a sitting position which seemed to cause Ryoga to pause and look at her strangely.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"You're not wearing anything underneath that T-shirt of yours aren't you?" Ryoga asked flatly. Ranma looked down at what she wore and then grinned as she thought of something a little naughty.

"Oh my, impatient are we? Better get started then," Ranma said seductively as she played with her blue T-shirt, as if trying to take it off. She was then surprised by Ryoga throwing the schoolbag to her. Ranma leaned back a little as she reflexively caught the bag and then laughed.

"Relax, I was just joking," she said, smiling widely. Ryoga looked away as he tried hiding his reddened face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, annoyed. Ranma continued to laugh.

"Anyway, I've gathered some things you missed from last year and this year," Ryoga said, pointing at the heavy-loaded bag.

"What, all of this?" Ranma said in astonishment as she looked at the bag's contents.

"Maybe not all of them, but I can say most of it," Ryoga shrugged. He chuckled at Ranma's shocked expression. "Better get started then," Ryoga simply said with a smirk.


	11. Deception

Chapter 11 Deception

The little district of Nerima was now illuminated with the light of the rising sun. People were already up and about with their daily routines. On the other hand, Ranma was just about to open her eyes. She lay still on the bed as she stared at nothing in particular. Kizuna had kept her awake for nearly an hour the night before and that left her quite drained. She then reached lazily for the clock on the bedside table.

"9 o'clock," she said to herself. She set the clock back at its place. She stretched herself and let out a small groan. Slowly, she sat up on the bed and looked over at Kizuna who continued to sleep peacefully in her crib. Ranma then yawned and rubbed her right eye.

"Waking me up in the middle of the night," she grumbled. She groaned again and got off the bed. She went over to Kizuna's crib and gently picked the little girl up. She exited the room, leaving the bed in a mess. She would get back to that later.

Ranma came down the stairs and entered the living area where Shirokuro lay sleeping in the middle of the room. She looked outside, noting the soft brightness that lit up the yard. She figured she should get some training going before Kizuna woke up. Ranma walked over to the couch and daintily placed her daughter down. Then she gently shook Shirokuro awake.

"Look out for her okay," Ranma said softly. Shirokuro nodded sleepily and got up. She went closer to the couch and plopped back down to sleep. Ranma chuckled slightly and then went outside.

There was a soft wind blowing which gave a serene environment for Ranma to train in. She could feel the coolness of the damp grass under her feet. She deeply breathed in the fresh air and then assumed a starting position before losing herself in her exercises. She was glad that she still remembered the moves despite the long break from martial arts. She moved with absolute fluidity with barely a hint of awkwardness.

Then her instincts kicked in, telling her to evade an oncoming attack. She responded quickly by jumping to the side just as three throwing knives stabbed the spot she was at seconds ago. She looked up at her attacker standing on the brick wall surrounding the compound. The person's identity was hidden by a black cloth wrapped around the bottom half of the face and a hood over the head. Only the eyes were visible while the rest of the person was enveloped by a black cloak.

As the person leapt onto the ground to recover the knives, Ranma felt a sense of familiarity from the unknown person. She tried to sense the person's aura but could only feel a small piece of it which wasn't enough to identify who it was. Ranma did a quick analysis and figured that the person was a girl.

"Trying for a sneak attack huh? Are you scared to fight me head on?" Ranma smirked a little. She could see her attacker being annoyed, though the girl didn't say anything. Instead, she quickly closed the distance between her and Ranma with a dagger ready to slash her opponent. Ranma sidestepped to the left and tripped the charging girl. Instead of falling to the ground, the attacker tumbled forward and landed on her free left hand and sprang back onto her feet.

The girl then sharply turned around, several throwing knives flew from her right hand towards a surprised Ranma. The red-headed girl managed to duck quickly while the deadly projectiles flew over her to imbed themselves in a nearby tree.

'Ryoga's not gonna like that,' she thought, cringing a little. When she looked up, the other girl was closing in on her again. Ranma quickly straightened up and dodged the attacks coming at her. The other girl then produced another dagger in her left hand. Suddenly the attacks sped up, but Ranma was able to keep up and continued to weave around the slashes.

'She's good. I can't find any openings,' Ranma thought as she continued to dodge the daggers. 'I'm gonna have to counter-attack if this is ever gonna end.'

Ranma dodged another strike and then quickly jumped back, creating a gap between them. Ranma could see the other girl starting to tire out but was not close to giving up on her prey. Ranma quickly jumped back in and initiated her Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. The other girl could not keep up for long letting Ranma land a few hits on her. She was thrown back and landed hard on the ground. But quickly, she got up again and charged at Ranma. Her barrage of attacks was faster than before but Ranma was still able to stand her ground. Before the girl even realized, Ranma had disarmed her by striking both of her hands. Ranma then gave another quick punch and sent the attacker flying.

"You should stop now when you have the chance," Ranma said as she watched the other girl slowly getting on her feet. "I don't particularly like fighting girls but if you persist then I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back," Ranma continued, dropping slowly into a stance. The other girl glared at Ranma for a while before turning around and bounded off away from the yard. Ranma watched as the other girl got further and further when she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her right hand. She brought it up to see her knuckles had wounds covering them and blood was slowly seeping out.

Ranma then re-entered the house and headed for the kitchen. As she washed her wounds, she wondered who that person was. She did well to hide her traces until Ranma wasn't able to recognize her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kizuna started to cry. Ranma quickly finished washing her knuckles and then went to Kizuna.

Meanwhile, the masked girl stood on a roof of a house, looking at the general direction of where she had fought Ranma. She stood there, thinking of a new approach to attack Ranma. After some time of thinking, she turned away and went off towards the opposite direction.

* * *

The last bell rang, indicating another day of school had ended. It seemed that what Ryoga's friends said was true. The whole school now knew of his current situation. Some did not really bother to ask questions. Some were just excited and happy for him. Some of the girls looked disappointed for some reason.

"Ryoga Hibiki!" a voice called out, startling Ryoga. He groaned, not wanting to face the idiot's blathers. He quickened his steps though it was rather futile when Tatewaki Kuno blocked his way.

"What is it?" asked Ryoga, his tone clearly indicated his impatience. "You shouldn't even be here anymore."

"I merely came here to wish you a happy life with whoever it is that you married," said Kuno.

"Uh, ok, thanks. Now can you move?" Ryoga said flatly. Kuno seemed oblivious to what Ryoga said.

"Say, who is your wife? I would very much like to meet her," he said. Ryoga sighed though it sounded more like a low growl.

"Sorry, she doesn't really like guests," Ryoga replied.

"Oh, well that's –,"

Ryoga cut off Kuno, side-stepping him and ran off. "Alright I gotta go," he said as he passed him. Kuno stood dumb-founded which gave Ryoga a good amount of time to get away. Ryoga ran for quite a while before slowing back down to a normal walk. He let his mind wandered off for a bit but then realized his mistake and quickly looked at his surroundings.

Ryoga sighed and stopped walking. "Great, I'm lost," he said dejectedly, letting his head hang. Then he looked up, suddenly having a serious expression on his face. He scanned the area he found himself in and was glad that no one was around.

"Alright," he said and then stood straight with his eyes closed.

* * *

Ukyo reached over to turn on the lights as the inside of the restaurant was getting dark. She then returned to her grill and continued to prepare her customers' orders. Just then another customer walked in and went to the grill to place his order.

"Hi welcome to Ucchan," Ukyo said cheerily. "What would you have for today?"

"Hm, I'll just have the regular to go," the young male said. Ukyo nodded a little in acknowledgment.

"Alright, hold on," Ukyo said as she placed the already the three finished okonomiyaki on plates. She swiftly went to the respective tables and gave the customers their orders. She stole glances around her restaurant. There were about 10 customers in the building, enjoying their food. Most of them were adults who had just finished another day of work. Though, some of them may have to return to their offices later that night. So they stopped by here to have a little break from all of that.

Ukyo went behind her grill to prepare her recent customer's order. When she looked at her materials she was rather startled to find that they had finished. She turned to her customer and apologetically said.

"Uh, sorry we're out. I didn't realize I already used up the last batch."

"Oh, ok," the customer said, nodding a little. "I guess I came a little too late." He laughed a little. Ukyo chuckled in response.

"Well, if you'd like I can hold on to your order and deliver it to you later," she offered.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just come again tomorrow." The young man left his seat and walked towards the exit. Ukyo just watched as the man walked out and then went to close her restaurant. Though, she was disappointed that she needed to close early. She went to sit on a stool behind her grill and she let her mind wandered.

She started to think about Ranma, as she had been ever since the girl's return. It was tiring to be suddenly thinking about this again when she had worked hard to put it behind her. She remembered back when she was first told about what had happened between Ranma and Ryoga. She had strained to mask her anger as she did not want to be rude to Ranma's mother. After they had left, she remembered a few plates were smashed and the mess was cleaned up later that night. She could not sleep well. When Ranma left, it started to hurt more. It was like Ranma was no longer reachable.

Ryoga seemed to understand her somehow. She chuckled slightly at the memory of her trying to beat him up, though it did not really cause much damage. There were a lot of talk sessions between them but one she mostly remembered.

Ryoga sighed as he leaned against the edge of the counter, resting his elbows on it. "Why do we always get pulled into the things that surround Ranma?" he said, adding a tinge of humor.

"Well, at least you're not affected emotionally. You seem to be doing quite well," Ukyo replied sourly. She sat on another stool beside Ryoga in the currently closed restaurant.

"You don't understand," Ryoga replied calmly. "Even though I was forced to, I could never really let go of the guilt. Everyone keeps saying that it wasn't my fault. I try to believe them but I just can't. To know that you've affected someone's life in a way you wouldn't wish onto others. It's painful for me and for her too. I mean, she's the one who's suffering the most from this."

"Yeah, but what about the people around her?" Ukyo said, still quite upset. "This whole thing affects everyone else too you know."

"I know. You already told me that," Ryoga replied. But Ukyo just went on.

"Back before all of this happened, things were much clear you know. I knew what I wanted, what I had to do. Now, I'm just not so sure."

"Not so sure?" Ryoga asked.

"I knew that Ranma was promised to me, as well as to Akane. Shampoo and Kodachi also wanted him. I had to fight for him. That was clear. But…," she paused for a while. "Ever since this happened…I…I'm just unsure of what to do. I feel that…I have accepted the fact that Ranma's now a "she" and taken by someone else."

"Well, you can always change her back with some water from the spring," Ryoga suggested.

"But it's not really that easy is it?" Ukyo said.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked. Ukyo sighed. She shook her head, and then covered her face with her palms.

"I dunno," she said, putting down her hands. "It's been what, two months already?"

Ryoga nodded a little. Though, he knew that the question was not directed to him.

"During the first few days since Ranma left, I kept telling myself that there's a way to reverse this. That there's a cure, or maybe we could use the cursed water like you said. After a week or so passed, it became harder for me to imagine a life together with Ranma. Every time I try it just cuts short."

Ukyo paused for a bit and then continued.

"Now it's almost impossible. Then I started having these thoughts. I hated myself for thinking that way. But at the same time, somewhere deep inside me kept insisting that it's true. That I don't really love Ranma. That maybe I only love him as a close friend."

Ukyo leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees while she clutched her head with both hands.

"I don't know what to do now," Ukyo moaned. Ryoga just watched as Ukyo struggled with herself. He felt awkward to sit in the same room with someone who was having a dilemma. He hurriedly thought of something to say. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"Maybe you should let him go," he finally said. Ukyo shot her head up, shocked at Ryoga's suggestion.

"What?" Ukyo said. Anger started to burn in her eyes. Ryoga could see that but he did not shrink away.

"I think you should let Ranma go," he said.

"What, you wanna keep 'her' for yourself?" Ukyo asked, both teasingly and angrily.

"What? That's not my intention!" Ryoga replied. "If you keep hoping for him you're only gonna hurt yourself. You'll end up miserable."

Ukyo scoffed. "This coming from a hopeless guy who's obsessed over an unreachable girl?" she retorted. Ryoga frowned and leaned away from Ukyo.

"Fine," he simply said in restrained anger. He pushed himself off his seat and walked off towards the exit. As he opened the door, he said over his shoulder, "Thanks for the food." He didn't expect a response from the girl and so he just walked out, leaving the door to slowly close. Ukyo huffed and got off her stool and went up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Her problem remained. Each night she lay awake for about an hour, thinking of what to do, of what Ryoga said. She couldn't really let go of Ranma. But she had learned to forget about it. And it remained forgotten. That is until Ranma returned. Everything came back then, rushing to her. Now, she had to choose again, but this time forgetting Ranma altogether weighed out the other option. And she was slowly coming to a conclusion.

Ukyo's thoughts were interrupted when the door swung shut. She looked around to find her restaurant now empty. She sighed softly as she stood up to clean the place up. She grabbed a tray and walked to a table to pick up what was left by the customer. As she cleared the table, a sudden feeling of someone else's presence washed over her. She looked around the silent restaurant and didn't see anyone. She then placed the tray down and slowly turned around.

"Hello Ukyo." A young woman clad in a black cloak came out from the darker side of the café. "I need talk to you," she continued.

"Oh, hey Shampoo," Ukyo said monotonously.

"What? How you know?" Shampoo exclaimed as she ripped off her mask.

"Well, your voice and grammar gave it away," Ukyo shrugged.

"Great, you completely ruin dramatic effect," Shampoo murmured to herself as she put away her mask and pulled back her hood.

"What do you want?" Ukyo asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Shampoo straightened up and grinned slightly while she walked towards the counter.

"What were you thinking just now?" Shampoo asked. She then turned to face Ukyo while she rested herself against the counter. "Something bothering your mind?" she added. Ukyo frowned at her words.

"Why are you interested in that?" Ukyo asked. 'Hm…her Japanese has improved quite a lot,' her thoughts added.

"Oh, I'm only offering help," Shampoo replied. "It must be hard to know that you not have chance with Ranma anymore. I know how it feels." Ukyo froze. "It is ironic no? He is here but we cannot go near. We have been fighting for him so long. We have been hoping for his return. Now, our hopes have been completely crushed."

Ukyo could only stare at the floor as she listened to Shampoo's words. The other girl noticed Ukyo's fragile posture and grinned as she continued.

"If only it never happen. Then we would still have chance."

"Yea, if…if only it didn't. I guess it's useless to hope now. To turn back," Ukyo said. "But, even though I should, letting him go is just painful." Shampoo nodded at that.

"Things would not be this way if it were not for stupid Lost Boy," Shampoo added. Ukyo looked up at Shampoo. "You know, I think that he was there on purpose. I think he knew what was happening," she continued.

"W-What?" Ukyo responded, surprised at Shampoo's words.

"Don't you think so?" Shampoo went on. "Maybe he want Ranma for himself." Ukyo looked away, unable to meet Shampoo's piercing gaze.

"N-No way. H-He never said - ,"

"Of course he would not admit that," Shampoo interrupted.

"B-But Ranma said that they were under some sort of spell," Ukyo countered.

"Yes, but are you sure Ryoga was under that spell too?" Shampoo asked. "For all we know, Ranma might also be lying."

"What? No way! He…she would never! I trust Ranma!" Ukyo affirmed.

"Fine! But can you trust Ryoga?" Shampoo retorted.

"I-I do trust –,"

"You barely know him," Shampoo interrupted. "How do you know he tells the truth? He is desperate to have a girl in his life. He choose any girl that would throw herself at him. And he sees Ranma as one of those girls."

"N-No!" Ukyo replied.

"I think that he would even choose me or even you if we decide to fall for him," Shampoo went on.

"That can never happen! I know he's desperate and –,"

"And you believe him, while you don't even know him well?" Shampoo cut Ukyo off.

"What? Are you claiming that you know him more?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"No. That is why I do not trust him," Shampoo replied. "He is doing this for his own gain."

"Shut up! How can I even trust you?" Ukyo retorted.

"I not asking you to trust me," Shampoo replied. "But you think of this too, don't you?"

"I…," Ukyo couldn't continue. It was then that she suddenly remembered what Ryoga had said, _"Maybe you should let him go."_ It sounded suspicious now. It was as if he's saying that she had no chance with Ranma, ever. That he had won. And he was persuading that Ukyo stopped her futile love battle.

"I-It can't be!" Ukyo shook her head. 'All that time of coaxing me. Telling me to forget Ranma. It can't be that he - ,' Ukyo's clenched fists started trembling at those thoughts.

"Is because of him that you and I are in pain now!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"H-He couldn't have!" Ukyo said. Her eyes started to water now. Shampoo paused for a few seconds as she took on a serious look.

"You know yourself that it is true," Shampoo said in a deadly calm tone. Ukyo was shivering now. "That he has been hiding his true colors."

Ukyo let out a battle cry as she charged at Shampoo. Shampoo dodged to the side, at the same time tripping Ukyo. She fell hard, face-first to the ground. Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. She tried lifting herself off the ground but was only able to raise her upper body.

"H-How dare he?" Ukyo whispered shakily. "That bastard." Anger possessed her and threatened to explode as she trembled uncontrollably. Shampoo's grin grew wider but was then erased by a mask of sympathy. She approached Ukyo and knelt down in front of her.

"What you want to do now?" Shampoo asked. Ukyo didn't meet the other girl's gaze. She wiped her tears with the back of her palm. Then, Ukyo gave out a short dark chuckle.

"It's time that his pig body served its purpose," Ukyo said. "Ranma…Ranma can wait." Shampoo smiled evilly.

"I can lead you to your vengeance," she said darkly. She offered her hand to Ukyo. Ukyo looked at it, then at Shampoo who was now smiling softly. Though, something about that smile felt so wrong. She looked back at the hand and reached for it.

* * *

The front door opened and an exasperated Ryoga walked in. He shook his head, trying to drive away the thoughts of Kuno finding out about him and Ranma. It would bring great annoyance to his life if he ever did, he was sure.

"I'm home," he called out as he removed his shoes. The house was really quiet, which made him worry whether he was in the correct house or not. He sighed in relief when he recognized the familiar setting of his house. He figured that by this time Ranma was out training at the back. His guess was right when he went through the house to the yard. He watched as Ranma went through her moves, completely engrossed with her training. Then he saw Shirokuro got up and ran towards him. He knelt down just as Shirokuro reached him.

"Hey girl," he said as he rubbed the dog's neck. Shirokuro panted delightfully. Ryoga looked up and saw that Ranma had stopped with her training.

"Hey, took you long enough!" she shouted. A big grin had spread across her face. "Come on let's fight!"

Ryoga chuckled and stood up.

"Your dad didn't come today?" he asked.

"Oh, he left about an hour ago," Ranma replied while she walked towards Ryoga. Ryoga was staring at Ranma who wore only a T-shirt and tracks, drenched with sweat. Her skin seemed to glisten every time she moved and it was affecting Ryoga. Ranma noticed that Ryoga was staring and so she stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ryoga was caught off guard by the question. Quickly he tried to find a response. Then, he noticed Ranma's bandaged right hand.

"Your hand," he said. "Did something happen?"

Ranma looked down at her hand and then quickly hid it behind her.

"Oh it's nothing really," she said. "Just a little accident while fighting pops."

"Really?" Ryoga said skeptically.

"Yeah! Come on, stop worrying about me!" Ranma said, practically jumping with energy. "Let's fight!" She was already in her stance, waiting for her opponent to get ready. Shirokuro understood that signal and left her two masters alone. She settled for a spot closer to the house. Ryoga chuckled and then adopted his own stance. The two slowly circled each other, eyes locked, steps synchronized. Then, at the same time they launched towards each other, immediately engaging in a heated battle.

Ranma's movements were clearly faster due to her smaller frame while Ryoga's tougher body was taking some of the beatings without any substantial damage. Shirokuro just watched as her masters fought with such intensity that it was hard to tell who was more likely to win.

"Finally, I have found you!" shouted an all too familiar voice. Ranma and Ryoga abruptly stopped and looked at the samurai-clothed senior approaching them.

"Where'd you come from?" Ryoga exclaimed.

"He followed you home?" Ranma yelled in disbelief.

"I was sure I lost him!" Ryoga said. Just then Tatewaki Kuno stopped in his tracks and stared at Ranma.

"Pig-tailed girl!" he exclaimed.

"Oh great," Ranma muttered.

"I have been longing to see you again for quite some time now," Kuno said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ranma said dully.

"Oh? What is Ryoga Hibiki doing here?" Kuno asked.

"This is my home you idiot," Ryoga replied.

"But then why is the pig-tailed girl here?" Kuno asked. Then he paused as his mind started working out the possible reasons. Eventually he came to a conclusion.

"It can't be," he said dramatically. "Tell me pig-tailed girl. You are not married to this swine are you?" Ryoga's eye twitched dangerously at that insult while Ranma's eyes lit up as she thought of something. To Ryoga's surprise, Ranma suddenly latched on to his arm.

"Oh yes! And we are very happy with each other," she said sweetly. Then she looked up at Ryoga and said "Aren't we?" Ryoga looked down at Ranma who was putting on an adorable face. He started to stammer and he could feel his face burning up.

"You vile creature!" Kuno said, readying his wooden sword. "How dare you put a spell on such an innocent, vibrant young woman?"

Ryoga reacted strangely to that comment. Ranma was ignored while Ryoga just gazed off into the distance. Ranma noticed this and she realized why. Slowly she removed herself from Ryoga.

"Spell," Ryoga mumbled to himself. Kuno then charged at Ryoga, who stood without any sign of action. Then, Ryoga crossed his arms over his chest as he focused his energy. Kuno kept on charging, not realizing what was about to hit him. Ryoga then held out his hands as a ball of energy started forming between his palms. It quickly grew to a more stable and stronger form. Ryoga then shoved the ball of energy into Kuno's abdomen just as the sword bearer was about to strike him down.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" Ryoga cried out, sending the delusional senior blasting towards the sky. The backyard then quickly fell silent. Ranma stared at Ryoga, feeling awkward with the current situation.

"Uh, Ryoga?" she said. Ryoga didn't respond for a while but then turned around.

"What the hell were you doing?" he yelled.

"W-What?" Ranma responded in surprise.

"Why'd you declare to him that we're married?" Ryoga said.

"What'd you think? It's so that he'd quit bothering us!" Ranma replied.

"He'll bother me at school!" Ryoga retorted.

"He's still there?" Ranma asked.

"For some reason he didn't wanna leave!" Ryoga was still seething. "Now my school life is totally screwed!"

"So what? I went through that and I turned out just fine!" Ranma replied angrily.

"Ah! Whatever!" Ryoga said as he walked back towards the house. Suddenly, he stopped just as he reached the back door of the house.

"You know, you really haven't changed much," he said over his shoulder. "Don't look at me like that again." Ranma gaped at what Ryoga said. She just stared as he stormed off into the house.

"Fine! You immature pig!" Ranma yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the door.

* * *

Shampoo and Ukyo were currently in the room above Ucchan's. Ukyo was pacing around her room while Shampoo was leaning against the wall. The lights were switched on as the sun was starting to give way to night time.

"It would not be smart to attack Ryoga with Ranma around," Ukyo said. "Against the two of them together we don't have a chance."

"So we need to separate them," Shampoo said. "But how?"

"We'd have to be separated too so that we could keep them away from each other," Ukyo added. "But fighting against Ryoga one-on-one would be a daunting task. We're going to need numbers to pull this off."

"But first, how we separate them?" Shampoo asked. The room became quiet as they thought of a way.

"Akari," Ukyo suddenly said.

"What?" Shampoo said.

"Months ago, Ryoga met this girl Akari," Ukyo explained. "He had defeated the girl's pet sumo pig which was a criteria set by Akari's grandfather for a rightful husband. Akari had proclaimed her love to Ryoga but he couldn't accept her. Maybe we can use that."

"Wait a minute," Shampoo said. "Defeating a pig to become worthy of marriage?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's no different than your law when a male outsider defeats an Amazon –"

"Okay whatever!" Shampoo interrupted. She stood in silence as she contemplated on Ukyo's suggestion. She brought a hand up and rubbed her chin when a smile formed on her face. "Hm…we might actually be able to use that," she said with an evil glint in her eyes. Ukyo in turn smiled as they proceeded on planning their next moves.

* * *

Well, that is all. I'm pretty sure two chapters are not enough to pay up the long delay. But still, I hope you guys enjoyed them.


	12. Another Night

Okay, so this was around a week late but I'm glad that I didn't make you wait for a year. Thanks to those who are still reading this and reviewed the previous chapters. I know that this chapter is relatively shorter than the previous chapters but this is all I can put in this one. I can't guarantee much for the next chapter but hopefully I'll be able to update it on time.

Chapter 12 Another Night

Ryoga sat at the table, waiting for dinner to be served. To pass the time, he had the TV turned on. Though, there wasn't anything interesting to watch so he just kept on jumping channels. Then, he heard Kizuna gurgling. He glanced back at the little girl lying down on the couch. Their eyes met and they locked gazes with each other. Kizuna then moved her hands, trying to reach for her father. Ryoga smiled and leaned back, letting the little girl's hand feel over his face.

"Hm, for once the kitchen's not a total mess," Ranma said as she walked into the dining area carrying a tray of food for dinner with an irritated Akane following behind.

"You're lucky that your daughter's here," Akane glared dangerously at the young mother. Ranma flinched at that and inched herself away from the seething girl.

"Uh, sorry," Ranma said timidly. "Old habit."

Ryoga looked at Ranma from his position. "Would you ever stop that Ranma?" He narrowed his eyes when Ranma stuck out her tongue at him. Ryoga then pushed himself away from the couch but was abruptly stopped by his daughter's grip on a tuft of his hair. He winced a little before gently prying her hand from his hair.

"Ow, that's a pretty strong grip you have there," he said as he slowly pulled Kizuna's hand away. Suddenly the little girl started crying, causing Ryoga to jump a little in surprise.

"Oh boy," he muttered.

"Ryoga," Ranma groaned, glaring at the accused young man.

"What did I do?" Ryoga asked innocently.

Sighing, Ranma set down the tray she held on the table and walked over to the crying baby. She sat on the couch and then gently picked the girl up. She started bobbing Kizuna up and down a little while whispering soothing words to calm her down. Shirokuro, who had been at the far side of the dining room flattened herself on the floor and covered her ears with her paws. The loud crying was probably too much for her ears to handle. She even let out a little whine as if pleading to make the crying stop.

"Why don't you guys eat first," Ranma suggested when Kizuna was still bawling. "I think she's a little hungry." Ryoga nodded while Akane had already started serving dinner. Ryoga and Akane said their thanks and started on their meals while Ranma fed her baby.

"Y'know Ranma, you don't have to lift up your shirt completely," Akane said, feeling quite uncomfortable with Ranma's improper spectacle. Ryoga nearly choked on his food as he imagined Ranma exposing her chest behind him.

"Oh," Ranma said simply, feeling a little embarrassed. She pulled down her shirt to cover up until above Kizuna's face.

"It's funny though. Ryoga never seemed to mind," she grinned mischievously, tapping Ryoga's head lightly.

"W-What?" Ryoga sputtered. "I've never said anything!" he retorted, looking back at her.

"Exactly!" Ranma said amusingly. Ryoga glared at her, his face reddening.

"Hm…I guess there's nothing really wrong about it," Akane said calmly, surprising both Ranma and Ryoga. "You guys are married after all," she shrugged. Ranma and Ryoga gawked at Akane when she suddenly laughed, adding to their shock.

"You should see the looks on your faces," she grinned widely, receiving glares from the two. Ryoga and Akane then went back to eating while Ranma continued to feed her daughter.

"Say Akane, is it really okay for you to stay here for two nights?" Ranma asked. "There's school tomorrow right?"

"Hm, I'm sure there'll be no class for tomorrow. At least for us," Akane said, eyeing Ryoga mockingly. Ryoga noticed her look and winced slightly.

"Eh, why's that?" Ranma asked. Akane then pointed at Ryoga with her chopsticks. "Uh, did you do something Ryoga?" Ranma asked, confused.

"Never mind about that," Ryoga shook his head and continued eating.

"He had a fight with Kuno and ended up destroying some parts of the school ground," Akane said bluntly. Ryoga cringed a little at that. "He got into trouble obviously and somehow I was involved in it too," she added, glaring at Ryoga.

"We're being suspended from school until Monday," Ryoga continued.

"So, I just figured, might as well spend a little time with you guys," Akane said brightly, quickly changing her tone and mood.

"But, don't they usually give extra works when you're suspended?" Ranma asked.

"I brought some of them with me," Akane answered quickly. "I still can't really get over the fact that I'm now an aunt," she added cheerily as she looked at Kizuna.

"Because it makes you sound old?" Ranma asked and then burst out laughing when Akane glared at her.

* * *

Once again they found themselves in a familiar situation. Akane had occupied the room where Ranma was supposed to sleep in. Kizuna was with Akane too which meant that Ranma and Ryoga were again alone in the same room. Currently, both of them sat on the bed opposite to each other, not really ready to sleep yet. Ryoga then let himself fall on his back. Ranma noticed the slight bump and momentarily glanced back at Ryoga before getting back to her thoughts. She then leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees.

"Y'know, I kinda get the feeling that everyone's involved in this," Ranma said.

"Involved in what?" Ryoga asked, tilting his head to look at Ranma.

"Y'know…trying to push us together," Ranma clarified.

"Oh," Ryoga's short response was then followed by an awkward silence. He just stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Ranma on the other hand played with her fingers. Then, she pushed herself off the bed and thought of something to alleviate the silence.

"How about we give them what they want to see," Ranma suggested. She then turned and waited for a response from Ryoga who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hm…maybe we should," Ryoga smiled.

"Huh? W-What?" Ranma stammered. She could feel her face starting to heat up. "Idiot! I-I was only kidding!"

"Got ya," Ryoga smirked, looking up at Ranma. Ranma's face flushed even more but fury took over her instead of embarrassment. She grabbed a pillow and then slapped Ryoga with it. He had not expected that and took the blow right to his face, rocking his brain. Ranma then pulled down an eyelid and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh, very cute," Ryoga said sarcastically.

"What'd you say?" Ranma warned, raising a fist at Ryoga's face. The two glared at each other before they suddenly started laughing.

"Like we could ever pull it off," Ryoga said as soon as he calmed down. He sat up and raised his legs on to the mattress. He promptly sat cross-legged with his back against the wall at the head-end of the bed.

"Yeah…," Ranma said and then sat back down on the bed. She returned the pillow back to its place. Ranma sat still for a while before lying down and rested her head on the pillow. Again, both of them fell silent.

"Say, Ryoga…," Ranma said after a while.

"Hm?" Ryoga responded. He looked at her expectantly when she didn't say anything further.

"N-Never mind," Ranma shook her head. "Good night," she said and pulled the covers over her. Ryoga continued to gaze at Ranma, hoping that she'd continue what she wanted to say. Assuming that Ranma was going to remain quiet, he sighed and lied down.

"Good night," he said, more towards himself though. Unknown to each other, their eyes were still open clear from sleep. It was the same for their guest in another room one door away.

Akane lay still on her bed after failing to lull herself to sleep for half an hour. Presently, she lay wide awake staring at the ceiling.

'Hm…it's been about two weeks since Ranma came back,' she thought. 'And already it's emerging again.'

'It's funny. When she left…it felt as if she never came here in the first place. Though of course there were those few months at the beginning. But then, after a while Ranma just somehow left my mind. Or maybe it was more like hidden behind the covers of my thoughts. For once I felt…better I guess. But, there was always that feeling of something missing and I had pushed that down so deep until I didn't feel it anymore. Now that she's back, those old feelings have returned alongside her.'

Akane sighed and moved to lie down on her left side. She stared at the door, for some reason expecting someone to come in and find her still awake. Her mind started to wander, not really having thoughts of anything particular.

* * *

"I wish I knew what to do," Akane said sullenly.

"You've said that before," Nabiki pointed out.

"I know," Akane sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"I thought you didn't like him anymore," Nabiki said. Akane glanced at her sister who was lying on her bed. Their eyes didn't meet though as Nabiki stared off at the ceiling.

"I thought so too," Akane quietly said.

"Hmm, and father was hoping that you'd be able to help him," Kasumi said. Akane perked up at that and directed her attention towards Kasumi who sat on the floor.

"Help with what?" Akane asked.

"Getting Ranma and Ryoga comfortable with each other," Kasumi said.

"Y'know sis, the way you say it –,"

"For what reason? It's not that he gains anything from that. They're still gonna run the dojo later on," Akane said, cutting off Nabiki's comment. Kasumi was quite taken aback by her response. Akane noticed and realized that she had half-yelled unreasonably.

"S-Sorry Kasumi," Akane said, tilting her head down a little. "I guess I'm just still pretty mad that he never really cared about my happiness. He really just wanted to ensure the security of the dojo's future."

"Didn't you know that already?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, but...," Akane paused. "I didn't know that it might hurt like this."

"Yes, I guess he can be heartless and selfish at times, only thinking of what he wants instead of others' needs," Kasumi bluntly said. Nabiki and Akane froze at Kasumi's straight-forward reply. On the other side of Akane's door, Soun was starting to cry hysterically but wisely kept silent to not reveal his presence.

'How can you say that Kasumi?' he thought depressingly. His ear remained plastered to Akane's door as he continued to listen to the sisters' discussion.

"But he really does care for you and Ranma," Kasumi continued. "Ryoga too." Akane just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Doesn't daddy know that it'll hurt if I did what he wants?" Akane said sadly.

'Akane,' Soun thought, guilt starting to build up within him.

"You wanted them to be happy together right?" Nabiki stated.

"I do," Akane said weakly. "It's just that…," she paused. Nabiki and Kasumi waited patiently for their little sister to go on. Akane noticed their quiet insistence and sighed.

"I just can't seem to let Ranma go," she said. "Even though there's an unlikely chance that things would go back the way it were, I still have hope that somehow it would." Akane paused for a while.

"And…it hurts. My hopes are strong and they won't go away," she continued. "Forgetting Ranma is almost impossible now."

"You know, maybe what daddy is suggesting may help you," Nabiki said. Akane looked hopefully at her sister but remained quiet.

"It may get you to deeply realize that you should forget about your past relationship with Ranma," Nabiki answered. Akane kept quiet as she considered Nabiki's words.

"It's funny," Akane smiled a little. "That's supposed to hurt. But I guess…"

"It's better that you move on Akane," Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I know," Akane agreed weakly.

"You're strong Akane," Kasumi continued. "I know you can overcome this."

Akane beamed at Kasumi's words.

"Okay sis," Akane nodded.

Kasumi smiled and stood up. Nabiki then got off Akane's bed and followed Kasumi to the exit. When the door opened, Akane was surprised to see her father standing awkwardly in the hallway. Kasumi however didn't seem so.

"Father, were you spying on us?" Kasumi asked curiously though it sounded more like a daring statement. Her smile seemed to send chills down Soun's spine.

"N-No, I just passed by, that's all," he said.

"Oh, ok then," Kasumi nodded and walked past her father heading for the stairs. Nabiki just momentarily glanced at Soun before she headed for her room. Akane giggled at the scene that had just unfolded in front of her. Soun remained at where he was and looked at Akane.

"So Akane, will you?" he asked solemnly. He started to worry when his daughter didn't reply but just looked at him as if trying to make out his words. He sighed sadly and lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry Akane," he said, surprising Akane. "I've been mosstly aiming to satisfy my own needs, instead of considering your own. But I really do care for you, as any good parent would. I want to do what's best for you." The room was quiet again as neither said anything.

"But sometimes, I just want to decide on my own," Akane said, trying to sound calm. "It's frustrating that I don't get to choose how my life goes. It's always someone else calling the shots." Soun nodded slowly.

"I understand," he said.

"Don't worry daddy," Akane smiled. "I'll decide soon and then I'll let you know." Soun nodded but kept a straight face despite his rising hope that Akane would accept his request. He opened his mouth to say something but then dismissed it. He stepped back as he closed the door, leaving Akane alone in her room.

Despite all she had said, Akane had already decided to do what her father asked for her. She wanted to be free of Ranma. She wanted to move on and not continue to be shackled to the past. She was very well-known for her stubbornness but she knew that this wasn't one of those times to be that. It was better to just move on with life and leave the past as memories. Then, she had a thought. Akane figured that she could use her undeserved house-confinement to her advantage.

'Maybe I'll stay at their house for a few days,' she thought, grinning a little.

* * *

'Now that I'm here, what can I do?'

As she lay motionless on the bed trying to come up with something, her eyes started to close. Akane managed to jolt herself awake a few times before finally giving in to her tired body.

Ryoga's face contorted into a frown as he was slowly being pulled out from his dream. His eyes opened and that was when he heard panicked murmurs coming from beside him. He turned his head and saw that Ranma was tossing and turning in her sleep. He abruptly sat up and then sat still for a while to clear the fuzzy feeling from his head.

"Hey, Ranma," Ryoga said hurriedly as he shook her. It wasn't doing much but he continued to shake her.

"Ranma!" he called for her again.

Her mumblings became louder, enough for him to hear.

"No…what are you…no, don't…this isn't…please…" she pleaded.

"Ranma!" Ryoga said louder. He winced at his tone, afraid that he might have sounded too harsh and woken up the rest of the house. But it managed to make Ranma's eyes spring open.

"Wha…" Ranma breathed.

"Ranma, it's alri –,"

"N-No, don't! Stay away!" Ranma sat up and backed away quickly, surprising Ryoga.

"What? Ranma! It's me!" he said as he tried getting closer.

"No! Don't!" Ranma yelled, shutting her eyes and lifting her arms to shield her face.

"Ranma! Calm down!" His tone sounded almost panicked. Ranma's eyes then shot open. Slowly she lowered her shaking arms.

"R-Ryoga?" she said as her eyes started adjusting to the darkness.

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you," Ryoga assured.

Ranma continued to stare at Ryoga and then started to loosen up. Though, it was evident that she was still trembling.

"Ranma…," Ryoga spoke softly. Slowly he reached out his hand at her. Ranma only stared as Ryoga's outstretched hand coming closer to her. Ryoga paused when Ranma stiffened at his touch. He didn't pull away and kept his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay now," Ryoga whispered. "It was just a dream."

Ranma kept on staring at Ryoga before she relented and leaned towards him. He was surprised but he caught Ranma in his arms and held her as she pressed herself against him. He felt her shiver as she sobbed quietly into his chest. His arms tightened around her, though gentle enough to not suffocate her. Ryoga tried whispering soothing words into Ranma's ear. He felt her convulsing lessen and then gently pushed her back.

"You alright?" he asked, looking down at Ranma.

Ranma avoided Ryoga's concerned eyes. Her head was slightly tilted down and she could feel a slight heat rising up in her cheeks. She thanked the fact that the room was dark.

"I-I guess so," Ranma answered weakly, adding a little nod.

Ryoga sighed softly at her response and then pulled his hands away. Instantly, Ranma felt insecure again and she didn't understand why. Ryoga's touch had been so comforting and she felt protected in his arms. She fought the sudden urge to lean back into him. It was then that a knock on the door interrupted their silence. Both distanced themselves from each other just as Akane slowly opened the door.

"Uh, Ranma," she said sleepily. "Kizuna's awake."

"Oh, I guess it's that time of night again," Ranma said distractedly as she jumped off the bed rather quickly. She felt she needed to get away from the strangeness of the situation immediately. Akane stepped to the side and let Ranma through. After Ranma entered the other room, Akane looked back at Ryoga.

"Say, you guys didn't sleep?" Akane asked.

"N-No, we just woke up," Ryoga replied.

"Oh, why?" she asked again.

"Uhh...we...we just did," Ryoga faltered. Akane stood at the door, trying to think about the validity of that answer. Then she shook her head.

"Oh well, never mind," she simply said and then slowly closed the door, leaving Ryoga alone on the bed. He sighed and rested his back against the wall. It had felt strange and rather scary to see Ranma in such a frightened state. He hadn't expected to see Ranma greatly affected by their life-changing incident. Not that she'd admit but Ranma needed someone to help her get through this.

After a while Ryoga yawned and then remembered about sleep. He moved to lie back down and rested his head on his pillow. Though, he didn't really feel tired now, so he just stared off at nothing, hoping that he would eventually return to sleep. His half-lidded eyes were reluctant to fully shut. He stayed like that for quite a while before, without realizing, his vision started to blur as his consciousness started drifting off. However, he abruptly awoke when Ranma opened the door, letting a bit of light stream into the room. He sat up and glared at Ranma. Ranma paused at the look Ryoga was giving her.

"Oh, um…sorry I…"

"Just close the door," Ryoga grouched tiredly and then lied back down. Ranma frowned a little but then did as Ryoga ordered. She turned and walked over to her side of the bed. She stared at Ryoga's back for a while before climbing onto the bed and lying down. She realized that her mind refused to rest and her body felt quite awake. Instead of lying down on her back, she tried shifting to her right side. When she didn't feel any different she moved to lie down on her left side. She realized that it was futile and groaned, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

"Can't sleep?" Ryoga suddenly asked, startling Ranma a little, and then turned to face her. Ranma looked at his sympathetic face and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I just –," Ranma's eyes then shot open when he felt Ryoga wrapping his arms around her. He inched himself towards Ranma and at the same time pulled her closer to him. Ranma frowned and glared dangerously up at Ryoga.

"What are you doing you –,"

"You need this," Ryoga interrupted calmly. Ranma looked at him suspiciously but then she felt his rapid heartbeat. She noticed that hers was beating quickly as well. Again she felt the comfort she had been longing for in his hold.

'He's really brave,' Ranma thought, her face getting red. She slowly exhaled and eased herself as she inched closer to Ryoga. Unconsciously, she moved her slender leg in between Ryoga's legs while her hands rested on his chest. Ryoga's hand then found its place on Ranma's back while the other slid through the gap under her neck. She felt Ryoga's chin resting on top of her head.

'It feels so nice this way,' Ranma thought sleepily. 'If it could always be like this…'

Ryoga felt Ranma's breathing started slowing down and so did her heartbeat. He looked down at her serene expression and smiled slightly. He felt his eyes starting to close too and before he slipped off to sleep, he whispered to Ranma, though well aware that she wouldn't hear it.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

That's all for chapter 12. I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed it and pray that I gain my enthusiasm back to continue writing. Oh and for those related, Happy Chinese New Year!

Disclaimer: The Ranma 1/2 characters are not owned by me. I only own the plot of this story and the few original characters I introduced.


	13. The Plot Develops

Hey guys! It's been so long huh. I've uploaded chapters 13 and 14 and pretty soon this story's going to end. I'm sorry for the wait but I appreciate your patience all this while. I hope you're not really frustrated. Anyway, go ahead and read on.

Chapter 13 The Plot Develops

His senses started coming back to him as he drifted back to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he felt what may be a person close to him – real close. Then he noticed the distinctive smell a person's hair would have. It was nice. Ryoga's eyes then slowly opened and he caught sight of bright red hair. Even with his eyes opened, his mind still felt foggy, heavy enough to threaten him to fall asleep again.

He inched away slightly and marveled at the girl in his arms. His hand slowly traveled down Ranma's exposed arm. Her pale skin was cool to the touch and felt smooth. He froze when her arm twitched a little. He had probably tickled her. Ryoga's hand then went back up her arm to her shoulder and then descended to rest on her ribs. He watched as his hand rose and fell accordingly to her breathing. His hand moved towards her waist and left it there for a few moments. Then it moved further down to her hip. He heard her moan softly as he moved his hand around in steady small circles.

Ryoga looked back at her face, a small smile etched on it. He stared at those lips and slowly he inched his closer. He felt her breath arousing him. His lips brushed hers when he suddenly pulled back, eyes wide open.

Quickly he jumped out of the bed. He stared warily and held his hands up in defence but all Ranma did was turn over her side and faced away from him. Ryoga's hastened breathing gradually slowed down.

'Damn, what the hell was I thinking?' he held his head, still shaken by his subconscious actions. He glanced at Ranma and stared at her back for a while.

"Man…," he said quietly, shaking his head a little. Then, he turned and walked out of the room unaware that Ranma was very well awake. She could feel her heart pounding and her face was burning. She was relieved that Ryoga didn't notice that.

'It was…so close,' Ranma thought. She stared at her hands that gripped the bed cloth. She then recalled how his hand had moved gently across her skin. It sparked a strange excitement within her. It was unlike anything she had imagined. And she hadn't wanted it to stop.

She could still feel the vague ghostly touch of his wandering hand, replaying the feeling over and over in her mind. But then slowly her grasp on that feeling started fading. Though, one brief touch they shared remained tingling. Her finger went to her lips. She barely resisted the smile resulting from remembering his lips hovering so close to hers. She toyed gently with her lips for a while before kicking away the bed sheets and rising up to the morning.

* * *

Ryoga walked into the kitchen to find Akane preparing something for them all. He was still wary whenever Akane was in the apron. Somehow things just go wrong around her. And even if she did manage to produce something, it was way off from satisfying. He could understand how everyone would try to make excuses to get her away from the kitchen or to just run away from Akane. However, he couldn't find the heart to outright tell her how it was a sickening, horrible and rather torturous experience.

'Okay, maybe that was a little exaggerated,' Ryoga thought.

But now, she was noticeably better. Thank Kasumi for that! Ryoga had helped too occasionally. Now the family had less to fear…comparatively. Their stomachs could now handle Akane's cooking. Though, it was probably due to all the torture they had endured. In the kitchen, rarely things blew up around her and she was more attentive with the things around her. She just needed to get REALLY used to the kitchen as Kasumi said. Eventually she did.

"So, what're you making?" Ryoga asked. He flinched when she jumped at his question. Luckily nothing disastrous happened...yet.

"Ryoga, you surprised me," Akane scolded, though it had a sort of playful tone. Ryoga chuckled at that. "I'm just making something simple," she answered his question. Ryoga went over to the island and pulled up a seat while Akane went back to finishing preparing breakfast. None of them said a word so the kitchen was quiet save for the hissing of the eggs and Ryoga's fingers drumming the smooth wood.

Just then, Ranma walked into the kitchen. Ryoga was first to notice her. Their eyes met and Ryoga quickly turned away, his face already reddening. Ranma smiled a little and felt her face burning a little too. At that moment, Akane turned around and noticed the two's curious expressions.

"Something happened between the you guys?" Akane asked.

"No! N-Nothing happened!" Ryoga hastily said. Akane was stunned by his sudden response. Quickly she figured that he was hiding something but left the question for later.

Just then they heard the doorbell ringing.

"Mail man?" Akane asked.

"Dunno, I'll go see," Ryoga said, immediately leaving his chair. He went to the door and opened it.

"Ukyo?"

"Hiya," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoga asked.

"Just wanted to visit," she replied.

"Why?"

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" Ukyo asked, lowering her tone.

"Uh…no, not really," Ryoga replied awkwardly.

"Great! So…"

"Oh, yeah, come in," Ryoga said.

Shampoo watched as Ryoga closed the door. Taking that as her cue, she leaped onto the roof of Ryoga's house. She dropped and hung on to the edge of the roof and hastily moved around the house to find Ryoga's room. She then came across a window that had the curtains drawn. Curious, she tried to open the window, finding it locked. She then moved to the next window – the master bedroom window.

Shirokuro perked up and barked once before hurrying up the stairs. Everyone was surprised, especially Ukyo.

'Dammit, forgot about the dog!' Ukyo thought frantically.

Ryoga quickly went and led the others up the stairs. They followed Shirokuro all the way to the master bedroom. Shirokuro was already searching around for whatever she had sensed.

"There's nothing here girl," Ryoga said as he scanned around for anything unordinary in the room. Nothing seemed out of place but the dog disagreed and barked at her master. Ryoga knew she was warning him of something but he didn't see what. Though, he along with everyone else now felt edgy.

"Let's go back downstairs," Ryoga suggested. "C'mon girl," he called for Shirokuro. The dog whined but nonetheless followed his orders.

Shampoo waited patiently as the small group exited the room. She exhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath and that she was flat under the small bit of roof above the window. She surprised herself - how did she get into that position so quickly? Confident that it was clear, Shampoo went back into the room. Only then did she notice that it was the master bedroom, an unlikely place to find more information on their target. Though, she looked around just to be sure. Once satisfied that nothing was there, she decided to search the next room.

'No one there,' she thought. Shampoo then crept silently to the next door which she remembered to be the room with the locked window. Slowly she inched the door open and slipped quietly into the dark room. Once the door was closed, she whirled around and her eyes impulsively set upon a crib near a bed. She went closer to it and she could see a small figure.

She stood still a few feet away, staring at the baby blankly. Dark thoughts began filling her mind. Right now she had the opportunity to possibly ruin their lives in the worst possible way. There was no need for an elaborate plan. Ending it now would be a simple act but would have a huge impact on them.

Shampoo caught herself and shook her head. She staggered backwards a little. She looked again at the baby but this time with remorse. She tore her sight away from the baby and went for the drawers. She dug under the piles of other things and found a small piece of paper that felt like those kinds used for photos. She could make out a silhouette of a person. Shampoo went over to the window and moved the curtain slightly to shed light on the photo.

To her benefit, it was a photo of Akari. She knew from Ukyo's description of the girl. She turned it over and found writings she couldn't understand. She needed to bring it back to Ukyo. Shampoo kept the photo safe and then quietly unlocked the window. She looked back at the baby when she gave out a soft moan. The light from outside was shining down on the little girl. Shampoo let go of the curtain and once more the room went dark.

She frowned at the baby and her hand trembled in anger. She reached into her clothes and pulled out a tiny blade. She was gripping it so hard that blood started to paint the metal. Then, she heard footsteps approaching the room and quickly Shampoo hid her weapon and leapt out the window.

Ryoga heard a faint thump coming from the baby's room. He went to the door and opened it slowly. Kizuna was still sleeping soundly in her tiny bed. Nothing seemed unusual with the room. As everything seemed fine, he shrugged and closed the door. He walked back down the stairs and joined the others in the living room.

"Still asleep," he simply said.

"Ok, so then who's Akari?" Ranma asked impatiently. The question had an ominous feeling to it. He glared at Ukyo for suddenly asking about Akari's whereabouts earlier. She grinned innocently and took that as a cue to escape.

"I guess I'd better be going now. Need to open the place you know," she said as she backed out of the living room and turned to the front door.

"See ya," she said and walked out. After some distance away, she sighed in relief. She just hoped that she didn't arouse any suspicions.

She could see her restaurant now. As she neared it, Shampoo came up beside Ukyo, startling her a little.

"Here, I found a photo of her," she said, handing it over to Ukyo.

"Huh, strange," Ukyo said. "Why would he have a photo of Akari? And address too," she continued after turning the photo over.

"She probably gave it to him," Shampoo offered.

"Hm…come on, let's head inside," Ukyo said as she unlocked the front door of the restaurant.

"So what's next?" Ukyo asked once inside.

"You go find Akari," Shampoo lightly ordered. Ukyo frowned in response. "Hey, you the only here that can read that." A blank expression appeared on Ukyo's face but then she smirked.

"Glad you're aware of that," she said smugly. Shampoo glared at Ukyo but didn't continue the argument.

"You do that while I try get help from the Kuno," Shampoo said.

"Them?" Ukyo responded skeptically.

"We cannot face them on our own. We need allies and they would be perfect," Shampoo explained.

"You do know how they are right?" Ukyo said, still doubting Shampoo's idea.

"You just go do what you need to do," Shampoo said with a blank expression.

"Fine," Ukyo drawled.

"How soon can you leave?" Shampoo asked, adopting her seroious tone again.

"I guess I'll leave after lunch. The sooner the better," Ukyo said. Shampoo nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was a little crowded in the kitchen with three young women preparing dinner for the whole family visiting later. Despite assurance from Kasumi, Ranma was still wary of Akane being in the kitchen. Ranma looked over at Kasumi and could make out the slight tension she tried masking. She was even trying to stay away from Akane without looking so obvious about that.

"It's so hot in here," Akane suddenly said. "I think I'll go take a bath for a while," she continued.

"Okay, sure. We'll be able to handle things here while you do that," Kasumi assured.

"Alright," Akane said before leaving her work and then walked out of the kitchen. The two girls sighed synchronously in relief once Akane was out of earshot. With the tension lifted, Ranma and Kasumi carried on at a normal and relaxed pace.

Ranma was distracted though. Questions about Akari surfaced in her mind but she tried subduing them, not wanting to meddle further into it. Strangely, she didn't want to cause any arguments between her and Ryoga on that topic. As if it would create a rift between them and she didn't want. The more she thought about this, the more worried she was about where her mind was going to.

"Ranma, something bothering you?" Kasumi asked, noticing her phased out manner.

The question startled Ranma and instinctively her mind formed a statement of denial as a response. But then Ranma paused as curiosity got the best of her.

"Kasumi, do you know who Akari is?" she asked.

"Hmm…not really," Kasumi replied. "Just that she came once and met Ryoga."

"Anything else you know about?" Ranma pressed on. Kasumi paused as she gave it a thought.

"There was something about pigs," Kasumi finally said.

"Pigs?" Ranma said.

"I don't quite remember. It's been quite a while," Kasumi said.

"She didn't come in and say that she owned P-chan did she?" Ranma said, amused.

"No," Ryoga piped in, sounding annoyed. Ranma and Kasumi, startled, looked over at Ryoga as he casually walked into the kitchen.

"I beat her pet pig and a little problem arose from that," he went on.

"Wow, I thought with you being a pig and all would give you some sense of sympathy for them," Ranma said.

"It was a sumo-pig and it was terrorizing the town," Ryoga replied.

"Oh…why didn't you say so in the first place?" Ranma said, turning to face him.

"You cut me off before I could explain," Ryoga replied as he went to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma shrugged it off. "Anyway, what problem came up then?"

"Her grandfather said that whoever beats her pig would be a suitable person for her to marry," Ryoga answered simply. He was a little worried when he saw Ranma frown.

"So then…"

"I managed to explain and get myself out of trouble," Ryoga replied, keeping his cool.

"That's right," Kasumi added.

"Oh, okay," Ranma said, her tone more relaxed now. "So where is she now?"

"Probably back at her home," Ryoga said. "What're you making?" he asked, trying to peek at the stove.

"Ahh, back!" Akane came in. Everyone was startled by Akane's sudden entry.

'That was quick. Did she actually bathe?' Ranma thought. She could see, for a short moment, everyone had worried expressions.

"Wow, it's getting crowded in here. I'll step out and give you all some room," Ryoga said, backing out of the kitchen. Ranma and Kasumi gave him an understanding look.

"Okay," Akane said innocently. She turned back to her workplace and picked up her materials and started again.

"I know, I know," she suddenly said. "I didn't really bathe properly. Just rinsed myself and then got dried," she continued.

"And now here you are, barely two minutes," Ranma added.

"I just get really fired up when cooking sometimes," Akane said, smiling at Ranma. Though, that smile seemed sort of dangerous as if warning Ranma not to make any stupid comments. So Ranma didn't and continued on.


	14. It All Comes Together

Chapter 14 It All Comes Together

It was now well into the night and the little house was in darkness save for one room at the corner. The room was only dimly lit by a lone table lamp. Ukyo sat with her legs folded in on the bed and stared out the window at the dark fields. She was thinking about earlier that day.

She had only been passing by and paused for a while to look at the scenery around the single house. Then, a little girl about 6 years old came up to her.

"Miss, are you looking for something?" she asked.

"Umm...," Ukyo managed to say before a woman suddenly called out to the little girl.

"Honey, who is that?"

"This lady is looking for something Mom," she called back.

"Huh, wait," Ukyo said, caught off guard by what was happening.

The mother walked up to them and was momentarily shocked upon seeing Ukyo. Ukyo noticed that and suddenly an awkward atmosphere pressed down on them, or at least on Ukyo's part. The woman was staring at Ukyo, as if transfixed by something about her. It seemed a little bit creepy.

"My, you look so much like her," she said. Ukyo didn't say anything in response to that. She was confused now but the eerie feeling of the situation heightened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she suddenly said, probably noticing Ukyo's reaction. "You just remind me of my eldest daughter," she explained.

"Oh, umm…," Ukyo managed. It was even stranger now to be talking to the woman. She wished she could just run away right now but she didn't want to appear as disrespectful. Just then the little girl moved over to her mother's side.

"She looks like her? It must be her then," she said. Ukyo noticed the mother's expression changed. She looked down at her daughter and she looked like she was holding back her tears.

"No hun, she just looks like your sister," she said and then turned her attention back at Ukyo. "Where are you heading to young lady?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, to a friend's place. Not very far from here now," Ukyo replied, looking at the general direction of her destination.

"I see, and you're from?" the woman asked.

"Uh, Nerima Ward, Tokyo," Ukyo answered.

"My, that's quite a distance!" the woman responded.

"It's no big deal really. I can handle it," Ukyo assured.

"Even so, you must be tired after a long time walking. Why don't you come in and rest a while?" the mother offered. Ukyo didn't know why but the offer seemed suspicious.

"Oh, no it's fine. I'll be alright," Ukyo replied, trying to get out of this.

"Maybe just a night? I'm sure your friend is not expecting you so soon," the woman insisted.

"Actually, it's more like a surprise visit. She knows nothing about this," Ukyo said.

"Oh, then there's no need to rush. Come in and stay for the night, I insist," the woman said.

Ukyo silently cursed herself for saying that. There was little she could do now to reject that offer so she gave in and mutely nodded. She smiled a little to hide her slight annoyance to the mother. She trailed the woman and her daughter back to their house. It was small but seemed nice and comfortable enough. Once inside, Ukyo was quickly ushered towards a room at the edge of the house.

"You can put your bag down dear," the woman said.

Ukyo nodded a little in response and placed her bag at the foot of the bed.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ukyo asked, looking at her host. The older woman smiled and shook her head.

"It's no problem at all," she assured.

Ukyo smiled a little and then took a glance of the room. It was considerably big for a single bedroom. It was neat and tidy but it seemed to lack things. The room felt sort of empty.

"This used to be my daughter's room. The one that looked like you," the woman suddenly said.

"Oh, where is she?" Ukyo asked, turning around to look at the mother. Ukyo could have guessed what had happened from the mother's expression. She wished she had used a more sympathetic tone when she asked that.

"She left us a few years ago," the woman said solemnly. Ukyo merely nodded in acknowledgement. "You should rest for a while. You look tired," the woman continued, putting back a smile on her face.

Ukyo just stared back as the woman turned and walked out of the room. Again, the emptiness of the room fell upon her, dragging her emotions down. She went to sit on the bed and let her eyes run all around the room. Ukyo then stood up and walked over to the cupboard adjacent to the door and slowly opened it. True to her senses there wasn't anything in it. The drawers were the same too. She moved over to the desk at the foot of the bed. She ran her fingers, across the top. It was smooth. No dust, liquids or anything of the sort. Even the chair was clean. The room was well taken care of until even the carpet felt fresh.

Suddenly, all her time of traveling began to set on her and Ukyo felt tired. She hesitated at first but then climbed onto the bed and lied down. It was thick and comfortable.

'Maybe I'll rest my eyes a bit,' she thought, and placed her arm over her eyes.

… … …

"Young lady, wake up dear. It's time for dinner."

Ukyo lifted her arm and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to bring herself out of sleep and was surprised that it was almost sundown. She propped herself up on her arms and looked at the woman standing at the door.

"It's time for dinner," the woman repeated.

"Mmm, okay," Ukyo said weakly and then yawned. She rubbed her eyes and then climbed out of the bed. Ukyo groggily followed the woman out of the room. She was led to the dining room where a young girl was waiting with a middle-aged man at the table. It must be the father Ukyo thought.

"You're right, she does look like her," the man said.

"You're the father?" Ukyo asked, her mind now clearer. The man smiled and nodded.

"Come and sit," the woman said. The family was already in their seats, waiting for Ukyo to take hers. Awkwardly, she went to sit facing the daughter and mother. They said their thanks and started eating. Everyone was quiet as they ate and it made Ukyo feel out of place among them.

"So, where're you heading to?" the father asked.

"A friend's place," Ukyo answered.

"She came from Nerima," the mother added.

"That's pretty far," the father responded. "How old are you?" he asked.

"17," Ukyo answered.

"Oh, she was only a few years younger than you," the mother said.

"Oh, I see," Ukyo said. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her actually?"

There was no answer from the family and immediately Ukyo regretted her words. She was about to apologize for asking but then the father spoke.

"She disappeared actually," he said.

"She went out one day and never came back," the mother added.

"It's been 3 years since then," the father continued. "There's been no news about her at all. The neighbors close by didn't know what happened to her as well."

The room went quiet again and Ukyo was greatly pressured by the sourness in the atmosphere. She felt bad bringing back sad memories into their thoughts. She was about to apologize again but she was interrupted.

"Putting that aside," the father suddenly said, trying to alleviate the stressful mood. "How far is your friend's place from here?" he asked. It was a relief to Ukyo that the topic changed. She still felt bad but went on with the flow.

"It's not really far actually. Only a couple of fields away," Ukyo answered.

"Well, in any case, do stay for the night," he said.

"Uh, ok," Ukyo responded. She was getting tired of the constant insistence that she gave up resisting. They were kind enough to give a place to rest a bit. Might as well accept the offer.

* * *

Two girls were staring each other down in the yard of the Kuno home. Kodachi was with her favorite weapon while Shampoo took on a much easier stance. The two had been talking for some time, mostly with Kodachi threatening Shampoo.

"So if you did not come for a fight, what is your purpose here?" Kodachi asked.

"What would you say if I could give you the chance to end the pig-tailed girl once and for all?" Shampoo asked, smirking.

"Hmph, I do not need your help with that," Kodachi responded smugly.

"You could've taken her down by now if that was true," Shampoo bluntly replied.

"How dare you insult me!" Kodachi said. Her stance tensed and she was ready to attack.

"Look, neither of us here can defeat her alone," Shampoo said calmly. "But if we fought her hand-in-hand, we may have a chance. You are skilled with traps. You can use that to…well…trap her. I can distract her and you can take her down when she's unguarded."

Kodachi was quiet as she considered. She lowered her weapons and stood at ease.

"As long as I get to land the final blow," Kodachi said after a while. "You do understand what I'm saying right?" she asked.

"Yes," Shampoo responded, feeling mocked.

"Very well then. We have a deal," Kodachi said.

"Good," Shampoo smirked. "Is your brother around?" she asked.

"That idiot is somewhere inside," Kodachi answered, looking towards the house.

"You called for me?" Tatewaki said, suddenly popping up behind Shampoo. Instinctively, Shampoo hit him on the head, planting his face into the ground. Shampoo growled in exasperation.

"So what favor you ask of me?" It was a bit muffled but Shampoo could make out his question.

"Do you know Ryoga Hibiki?" Shampoo asked, looking down at him.

"Ah yes. The one with the directional problems," Tatewaki responded as he got back to his feet. "Such a pitiful fellow," he continued.

"Yes," Shampoo said, distancing herself a little. "Well that pitiful fellow now has control over the pig-tailed girl."

"What? Why that vile creature! I will rain down justice on him!" Tatewaki yelled, his wooden sword held up in a ready position.

"Too bad for him then," Kodachi added.

"Alright, settle down," Shampoo said calmly. "You will get your chance. But you need to follow my orders."

"I'll comply to this just once," Kodachi said. Shampoo nodded in acknowledgement.

"Fine by me. Wait for my call," she ordered, looking at the siblings before heading off. The two just watched as Shampoo went over the wall of the compound and went out of sight.

"So, why are you involved?" Tatewaki asked after a while.

"None of your concern," she replied and then walked off.

* * *

The sun had risen high and by now Ukyo could see the house. However, the closer she got to the house, the more her conscience ate her mind. She had seen how tight that family was despite their loss. Actually, it felt like they had lost some spark in their lives but they still tried moving on. She started thinking about how Ranma or Ryoga would react if they split which would cause one of them being unable to see Kizuna. The plan seemed uglier as she thought more of it. But then another part of her wanted to continue this. Their relationship was just wrong and nothing good could come out of it for them and the people around. Someone needed to set things right again. Her thoughts were now in conflict with each other and this was confusing Ukyo.

She was now at the front door of Akari's house. Ukyo stared at it intently, hesitating on knocking the door. Then she took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with," she whispered to herself. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" came Akari's voice from inside. There was a slight tension in her voice. After all, who would actually be around the area to visit her?

"It's me, Ukyo," she called back to assure the other girl. The door then opened.

"Ukyo! Wow, what are you doing here?" Akari said, happy to see her. Ukyo simply smiled back in response.

* * *

So there, two - I guess pretty short - chapters to continue the story. There would be only one or two (depending on its length) chapter(s) left to this story and then I could wrap this up. Stay tuned for the ending of Fusoku no Kizuna.


	15. Final Stage

Here it is! The finale of Fusoku no Kizuna!

* * *

Chapter 15 Final Stage

Ucchan's restaurant was closed again for today in what had been its second day of no profits. Currently it was a base of operations for a plan that was nearing its final stages. The two main plotters were reviewing their scheme to assure that nothing was out of place. Shampoo was at a table, quickly skimming through a spell book belonging to her great-grandmother. Ukyo on the other hand was leaning against the wall, watching her temporary ally.

Shampoo stopped flipping the pages when she found the spell she had bookmarked. She scanned it up and down.

"Now all the materials for the mind control spell are in place," Shampoo said, still analyzing the spell. "It will not last long though so we need to time it right and be done quickly."

"Shampoo," Ukyo called out sullenly. The other girl perked up, finding Ukyo's tone rather odd. "Nothing bad would happen to Akari right?" she asked. Their eyes connected and Shampoo could see the insecurity in Ukyo's eyes. That worried her. It could jeopardize the plan.

"Of course not," Shampoo replied, smiling a little to assure her. "She won't feel any pain." Ukyo nodded a little in response and casted her glance down.

"Ukyo?" Shampoo said, but no immediate response came from the girl.

"You know what, let's just get on with this," Ukyo suddenly said, shutting her eyes. "I want to end this, once and for all."

"Patience, we need to get it right," Shampoo said gently.

"I already know what I need to do," Ukyo responded darkly, lowering her glance. Neither said anything to each other.

"Alright then," Shampoo said after some time and stood up. "Come, let's bring out Akari."

Ukyo remained silent for a while and then pushed herself from the wall. She walked past Shampoo towards the back of the restaurant. Shampoo could see that the girl's resolve was wavering. In that case the plan needed to be carried out quickly. She didn't quite care about what would happen with Ukyo anyway. She had her own agenda.

* * *

It felt like waking up on this Sunday was not worth it. Half the day had passed and nothing interesting at all happened besides lunch. Ranma had kept on wondering about Akari and that chewed on Ryoga's patience. Now he was just lounging at the couch staring into nothing. He wanted to wait a while to let lunch sink in to his system before he did anything. But waiting was damn boring. And it made him think about the latest issue regarding Akari.

Ryoga was frustrated that the topic was brought up. There was no need for Ranma to question so much about it. She was told time and time again that they had parted ways peacefully. Ever since then, he had forgotten about it - buried in the past until someone brought it up.

'Ukyo's gonna get it,' Ryoga thought. Just then he heard a knock at the front door. Ryoga sighed in relief that finally there was something to happen. He got up and walked over to answer. He opened the door and immediately his eyes went wide.

"Hi Ryoga!"

"Akari! What are you doing here?" Ryoga exclaimed. He noticed Akari backing away, surprised by his reaction. He didn't mean to yell. Her appearance was just adding to his frustrations but he didn't want to blame her. She wouldn't have known about his problems.

"S-Sorry, I was just a little surprised," Ryoga said, calming down. Maybe talking with her wouldn't be so bad.

"A little?" Akari said, amused. Ryoga chuckled a little.

"Okay, I am surprised to see you," he said. "What're you doing here?"

"Just felt like visiting," Akari answered simply. She then paused and averted her gaze. "I miss you," she said sadly. Ryoga's smile disappeared.

"Akari, you know –,"

"Yeah I understand," she cut him off. "I just …" She didn't continue but just locked gazes with Ryoga. Quickly, she leapt forward and planted a kiss on Ryoga's lips. The young man was startled but slowly he was sinking into the moment. Ryoga then caught himself before it continued on deeper and pushed Akari away.

"What're you –,"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Ryoga," Akari said frantically. "I-I don't know what came over me." She stopped talking when she saw Ryoga's hard expression.

"I think … you'd better leave," Ryoga said, still a little shaken. Akari nodded sadly in response.

"I'll be at Ukyo's place … just so you know," she said before walking away. Ryoga looked on and then sighed. He closed the door and turned around to find Ranma standing in front of him, looking upset.

"Ranma … how long have you –,"

"Nothing's going on with her huh," she cut him off sharply. Before Ryoga could say anything, Ranma turned and stomped upstairs. Ryoga stood still as his mind started to panic but quickly he caught hold of himself. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

'I just need to explain to her,' he thought. Ryoga then went upstairs and to Kizuna's room, finding it locked. He sighed but didn't start anything. He figured he should wait for a while before talking to her. So he went back downstairs and lied down on the couch. He cleared his mind of any thought and slowly his eyes began to feel heavy. He tried in vain to keep his eyes open and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun was now midway in its descent but there were still no signs of movement. Shampoo was getting more and more frustrated. The long hours standing on the roof across of Ryoga's house was making her legs stiff. Her clothes, drenched with sweat, were sticking to her skin and she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Just then, the door of Ryoga's house opened and it was Ranma with her baby and a bag. Shampoo perked up but stayed hidden on the rooftop. She watched as Ranma walked away from the house. Shampoo went from roof to roof silently as she tailed her target. Ranma then began to run. Shampoo hesitated, suspecting that Ranma had noticed herself being followed. Nevertheless, Shampoo continued stalking her from a distance.

It seemed a long time but eventually Ranma began to slow down and returned to a walk. Shampoo remained a distance away, just enough to be able to spot Ranma. Ranma approached one of the houses and stood at the door. Moments later the door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman. Ranma then went inside and the door closed behind her. Shampoo smirked.

"So you manage to catch up," she suddenly said.

"You underestimate me," Kodachi replied, climbing up the roof. The two young women stood observing the house.

"Get ready," Shampoo lightly ordered. "The final stage has begun."

* * *

Ryoga was sitting on the couch feeling agitated. He had woken up to an empty house. When he noticed the emptiness, he promptly searched up and down for Ranma and Kizuna but they were not around. He sighed in frustration. She had probably gone to her mother's house he figured. However, he decided not to go so that Ranma could cool off first. Instead, he wanted to talk with Akari and get her to explain her behavior. As he stood up, Shirokuro came up to him.

"You want to follow?" he asked. The dog barked in affirmative. "Okay then. Come on," Ryoga said, moving to the door.

Once outside and the door locked, Ryoga made Shirokuro lead the way, just in case he got lost. After some time they reached Ucchan's. It was surprisingly closed. He wondered why as it would be bad for Ukyo. Ryoga dismissed that and went to the door. He knocked on it but no one answered. He tried moving the knob and it turned. Strange that it was not locked. Something felt out of place.

"Ukyo? Akari?" Ryoga called out as he went inside the dark restaurant. Just as he closed the door, Shirokuro barked in warning and he felt something sharp suddenly pinning his sleeve to the door.

"What the –,"

Instinctively Ryoga caught another projectile aimed at his head. He looked at it carefully and saw that it was a small spatula. Immediately he realized who was attacking him.

"Ukyo?" he called. He could then see the attacker approaching him from the shadows. Ukyo was well armed with her giant spatula and a belt full of smaller ones. And since this was her turf, who knows what other weapons and tricks she had up her sleeve.

"Ukyo, what's going on!" Ryoga said, pulling out the mini spatula that was restraining him. Ukyo did not respond but charged in with her weapon ready. Ryoga leapt back, breaking the door in the process while Ukyo's swing created a gash in the wall, sending bits flying. Ukyo calmly walked outside, her expression cold. Shirokuro then came to attack Ukyo from behind but the chef kicked the dog, sending it flying back into the restaurant.

"Ukyo," Ryoga said softly, surprised by the girl's uncharacteristic manner.

The armed martial artist then reached for her belt and threw a few mini spatulas towards Ryoga. He managed to dodge them but then Ukyo came up close to him. Ryoga jumped to the side as Ukyo swung down on him. Her giant spatula buried itself into the road.

"What are you doing?" Ryoga demanded, seeing his opportunity to reason. Then his senses kicked in and he jumped away just as Tatewaki swung his wooden sword down on Ryoga. Ryoga faced the two fighters.

"I shall deal justice on thee!" Tatewaki said.

"You're with him?" Ryoga said to Ukyo. Ukyo did not answer but just raised her weapon. Seeing that words could not reach her, he slipped into a stance.

"So be it," he said.

* * *

The evening wind was picking up and it felt nice as it blew at Ranma's face. Currently she was standing at the window of the room she and Kizuna shared. The little girl was put to sleep on the bed right after she arrived. Her backpack was placed at the foot of the bed. She did not plan to stay for long. It was just for a night or two. She wanted to stay away to cool off for a bit.

She didn't actually know why she was feeling this way. All of a sudden a surge of anger came over her. However, she managed to control herself and not let herself explode. She learned a lot from Akane; not in the advisory way though. It could also be because she was not familiar with feeling like this. It was strange and she kept on wondering as she stared out the window what it meant.

Suddenly her instincts told her to dodge an oncoming projectile. The small blade flew past her and struck the ceiling, embedding itself in it.

'Oh boy, mom's gonna be pissed,' Ranma thought. She noticed a slip of paper attached to the blade. She jumped up and pulled out the blade. As expected, the paper had one word written on it.

_CHALLENGE_

Ranma looked out the window and saw a hooded figure on the street facing her. She crumpled the paper and jumped out the window. She needed to protect her mother and child from the attacker. At the very least she could lead the person away. But the challenger didn't seem too tough so it should be done with quickly. She jumped over the compound wall and was now in front of the challenger.

"Let's do this quickly okay," Ranma said dismissively.

Ranma then sensed trouble coming from her side. She jumped away just as pellets exploded at where she was moments ago. A light smoke came out of them. Ranma suspected it was paralyzing or sleeping powder. The hooded person then moved in to attack. When the weapons were brought out, Ranma knew who the challenger was.

"Shampoo," Ranma noted just before her attacker came close. Expertly, she dodged the strikes. Ranma then jumped back and took guard while Shampoo remained in stance.

"You have Kodachi with you?" Ranma asked and then smirked. "What, you can't take me on your own?"

Ranma then instinctively dodged a needle – probably another sort of chemical – aimed at her cheek.

"This is pretty cowardly for you Kodachi to attack from a hidden spot," Ranma said, quickly glancing around to search for the hiding girl.

"Pay attention Ranma," Shampoo said as she charged in again. Ranma continued to block the series of strikes.

"What do you want Shampoo?" Ranma asked in between blows. Shampoo continued to attack without giving a response. Frustrated, Ranma grabbed hold of Shampoo's arms, locking them to prevent her from attacking. "Answer me," Ranma sternly said, bringing the other girl close to her. Shampoo smirked and then she pecked Ranma on the cheek.

"To fulfill the kiss of death," Shampoo whispered to Ranma's ear. Her eyes widened. Quickly she released Shampoo and leapt back, barely dodging another one of Kodachi's projectiles.

'Where the hell is she?' Ranma thought, glancing around quickly before reverting her attention to her attacker.

Shampoo then dropped her usual weapons and shook off her cloak. She was well armed with throwing knives and two blades. She pulled the blades out, one in each hand and slipped into a stance. Ranma eyed the discarded pair of chui close to Shampoo's feet. She did not want to take any risks with those blades. She did not even know how much Shampoo had improved in weapons proficiency. Added with the fact that she was still recovering her skills, this battle was going to be a bit tougher and she needed those weapons to help her.

The challenger attacked again and this time with much more speed. Ranma could only keep dodging. She tried leading Shampoo so that she could reach the chui. Shampoo noticed that but Ranma was fast enough to pick the weapons up. Just as she did so, Shampoo threw a bunch of little blades towards Ranma. Ranma dodged a few and blocked the others. However, she was caught off guard with a needle shot to her leg. Quickly she pulled it out, hoping that whatever it was did not manage to seep into her body.

"Ohohoho, good hit," Kodachi said, coming out of her hiding spot and landing behind Ranma.

"What was that?" Ranma asked, glancing behind her. Immediately she realized her mistake and looked back at Shampoo who was already an arm's length before her. Ranma was able to bring up her weapons but was not enough to prevent Shampoo from cutting her right arm. Ranma leapt away, now facing the two. She tore out a sleeve and wrapped it around the wound, wincing at the burning pain.

"To answer your question, it's a serum that dulls your senses," Kodachi said, pointing at Ranma with her ribbon. "Your reactions will be far slower than normal."

"Like alcohol?" Shampoo said.

"Yes, but the effect is much more intense and it's cheaper too," Kodachi replied. Shampoo gave her assistant a weird look.

"Heh, I can still fight even while drunk," Ranma said, already feeling disorientated. Quickly, Kodachi snapped her ribbon forward, wrapping itself around Ranma's arm. Kodachi then threw Ranma into the compound wall of another house.

"Oh can you?" Kodachi said sarcastically. Shampoo smirked at the sight of Ranma struggling to stand up. She stubbornly held up her weapons in a ready stance.

'This doesn't look good,' Ranma thought, eyeing the two.

* * *

The empty street was only occupied by three people fighting. Tatewaki was struggling to stand but his weapon still held ready. Ukyo was looking strong as well as Ryoga. Tatewaki then came to attack. With his patience barely there, Ryoga countered by grabbing hold of Tatewaki's weapon and broke it. Quickly he hit the other man's face with his palm, sending Tatewaki flying into Ucchan's.

"Ukyo, tell me now! What's your reason?" Ryoga yelled. Ukyo was not fazed by Ryoga's outburst. She however, answered.

"To get you and Ranma separated forever." Ryoga was surprised and he lowered his wounded arms a little.

"I thought you'd been okay with it," he said. Ukyo smiled sadly.

"I couldn't restrain it any longer," she said.

"You should've said something," he said sympathetically.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't revoke your … agreement," Ukyo said. "Beating up and threatening you two were the only ways."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ryoga asked. Ukyo didn't answer him. Instead she threw strings of pastry towards Ryoga. She managed to catch him by surprise and wrapped his limbs with the strings. With unexpected strength, Ukyo pulled on them and threw Ryoga into the restaurant, breaking the walls.

Ryoga coughed away the dust flying around and stood up. Then he found his feet caught by more strings attached to a couple of mini spatulas. Ukyo pulled on the strings and caused Ryoga to fall down flat on his back. Quickly she followed through with more mini spatulas to pin Ryoga down. Ukyo walked over and stood over him.

"Ukyo, what do you mean 'threatening you two'?" Ryoga asked. Ukyo smirked and then sat on Ryoga's stomach.

"You're pretty dense," she said. "Either one of you will need to call it off. So we divided our forces to attack both of you."

"Don't you think it's pointless?" Ryoga asked. Ukyo then placed her giant spatula close to Ryoga's throat.

"Call it off," Ukyo repeated.

"Ukyo, who's after Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

"Shampoo and Kodachi," Ukyo answered simply. Ryoga's eyes widened.

"You idiot! Do you know what those two might do to her?" he said. Ukyo was surprised by the sudden outburst.

"What?" Ukyo asked, a little shaken. It didn't sound too good.

"They could actually kill her, especially Shampoo," Ryoga said. Ukyo's eyes widened and she retracted her spatula a little. Then her eyes went blank.

"If it needs to be done …," Ukyo said darkly. Ryoga struggled to break free, surprised at how well the mini spatulas were holding him down. He stopped when he noticed Ukyo's tears.

"I guess the plan's changed," she said. "If she's going to die, then …," she raised her spatula. "I should finish the job here too."

"Ukyo!" Akari called out. Ukyo was surprised and she looked up at the other girl.

"How did you –," Ukyo managed before an explosion below interrupted her. She jumped back to avoid hurting herself further. There were cuts all over her body from the flying shrapnel but she was still standing strong. Ryoga stood and looked at Akari.

"Are you with her?" he asked.

"N-No! They had me tied up at the back!" Akari said. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "They put some kind of spell on me; to control me!" Ryoga looked back at Ukyo.

"How could you?" he asked. Ukyo started seething and her anger further elevated. She charged again, her weapon held high. Ryoga countered and threw Ukyo over him, sending her crashing into tables. Despite the violent landing, Ukyo stubbornly stood up. She wasn't able to orientate herself well but she charged in again. She let out a flurry of wild attacks, all the while screaming. Her eyes were red with anger, pain and tears all mixed up. Ryoga could only block and dodge the attacks, unwilling to hurt her any further.

"Ukyo!" Akane called out.

Upon hearing Akane's voice, Ukyo froze and stopped attacking. Ryoga immediately jumped out of Ukyo's range. He looked behind at Akane running into the restaurant with Shirokuro following closely.

"Akane!" Ryoga said.

"Ryoga, what's going on?" Akane asked and then noticed Ryoga's wounds. "You're hurt," she noted. She then looked over at Ukyo who was badly beaten as well.

"What're you two doing?" she asked, coming up close to Ukyo. Ukyo's eyes widened and her hands began to shake. She lost her grip and her weapon fell. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground. She started weeping and screaming loudly. Everyone was surprised by the sudden painful outcry. Only Akane managed to move.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Akane ran towards the downed girl. Quickly but gently she took Ukyo's head in her arms. Ryoga knelt down as Shirokuro came up to him.

"Shirokuro, go find Ranma," Ryoga ordered. The dog barked and scampered off. He stood up again and stared at the broken Ukyo sympathetically. He walked towards the two girls.

"Ukyo," Ryoga started but he didn't continue. He had no idea of what to say to soothe her. Akane looked up at him and shook her head. He understood that Ukyo just needed to vent out; that it was not the time for anything to be said. But still he needed to speak.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo," Ryoga said despite the situation. "I never meant to hurt you this much." Ukyo's sobs started toning down but Ryoga did not have time to reconcile with her. He needed to find Ranma quickly.

"Ryoga, I'm sorry I caused you trouble," Akari came up to him.

"Don't blame yourself Akari," Ryoga responded. Akari looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't blame her too," she said, referring to Ukyo. Ryoga looked at said girl but kept quiet.

"I need to go," he said, looking back at Akari. She nodded in acknowledgement. Ryoga nodded back and ran off in the direction Shirokuro went. He jumped onto a roof and started hopping from one to another. After some distance, he stopped. Ryoga closed his eyes as he broadened his senses. He then heard a faint bark; Shirokuro's bark.

"Found you," he said to himself.

* * *

Ranma was panting from both the serum and fatigue. Her stance was weak and her legs trembled. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. The weapons she had were both broken so she was much more vulnerable than before. However, the opponents were also in a rough state. Kodachi was supporting herself with her hoop. She was panting heavily and was nursing her injured side. Shampoo was no exception to injury either. Virtually her whole body was covered with bruises. Her focus was also beginning to waver.

However, she was not about to give up this battle. Shampoo lifted her weapons to a ready position and charged in. Ranma struggled to block the strikes. Shampoo was then able to slip in a kick to Ranma's abdomen, sending her flying into a wall. Ranma dropped flat to the ground. The serum was taking full effect on her body. She was losing her coordination. Everything seemed to be spinning. But she could not leave herself appearing weak like this.

She got to her knees and slowly lifted herself up on her feet. She leaned against the wall for support. She looked up and saw Kodachi flinging her hoop towards her. Ranma ducked, letting the hoop bounce off the wall. It flew back towards Kodachi. She did not manage to react quickly and was knocked out by it.

Ranma looked up again and saw Shampoo walking towards her. Malice could be seen in her eyes, one similar to when they had first encountered each other. She came within range of Ranma and raised a blade.

"This is it Ranma," she said darkly. Ranma became sort of limp, knowing that she could not escape the situation. The serum was too much. Her injuries and fatigue were adding to that. She closed her eyes and braced for the hit.

Shampoo swung down on Ranma. She was about to hit her when suddenly a hand grabbed hold of her arm. She looked to her right and saw Ryoga.

"You, how did you –,"

"Get out of here Shampoo," he cut her off. Ranma's eyes flung open in surprise and she looked up at her savior.

"Ryoga?" she said.

Shampoo then jumped away just as Ryoga released her arm. Ryoga then stood in front of Ranma, guarding her.

"Stay down Ranma," he said. "I'll take over from here." Ryoga slipped into a stance. Shampoo did the same too but suddenly she went limp and dropped to the ground; passed out. Cologne was standing behind Shampoo. She had her staff raised as she had tapped Shampoo in the back. It must have been a pressure point she had struck.

"Cologne," Ryoga said.

"The old ghoul's here?" Ranma said, leaning to the side a little. Just then Mousse jumped into the scene.

"Finally, here she is," he said.

"Mousse," Ryoga noted.

"I'm sorry for the commotion caused," the old woman said, bowing slightly.

"Where have you guys been? Ranma asked.

"There's no need to know," Cologne replied as she somehow carried Shampoo. Before anyone could say anything she went off, followed closely by Mousse. Ryoga watched as they moved away from them. He eased off and turned to look at Ranma.

"You look pretty beat up," he said. Ranma scoffed and looked away. Ryoga then offered his hand. Ranma looked at it and then looked up at him. She hesitated but then took the hand. Gently Ryoga pulled her towards him and supported her as she struggled to keep on her feet.

"I need to lie down," Ranma said weakly.

"Alright," Ryoga nodded.

"How'd you find your way here?" Ranma asked. Just then, Shirokuro came up to them. "Oh, I see," she said, noticing the dog.

"Shirokuro's just a part of it," Ryoga said. Ranma looked up at Ryoga, confused. "I'll show you," he said.

Ranma eyes widened as she felt a strong, sudden lifting force. Everything was blurred, making her dizziness worse. She felt like her body was about to be blown away. However, the whole sensation only lasted mere seconds before everything was clear again. However, when she looked up, they were near Ucchan's.

"W-What just happened?" Ranma asked. Her eyes were wide and the hairs at the back of her neck stood.

"Teleportation," Ryoga answered simply. "It runs in my family. Turns out my directional problems were mainly because of that."

"C-Cool," Ranma said, still shaking. "Can Shirokuro do the same thing?" she asked, noticing the dog beside her.

"No, but she's like a marker," Ryoga said. "I can appear wherever Shirokuro's at. And I could decide whoever or whatever I want to teleport with me."

"Wow, that's so cool," Ranma said.

"It's best you keep it secret though," Ryoga said. Ranma looked up at him and nodded. "Come on, let's get you inside," he said as he began leading Ranma towards the restaurant.

"Wait, you forgot something," Ranma said.

"What?" Ryoga asked.

"Our daughter," Ranma answered flatly, causing Ryoga to stop.

"Oh … right," Ryoga said awkwardly.

"That was really just for show huh?" Ranma asked.

"Shut it," Ryoga said just before the two vanished.

* * *

So with that, Fusoku no Kizuna is officially finished. Boy am I tired with it. Honestly I am disappointed with this story. There were faults early in the beginning and I had been trying to patch them up as I went along with the story. Some of you may have noticed that. The flaws were among the reasons why Fusoku no Kizuna dragged on for about three years (other than procrastination). I'm sorry if the ending is disappointing but there's really nothing left for this story. I want to move on quickly to The Curse of Jusenkyo and get it done as soon as possible. By the way, the draft for its next chapter is almost complete.

Thank you all for your patience with me and this story. Thank you all for reading this till the end.


End file.
